If it kills me
by Moon898
Summary: En un mundo en el que los vampiros y los humanos viven en guerra, Damon Salvatore, uno de los líderes de su especie, decide llevarse a Elena Gilbert, hija del líder del consejo anti-vampirico de mystic falls como venganza y garantía de mantener la tregua que han establecido. ¿Pero cuales son los planes reales de Damon? ¿Y qué pasará cuando dos personalidades tan fuertes choquen?
1. Capítulo 1 - El pacto

_A/N: Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, agradecer el apoyo que le habéis dado a mis otras historias y decir que no las he abandonado, para nada, solo que estoy en un momento un poco caótico de mi vida y la musa anda rebelde últimamente. Al contrario que la mayoría, no soy demasiado fan de las navidades, así que quería haceros un regalo, que a la vez ha sido mi terapia para estas fechas. Es una historia que llevaba muchos meses en mi cabeza, bastante distinta a las que he escrito hasta ahora, más oscura y con vampiros. Espero que os guste, y como siempre, espero leer vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias y felices fiestas._

**Advertencia: Esta historia Transcurre en un tiempo y mundo totalmente imaginarios. **

* * *

**IF IT KILLS ME**_** - **_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL PACTO**

A sus dieciocho años, Elena Gilbert había vivido más desgracias de las que cualquier joven de su edad debería verse obligada a experimentar. Todo había empezado con la muerte prematura de su madre y su hermano a causa de un accidente de coche al que ella había sobrevivido. Luego, habían seguido los constantes desacuerdos y peleas con su padre, quien la había colocado muy por debajo de su ambición y su deseo de convertirse en alcalde. Más tarde habían llegado la desolación, la tristeza y una guerra civil descarnada y sin piedad que había terminado por arrasar Mystic falls, la ciudad en la que había crecido. Una lucha absurda impulsada por su propio padre, John Gilbert, y su deseo de ser amo y señor del mundo. Una guerra contra los vampiros, unos seres superiores en fuerza, resistencia y últimamente también en número.

Pero John, quien además de alcalde se había convertido en el líder del consejo anti-vampírico de Mystic falls, parecía ser el único que no se daba cuenta de esa realidad. Él y sus seguidores, quienes le seguían a ciegas y cumplían su voluntad sin rechistar, creyendo que John, con su labia y su carisma, tenía, tal y como él decía, la formula para liberar a la ciudad de aquellos _monstruos_. Unos _monstruos _que eran mucho más rápidos, más fuertes, más experimentados y entendidos en la lucha, y sobretodo, inmortales. Pero la ambición de John no tenía límites, por eso, su prepotencia y sus fantásticas ideas habían llevado a Elena a experimentar uno de los momentos más traumáticos de toda su vida.

Aquella fría noche de abril, en el centro del salón de la mansión de los Lockwood, que era el centro de actos oficial de la ciudad aún después de que la familia perdiera la alcaldía, Elena sentía las miradas de todos y cada uno de los asistentes clavándose en su piel. Algunas eran de compasión, otras de lástima, de horror... pero también había sonrisas disimuladas y miradas de odio. Y no podía culpar a los habitantes de Mystic falls por ello. Precisamente, gran parte del pueblo se había reunido allí aquella noche gracias a una de las ideas geniales de su padre.

Los vampiros habían intentado camuflarse entre la población del pueblo durante siglos, consiguiéndolo durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que John había llegado al poder. Entonces, había empezado la persecución, la estigmatización y la separación física de las razas. La separación del pueblo literalmente en dos. A los niños humanos se les explicaba desde pequeños que los vampiros eran seres monstruosos, a quien debían temer e incluso matar sin dilación y los vampiros atacaban y arrasaban el lugar en cuanto tenían la mínima oportunidad movidos por el deseo de venganza. Elena, a pesar de que no le gustaban los vampiros como al resto de su especie, encontraba ese odio irracional y absurdo. Durante años, los miembros del consejo habían conseguido mantener más o menos protegida la ciudad, sin embargo, recientemente los vampiros se habían vuelto superiores en número y cada vez se hacía más complicado alejarlos del núcleo humano de Mystic falls. Por eso, para ganar tiempo, John y sus hombres habían propuesto una _tregua_.

Un pacto macabro que consistía en que una vez cada seis meses, los vampiros con más poder e influencia en su comunidad entraban en la zona humana de mystic falls y escogían, como si de trozos de carne se tratara, a unos cuantos jóvenes que les servirían de alimento. Era algo totalmente improvisado, al azar en ocasiones, y nadie podía ni esconderse, ni negarse. Eran las normas y debían acatarse por el bien de la comunidad. Incluso habían tenido la desfachatez de disfrazarlo de festividad. Los vampiros escogían un grupo de unos cinco o seis, generalmente jóvenes, quienes a partir de ese momento les pertenecían y no tenían derecho a abandonar la zona vampírica de Mystic Falls sin su permiso. De esta forma, el consejo se aseguraba de que no hubieran más ataques por parte de los depredadores y así su población dejaba de disminuir a ritmo vertiginoso. Por su parte, los vampiros dejaban de ser perseguidos y torturados y además obtenían alimentación sin ningún esfuerzo. De esta forma, habían logrado conseguir que una falsa sensación de paz y tranquilidad reinara en el pueblo.

- Pero es imposible. No podéis llevárosla a ella - balbuceó John clavando los ojos en su hija, quien permanecía pálida e inmóvil en medio de la sala, todavía sin poder creer que aquel vampiro acabara de señalarla con el dedo.

- ¿Imposible? ¿Porqué es imposible, John? ¿Es que a caso tu hija no es como las demás?

Aquel monstruo volvió a mirarla y Elena sintió un escalofrío. Era extremadamente apuesto, como la mayoría de los de su raza. Corría el rumor de que al convertirte en vampiro tu belleza se acentuaba, se volvía más evidente e irresistible. Eso explicaría la arrolladora presencia de aquel hombre. No debía ser mucho mayor que ella, apenas unos cinco años, pero lo que más perturbó a Elena fue la frialdad que encontró en sus ojos cuando se encontraron con los suyos propios. Eran dos piedras azules, de un azul turbio, que no expresaban ningún tipo de emoción. Era como si estuvieran tan muertos como lo estaba él.

La gente empezó a murmurar tras la insinuación del vampiro y John, que siempre había sido un cobarde, prefirió no echar más leña al fuego. Elena sabía, no porqué él se lo hubiera dicho, si no porque conocía lo suficientemente a su padre como para imaginarlo, que John había hecho alguna especie de pacto para que ella jamás formara parte de los _elegidos_, eufemismo que a veces usaban para designar a aquellos que iban a convertirse en bolsas de sangre a domicilio. Y en el fondo, a pesar de estar aterrada y tener ganas de echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña, su parte noble no podía evitar alegrarse de que a su padre acabaran de darle un poco de su propia medicina.

- Vamos, niña, que no tenemos todo el día – gritó otro de los vampiros. Este también era joven, pero no poseía el mismo magnetismo que el anterior. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros y Elena juraría que se habían dirigido a él como Kol segundos antes. El tal Kol estaba ya rodeado de cinco muchachas, temblorosas y visiblemente muertas de miedo.

Elena las miró y tragó saliva. Aunque su padre se lo mereciera, y aunque llevaran meses intentando comerles la cabeza con que debían resignarse por el bien social si tenían la _suerte_ de ser elegidas, Elena Gilbert no se había doblegado jamás en la vida y no pensaba hacerlo entonces. Nunca había estado conforme con ese acuerdo monstruoso y no pensaba convertirse en una pieza de ganado. Por encima de su cadáver.

Una mano le aprisionó el antebrazo y ella hizo lo que estaba prohibido e incluso penalizado por ley: pataleó, gritó e incluso mordió. Por desgracia, aquellos monstruos eran extraordinariamente fuertes así que fue inútil. Las otras chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca, sorprendidas por el espectáculo que ellas tanto habían reprimido y alguna se atrevió a dejar escapar algún sollozo. Sin embargo, la revolución duró poco, y sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, las chicas fueron llevadas al exterior de la casa y separadas en distintos grupos.

Los pies de Elena ni siquiera tocaban el suelo mientras Kol la sujetaba con brusquedad de la cintura y la alejaba de la mansión Lockwood. El tipo se detuvo cuando llegaron hasta un coche y entonces el frágil cuerpo de Elena impactó contra la carrocería.

- ¡Estate quieta de una jodida vez! - Gritó el vampiro – si fueras otra, ahora mismo estarías muerta. - añadió arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y el vehículo. Elena giró la cara, asqueada, cuando escuchó una voz conocida en la lejanía.

- ¡Elena! - los gritos imprevistos bastaron para que, por un segundo, Kol se despistara y aquella voz tan familiar pudiera llegar hasta ella. Era Matt. No fue más que una décima de segundo, pero el chico logró acariciarle el brazo y el costado y le gritó la promesa de que la sacaría de allí.

- Que tierno... me habría llegado al corazón, si a estas alturas continuara latiendo. - dijo una cuarta voz. Una voz grave que le heló la sangre.

Mientras Kol se llevaba de allí a Matt, Elena se quedó en manos del propietario de aquella voz: el vampiro de los ojos azules. Él la agarró del cabello, pero Elena siguió manteniendo la cabeza todo lo alta que pudo. Podrían arrebatarle la libertad, pero no pisotearían su orgullo.

- Quien era el muchacho ¿Tu novio? Ha sido muy valiente. - preguntó el vampiro con una pícara media sonrisa. Elena le aguantó la mirada, dejándose hipnotizar por el azul de aquellos ojos tan intrigantes.

- No.. no le hagáis nada... por favor – susurró. No podía arriesgar la vida de Matt. Había visto como se lo llevaban y aunque dudaba que pudiera librarse de una paliza, esperaba que no se ensañaran demasiado con él. Matt era un chico muy dulce, con el que solía salir desde el instituto y no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Además, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, y aunque fuera egoísta, Elena confiaba en que ese amor que antes tanto la había agobiado la ayudara ahora a escapar de aquella situación.

- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

El vampiro tiró de su cabello con tanta fuerza que a Elena se le escapó un grito de dolor. Pero no respondió.

- Con que tenemos agallas. Interesante – murmuró aprisionándola contra su cuerpo. Elena notó inmediatamente el calor que irradiaba en su espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando el aliento del vampiro rozó su oreja – No juegues conmigo, princesita. Tienes todas las de perder. Respóndeme. ¿Es tu novio?

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y su sentido común la hizo asentir con la cabeza.

- Buena chica. Ahora vamos.

- P...pero... ¿qué vais a hacer con él? – balbuceó.

El vampiro esbozó de nuevo aquella media sonrisa que no le llegaba hasta los ojos y Elena reprimió un escalofrío.

- No estás en posición de hacer preguntas, señorita.

Acto seguido, abrió la puerta del coche y Elena se vio empujada hacia el interior sin ninguna delicadeza. Se golpeó contra el asiento trasero de mala manera y su cabeza impactó en el proceso contra una superficie dura. Escuchó como los seguros del coche se bloqueaban y unos brillantes ojos marrones la miraron a través del retrovisor.

- Llévala a casa. - Escuchó aturdida en la lejanía la voz del vampiro de los ojos azules.

- Hecho. - respondió el chófer - Nos vemos allí, Damon.

_Damon. _Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La oscuridad

**CAPÍTULO 2 – LA OSCURIDAD**

- ¡Habéis roto vuestra promesa! ¡hicimos un trato! - Gritaba John Gilbert mientras caminaba como un loco de punta a punta de la sala. Todo el mundo se había retirado hacía ya por lo menos media hora y estaba tan furioso que tampoco le importaba si le escuchaban - ¡Me dijisteis que a ella la dejaríais al margen de esto!

Mientras John se exaltaba más a cada palabra que pronunciaba, Damon y Stefan Salvatore permanecían cómodamente sentados y tranquilos en un rincón de la sala. Damon incluso rellenó su copa de Champagne francés por tercera vez.

- No puedes culparnos – dijo el mayor de los Salvatore poniéndose en pie – tu hija es una preciosidad. ¿Cómo íbamos a resistirnos a tenerla para nosotros solos? - añadió relamiéndose a propósito el labio inferior.

- Cómo la toques...

- ¿Qué? - respondió Damon después de soltar una carcajada. - Ahora es de mi propiedad. Son tus normas ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Pero hicimos un trato! - gritó John por enésima vez.

Harto de aquella discusión que no iba a llevar a ninguna parte, Stefan, quien durante toda la noche había intervenido lo justo y necesario, se levantó y se interpuso entre John y su hermano. Damon parecía estar disfrutando a lo grande de la angustia y la desesperación del humano y Stefan no podía reprochárselo, aquel hombre, por llamarlo de algún modo, era despreciable.

- Un trato que tú rompiste hace tres noches cuando decidiste atacarnos a traición.

Al escuchar las palabras de Stefan, John se quedó inmóvil y el color abandonó la piel de sus mejillas.

- ¿Pensabas que seríamos tan estúpidos de creer que las muertes habían sido a causa de una pelea entre vampiros? - interrumpió Damon apretando los puños. Por supuesto que lo pensaba, si no no se hubiera molestado en dejar todas las pistas necesarias para que lo pareciera.

- Tómate esto como un trato justo John. - interrumpió Stefan - Tú incumples una parte del pacto, y nosotros te lo devolvemos. Aún y así seguimos queriendo la paz, con lo que deberías agradecer que no hayamos arrasado ya este pueblo. Me costó contenerle – añadió señalando a su hermano con la cabeza.

Siempre habían funcionado de ese modo: Damon era el visceral, implacable en batalla. Stefan era mejor negociador y estratega, y juntos eran prácticamente invencibles. Por eso gozaban de tanto poder y respeto entre los demás miembros de su especie.

- No la cagues más, Gilbert – añadió Damon mientras se acariciaba el puño derecho con la mano opuesta – si te portas bien, tu princesita estará a salvo. Pero como cometas alguna estupidez está muerta. ¿Entendido?

John tragó saliva y abrió la boca para responder, pero no le dieron oportunidad. Antes de que acabara de pestañear, los dos vampiros ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

Elena se sentía como un animal de corral. Peor, como un vulgar paquete de mercancía. Se había desmayado en el coche a causa del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza cuando aquel hombre la había lanzado contra el asiento y se había despertado en el rincón de una habitación oscura, rodeada de un montón de chicas que intentaban reanimarla. Seguramente la habían sacado del coche en brazos y la habían dejado ahí tirada, en el suelo, sin preocuparse siquiera de si podía tener una contusión seria. Se incorporó poco a poco, tocándose la frente dolorida con una mano y agradeció encontrar una pared tras de si en la que poder apoyar la espalda.

- ¡Apartad! ¡vamos, fuera, fuera, fuera!

Elena frunció el ceño ante la voz aguda que le taladró el tímpano y tuvo que enfocar la vista al ver a una chica rubia de su edad dirigirse hacia ella. La muchacha se arrodilló y le colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla.

- ¿Cuantos dedos ves aquí? - preguntó mientras hacía gestos con la otra mano.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su análisis médico, la rubia se sentó frente a Elena y le tendió la mano.

- Soy Caroline – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Estás bien?

Elena tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. ¿Cómo podía estar tan contenta aquella chica? Las demás estaban temblando como hojas de papel, lloriqueando y abrazándose unas a otras. Sin embargo, la tal Caroline estaba tan tranquila.

- Oh, tienes algo de sangre ahí... ¿Alguien tiene gasas o algo parecido? - gritó, totalmente concentrada en su tarea de enfermera.

Evidentemente, nadie disponía de material médico ni de la voluntad de preocuparse de cualquier otra persona que no fueran ellas mismas. Caroline hizo una mueca, decepcionada.

- Bueno, luego buscaremos algo para limpiarte el corte, no te preocupes.

Elena levantó una ceja.

- ¿Porqué estás tan contenta?

- ¿Porqué no debería estarlo?

Elena se encogió de hombros ¿No era evidente?

- Eres… - preguntó bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro.

- ¿Vampiro? No, soy humana igual que tú.

- Pero no eres nueva... - comprendió Elena al fin.

- Oh, no, formé parte del primer grupo. Al principio parece horrible, como si esto fuera el fin del mundo y todo eso – añadió gesticulando mucho con las manos – pero luego te acostumbras. Para lo que tenía ahí fuera, casi estoy mejor aquí – volvió a sonreír.

Elena abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, alucinada con la capacidad de resignación de Caroline, y se prometió a si misma que ella jamás se dejaría comer la cabeza como, de seguro, habían hecho con aquella pobre chica.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? No me lo has dicho.

- E...Elena. Gilbert. ¿No sabes quien soy?

Al atar cabos, Caroline se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- ¿Eres la hija del alcalde? - susurró - ¡Dios mío claro! Si te he visto miles de veces en los periódicos... - Rápidamente, le pasó las manos por el cabello y se lo despeinó – será mejor que intentes pasar desapercibida. Tu padre no cae demasiado bien por aquí...

- ¡Caroline!

Una voz grave impidió que Elena pudiera responderle. Una voz que por desgracia, empezaba a serle familiar. Se puso rígida y sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

- ¡Se supone que eres la encargada de calmarlas! ¡Están todas gimoteando!

Las demás chicas se arrinconaron y abrazaron aun más fuerte entre si, intentando reprimir los sollozos para no enfadar más al vampiro. Todas le temían, todas menos Caroline, quien para sorpresa de Elena no solo no se inmutó ante su presencia sino que puso los ojos en blanco, visiblemente fastidiada con su intervención.

- Es que esta chica se ha hecho daño – respondió señalando directamente a Elena – socorrerla era de primera necesidad.

Damon gruñó fastidiado y agarró a Elena del brazo con brusquedad.

- De esta ya me encargo yo. Tú instala a las demás. ¡Y deja de perder el tiempo de una vez!

A Elena le pareció escuchar las protestas de Caroline, y sin duda, escuchó los gruñidos de Damon, quien despotricó a gusto sobre la rubia mientras arrastraba a Elena hasta otra habitación llena de hombres. De vampiros como él.

- Esta es – fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarla contra el suelo. No fue tan brusco como en el coche, pero tampoco es que hiciera nada por amortiguarle la caída.

- Vaya vaya – dijo uno frotándose la barbilla – interesante.

- Mason – le advirtió Damon. - Tienes a muchas para elegir. Y procura no matarlas esta vez – añadió con reproche. Elena se estremeció al escucharlo. Claro, era absurdo pensar que iban a tratarlas como reinas. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido a su padre semejante acuerdo?. - Esta está fuera de los límites ¿Entendido? La necesito viva.

El tal Mason hizo una mueca de fastidio y varios hombres emitieron sonidos de decepción. Elena no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas una vez los elegidos traspasaban las murallas de la zona vampírica, nadie lo sabía, pero a cada palabra nueva que oía más le temblaban las piernas. No tenía nada que hacer contra aquellos monstruos; bastaría un movimiento brusco para que le rompieran el cuello, allí mismo, y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que se le habían acercado.

- Es valiente, la fierecilla – rió otro al darse cuenta de que la chica no había agachado la cabeza a pesar de encontrarse en evidente inferioridad de condiciones.

- Y problemática, también, por eso la he traído, porque no quiero que cometáis ninguna estupidez. Y sobretodo, que la tengáis vigilada. Nada de mordiscos, ¿Entendido? Ni a esta ni a las demás que hemos traído hoy al menos en un par de días. Están infestadas de verbena – añadió con asco.

Los vampiros asintieron a regañadientes mientras Elena seguía en el suelo. Damon se agachó para levantarla, pero ella se apartó. Con tanto ajetreo, tenía el vestido sucio y roto y su larga melena caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos. Damon bufó con rabia y la agarró con más fuerza de la que pretendía. La chica soltó un aullido de dolor y al darse cuenta, Damon volvió a soltarla con un gruñido de frustración.

- Esto es a lo que me refería – les gritó a sus hombres mientras sacaba a Elena de ahí. La condujo escaleras abajo y Elena empezó a retorcerse al darse cuenta de que pretendía meterla en una especie de calabozo.

- ¡Estáte quieta o volveré a hacerte daño! - Gritó Damon.

Pero Elena estaba actuando por pura supervivencia. Odiaba los lugares cerrados y se suponía que no debían meterla en ninguna celda, eso no formaba parte del trato. ¿Es que las tenían a todas encerradas? ¿O solo ella había corrido esa suerte por culpa de ser hija de quien era? Damon la lanzó contra el colchón que había en uno de los extremos de la prisión y no tardó en responder a la pregunta que la chica no llegó a pronunciar en voz alta.

- Si te estuvieras portando bien no habría ninguna necesidad de esto. - Gruñó. Luego aseguró la cerradura de la puerta tras de si y miró su reloj de pulsera.

Elena observó la _habitación_ arrinconada contra la pared. Era de piedra, como los viejos calabozos que salían siempre en las películas. La puerta tenía una pequeña abertura con rejas, un enorme candado en su cerradura y por supuesto, no había ninguna ventana. Tampoco parecía tener instalación eléctrica, aunque desde el pasillo entraba un poco de luz que parecía proceder de algún candil o alguna vela. Además, había mucha humedad y rápidamente Elena comenzó a tiritar de frío, o quizá era de miedo, ni siquiera lo sabía. Se enrolló con la sábana e intentó focalizar su ansiedad en algo que no fuera el estar encerrada. Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos e hizo una mueca de dolor: todavía le dolía la muñeca por culpa del agarre de Damon.

- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? – dijo el vampiro sentándose encima del colchón. Elena, por instinto, se arrinconó hacia el lado opuesto. - No pretendía hacerte daño, ni encerrarte. Pero estoy seguro de que si te dejo con los demás intentarás escapar en cuanto me aleje. ¿Me equivoco?

Damon entrecerró los ojos y Elena apartó la mirada, molesta. Si pretendía entablar una conversación así, amenazándola, lo tenía claro.

- Es inútil que te resistas. - Siguió él, acercándose más a ella - No puedes luchar contra esto. El trato salió de tu propio padre. ¿No te explicó que tenéis que resignaros?

Elena levantó la mirada y sus enormes ojos marrones destilaron un odio profundo. Damon pensó que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Era una lástima que no se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias, no le hubiera importado pasar un buen rato con ella.

- O es que te crees especial – siguió Damon, acercándose un poco más – ¿Eres la misma escoria que él, que se piensa que está por encima de todos? Porque si es así me vas a facilitar muchísimo el trabajo – estiró un brazo y rodeó con su dedo índice uno de los mechones oscuros de la chica. Por la mente de Damon pasó como un flash el ataque de John días antes. Una traición que había terminado con la vida de vampiros jóvenes que no tenían ninguna culpa. Damon había apagado hacía tiempo su humanidad, por eso era letal en el campo de batalla, no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos porque eso solo te debilitaba. Sin embargo, había algo a lo que no había renunciado: a la lealtad. Era fiel a los suyos y entre los muertos estaba Enzo, uno de los pocos a los que había podido considerar amigo. Y quería venganza.

- Vete a la mierda – espetó la chica en respuesta. Había algo en ese tipo que hacía que a pesar del temor, sintiera la necesidad de enfrentarse a él. Después de cómo la había tratado, juzgándola sin conocerla, no se merecía otra cosa. Y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de que descubriera lo asustada que estaba.

Damon decidió entonces que no, que Elena no era como su padre. John habría llorado y suplicado, jamás habría tenido las agallas para plantarle cara. Y debía reconocer que eso le gustaba. Le excitaba un poco, incluso. Esbozó una media sonrisa y se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de la cara de la chica.

- Vigila con esa lengua, jovencita, o tendremos que cortarla. Y sería una lástima, estoy seguro de que podrías hacer grandes cosas con ella. – susurró desviando la mirada hacia sus labios.

Elena palideció y Damon sonrió satisfecho. Entonces, escucharon un ruido. Damon se levantó a abrir la puerta sin darle la espalda y Caroline, la rubia de antes, entró con un botiquín en las manos. Elena se acordó en ese momento de que tenía un golpe en la frente que seguía sangrando.

- No me parece bien lo que estás haciendo, por mucho que sea hija de...

- ¡Caroline, cállate de una jodida vez! - la interrumpió Damon encarándose con ella.

A causa del enfado, los ojos de Damon oscurecieron y Elena observó aterrada como venitas negras aparecían a su alrededor. Cuando Damon abrió la boca y Elena vio los colmillos, se le escapó un sollozo por primera vez. Jamás había visto el aspecto que tenía un vampiro en plena transformación y no era una visión agradable. Caroline dio un paso atrás.

- Da gracias de que eres la protegida de mi hermano – susurró Damon agarrando a la rubia del cuello – por que si no...

Elena pudo apreciar como Caroline se mordía la lengua. Gracias a dios, porque estaba convencida de que Damon estaba a medio paso de perder el control. La morena debió de poner cara de pánico o de total alucinación, porque Caroline la miró por el rabillo del ojo e inmediatamente carraspeó mientras hacía un par de movimientos con la cabeza. Damon la soltó y siguió la dirección de su mirada, entonces Elena se encontró con dos pares de ojos claros apuntando directamente hacia su dirección.

- Elena, esto... no siempre es así – Caroline corrió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en el colchón. - No te va a pasar nada.

- Siempre que no cometas ninguna estupidez – terminó Damon la frase señalándola con un dedo.

- Damon, no estás ayudando.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! - Gritó Elena apartándose de Caroline y apretándose contra la pared. - Quiero...Quiero salir de aquí. No me gustan los sitios cerrados, No me …

Entonces, Damon esbozó una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella.

- Haberlo pensado antes. - Sentenció. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y se giró por última vez en dirección a Caroline.– asegúrate de que se calme. Y no la dejes salir hasta que creas que va a comportarse. Me da igual el tiempo que te lleve, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

Elena volvió a escuchar el "click" del candado y se levantó de la cama como un resorte. No iba a quedarse allí encerrada, ni de broma. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como una loca, inspeccionando cada rincón. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, pero no pensaba derrumbarse ni rendirse, no todavía. Encontraría una solución y si no, estaba convencida de que o Matt o su padre la sacarían de ahí.

- Elena ¿Qué haces?

La estridente voz de Caroline la sacó de su trance y Elena se detuvo en seco.

- Buscar la manera de salir de este lugar. Caroline, por favor – buscando una aliada, se acercó a la rubia y la tomó de las manos – me tienes que ayudar, no soporto los sitios cerrados, no puedo quedarme aquí.

- Si demuestras que no vas a dar problemas podrás salir, Elena, los demás no estamos encerrados, tenemos habitaciones en el piso de arriba y horarios totalmente flexibles...

- ¡Caroline! - Gritó Elena exasperada soltándole las manos – ¡Cómo puedes aceptar esto! Tú no eres como ellos y ese tipo casi te estrangula hace medio minuto ¡por el amor de dios! – gritó intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

- Damon es un imbécil – respondió Caroline sentándose en el colchón de nuevo – pero no es tan malo como quiere aparentar.

La morena la miró incrédula. Después de como la había tratado no podía decirle eso. Además, Elena había visto en los ojos del vampiro una sola emoción: odio. Y había sido en el momento en el que la había comparado con su padre. Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las palabras_ la necesito viva._ No era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era como las demás, que la tenían allí con la única intención de torturar a John y por eso mismo sabía que con ella no iban a ser ni pacientes ni mucho menos amables.

- No entiendo como puedes haberte resignado a estar encerrada. – susurró Elena derrotada al ver que era inútil intentar que Caroline la ayudara.

- También lo estaba en mi casa. Y tampoco estamos enjaulados, ya te lo he dicho, nos conceden ciertos privilegios si realizamos tareas o colaboramos en la casa. Yo suelo encargarme de organizar fiestas, cenas, eventos... la mayoría de gente que vive aquí son hombres, así que les vengo genial porque no tienen ningún sentido de la estética – añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco - A cambio me dejan dar largos paseos por los alrededores y me dan días libres para que haga lo que quiera. - dijo ilusionada.

- Pero esto es enfermizo, Caroline...

- Toda esta situación lo es. No te ofendas, pero tu padre tiene una gran parte de culpa...

Elena retiró la mirada, incapaz de rebatirselo. Por supuesto que la tenía.

- Es irónico que estés aquí, ¿Sabes? Todo el mundo pensaba que John Gilbert jamás lo permitiría.

- Supongo que esto demuestra que no puede controlarlo todo, aunque lo intente.

- No, Damon no es fácil de controlar.

- Ese vampiro... Damon. ¿Es el líder?

- Más o menos. Esta casa es suya, y de Stefan. Stefan es muchísimo más agradable, ya lo verás, yo creo que estoy viva todavía gracias a él. - suspiró - No todos los humanos se quedan aquí, muchas veces se los reparten entre distintos vampiros. En esta casa, al ser todos hombres prefieren quedarse con las chicas, pero de tanto en tanto eligen a hombres, para las vampiras. Es justo supongo. - añadió encogiéndose de hombros – Tú vas a quedarte aquí con toda seguridad, así que debes saber que toda la gente que vivimos en esta casa estamos, digamos, bajo la _protección_ de los Salvatore.

- Les pertenecéis. - concluyó horrorizada.

- También puede decirse así, depende de como quieras verlo. Cuando se nos trae aquí, los vampiros suelen escoger a su favorito. Si tienes suerte, alguno te reclamará para si solo, si no, te compartirán entre varios. Oh, no, no pongas esa cara, el trato no implica nada sexual, es una relación puramente _alimenticia. _Lo otro es opcional – soltó una risita.

Elena la miró horrorizada. ¿Es que ella...?

- ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

- Casi un año.

- Y tu has... con un...

Caroline se encogió de hombros, haciendo evidente su respuesta sin necesidad de pronunciarla en voz alta.

- Pertenezco exclusivamente a Tyler. Los vampiros pueden marcarnos y entonces los demás no deben tocarte. Son bastante leales entre si, aunque a veces hay excepciones.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que son depredadores, y en el fondo, todos han sido humanos. Algunos ya eran malvados eran antes de entrar en transición con lo que convertirse en vampiro solo ha hecho que acentuar sus virtudes... pero también sus defectos.

Elena clavo los ojos en los de Caroline y el miedo que vio en ellos fue respuesta más que suficiente.

- Tienes que ir con cuidado, sobretodo con Mason y sus amiguitos. – siguió la rubia estremeciéndose – Nos tratan bien porque les interesa mantener la paz y porque a fin de cuentas, gracias a nosotros tienen alimento sin moverse de casa, pero es mejor no provocarles, nunca sabes como van a reaccionar.

- Pero como puedes estar conforme con esto, Caroline...

- No lo estoy, pero vivir en un pueblo atemorizado por ataques vampíricos tampoco me resulta una situación ideal. Al menos aquí se que no va a pasarme nada si yo no lo provoco.

Elena tragó saliva, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- Y... ¿cómo funciona?...lo de la alimentación...

- Bueno, primero os tendrán unos días en desintoxicación de Verbena en sangre, y luego, escogerán. Una vez elijan, los vampiros suelen alimentarse de más de una persona, para evitar debilitarnos en exceso. A no ser que tengas mala suerte con tu elector no suelen llevarte hasta el extremo, incluso pueden hacer placentero el mordisco...

- Caroline, por dios – escandalizada, Elena se levantó de la cama – te escucho y me estás dejando alucinada. ¿Cómo puedes contarme esto con tanta normalidad?

- ¿y qué quieres que haga, Elena? - le gritó en respuesta - ¿Llorar día si y día también? Resígnate. Este es el trato, y fue tu propio padre el que lo ideo. Así que en vez de reprocharme que intente adaptarme a la vida que me ha tocado, deberías estar enfadada con él. Nadie movió ni un dedo cuando me encerraron aquí ¿Sabes? ¿Imaginas lo que duele eso? Pero supongo que tú tendrás mejor suerte. Haz lo que te apetezca, si quieres arriesgar tu vida, hazlo, pero deja de mirarme con esos ojos llenos de reprobación.

Molesta, Caroline se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a girarse hacia Elena.

- Hasta que no te comportes, no podrás salir de aquí, ya lo has oído.

Sin más, salió dando un portazo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Caroline! - gritó Elena corriendo hacia la pequeña obertura de la puerta. Asomó la cabeza entre las rejas y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Caroline desaparecía por los pasadizos. – Por favor no apagues la...

Pero fue demasiado tarde, Caroline debió apagar las velas del pasillo y la celda quedó completamente a oscuras. Entonces, Elena se derrumbó. Con la espalda todavía apoyada en la puerta, encogió las rodillas y escondió la cara entre ellas, balanceándose violentamente. Los sollozos le dificultaban la respiración, por mucho que Elena intentara ahogarlos, no quería que la escucharan llorar, pero se le hacía casi imposible reprimirlos. Intentó no pensar en su situación, fijar la mente en otra cosa... así que pensó en Matt. En como había desafiado a los guardias y a los propios vampiros para acercarse a ella y se obligó a mantener la esperanza de que él la sacaría de ahí.

Sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad y al cabo de unos minutos pudo ya distinguir el contorno del colchón y de un pequeño mueble que había cerca de este. Todavía con la respiración entrecortada, se acercó hasta allí y palpó la superficie de madera. Le pareció notar el tacto de una vela y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Cerca había una cajita que Elena estaba segura que era el botiquín que Caroline le había traído y tras un buen rato de inspección a oscuras, encontró lo que parecía una caja de cerillas.

Mientras encendía la vela pensó en que le debía una disculpa a Caroline. Se había dejado llevar por los nervios y el agotamiento y esa chica no se merecía como la había tratado. Después de todo ella tenía motivos de sobras para odiarla simplemente por ser hija de quien era y aun así la había ayudado y había intentado reconfortarla desde el primer momento en el que había pisado aquel horrible lugar.

Algo reconfortada con la penumbra que creaba la luz de la pequeña vela, Elena se sentó sobre el colchón y encogió de nuevo las rodillas contra su pecho. Entonces, notó algo en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido. Extrañada, metió la mano en la minúscula ranura y abrió mucho los ojos al descubrir un trocito de papel enrollado. Lo desenrolló con las manos temblorosas y se acercó a la luz para leer su contenido.

_No te preocupes cariño, te sacaré de ahí. Recibirás noticias pronto. Haz todo lo que yo te pida. Te quiero. Matt. _

Elena releyó el mensaje unas cuantas veces y luego acercó el papel a la llama de la vela para destruirlo. A pesar de su situación, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: el dulce Matt. Sabía que él no iba a fallarle. Tenía que tener fe, y sobretodo mantener la cabeza fría para poder pensar en algún plan. Lo último que necesitaba era terminar como Caroline y convencerse de que aquel lugar no estaba tan mal. Se tumbó en el colchón y clavó la mirada en el techo. El agotamiento fue haciendo mella en ella y se quedó completamente dormida mientras la vela se consumía poco a poco.

* * *

- ¿No crees que te has excedido un poco? - preguntó Stefan a su hermano mientras se acomodaba en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar. - No hay ninguna necesidad de amargarle a la chica sus últimos días encerrándola como a un animal.

Damon se sentó en frente de él y esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar cómo Elena había peleado para que no la encerrara. En contra de su propia voluntad, la princesita le caía bien. Había esperado encontrarse con un clon de John gilbert, una sabandija cobarde y despreciable, así que la morena había sido una grata sorpresa. Por no hablar del físico. La chica era una preciosidad, inexplicablemente, viendo a su padre. Así que Damon no podía estar más satisfecho de cómo estaba resultando su plan. Sin duda, iba a divertirse más con todo aquello de lo pensaba en un principio.

- Cuando deje de parecerme un problema la soltaré y podrá vivir con las demás. Pero tal y como se está comportando ahora es un peligro mezclarla con las otras chicas y sobretodo, con los demás vampiros. Es un bocado demasiado tentador – dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros - Acabaría provocando su propia muerte.

- No es como su padre. - concluyó Stefan con el semblante serio.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

- John va a hacer lo imposible para sacarla de aquí. Aunque solo sea por orgullo.

- Lo se, y ese es parte del atractivo del plan. Tener a su hija lo provocará y hará que frene su plan de ataque a partes iguales. No se arriesgará a matarla.

- Sigues convencido de que iba a atacarnos...

- No tengo ninguna duda de ello, Stefan. Ese cerdo estaba preparando su gran ataque final, te he dicho mil veces que esta tregua absurda no es más que un pretexto para ganar tiempo. La traición de hace tres días fue que el primer intento. Pero esa cría nos servirá de escudo mientras pensamos en como adelantarnos a sus movimientos. Tenemos las de ganar y todos lo sabemos, incluido Gilbert.

- Damon...

- Si no he destruido este pueblo es por ti y por tu estúpido Deseo de paz. Si por mi fuera, los humanos ya no serían un problema.

- Hay gente inocente Damon...

- Gente inocente que no dudaría en clavarte una estaca en el corazón si te encontrara por la calle. A la mierda Stefan, somos vampiros. Nuestra naturaleza es matar, no firmar acuerdos absurdos para contentar a cuatro imbéciles que no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros.

- Esa guerra es una estupidez Damon, no tiene porqué ser así...

- ¡Nos han echado de nuestra propia casa! - gritó – Y estábamos aquí mucho antes de que ellos nacieran siquiera. Estoy harto de ser paciente. Si quieren jugar, jugaremos.

Stefan suspiró, resignado.

- ¿qué piensas hacer con la chica?

- De momento, mantenerla controlada. Cuando llegue el momento, la convertiré delante de su padre en lo que él tanto odia. Entonces ya veremos que ocurre. – sonrió y ese gesto hizo que a Stefan se le helara la sangre.

* * *

La actitud de Elena no mejoró a medida que avanzaba su cautiverio. Había desistido en su plan de huir porque sabía que era imposible hacerlo mientras permaneciera enjaulada en el sótano, pero su mente seguía dando vueltas y maquinando un posible plan para conseguir que la sacaran de allí. El principal problema era que su propia naturaleza se resistía a mostrarse dócil y complaciente, así que seguía dando problemas aún estando encerrada, lo cual empeoraba cada vez más su situación. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas, o días, que llevaba allí metida, pero la vela estaba a punto de consumirse por completo y ella necesitaba con urgencia darse una ducha.

Le traían comida cada día unas dos o tres veces. La primera vez habían intentado hacerlo abriendo la puerta, pero Elena se había abalanzado contra la persona que la llevaba y había terminado sin comida y con una contusión en las costillas. Las veces siguientes se habían limitado a pasarle un trozo de pan por el hueco de la puerta y ella se había negado a aceptarlo en todas y cada una de las ocasiones. Su estomago llevaba horas protestando, pero su orgullo era más fuerte.

Caroline se había acercado hacía un rato después de días sin asomarse por allí. La rubia no se había atrevido a entrar y aquella había sido la única ocasión en la que Elena se había tragado esa cabezonería que tantos problemas le estaba ocasionando.

- No debí hablarte así, lo siento – dijo Elena mientras se agarraba a las rejas. - Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

La rubia la había mirado suspicaz.

- Está bien, lo entiendo – dijo al fin en un susurro.

- Sácame de aquí, por favor – suplicó Elena. La vela estaba a punto de consumirse del todo y solo quedaban un par de cerillas. Si volvía a quedarse a oscuras volvería a darle un ataque de ansiedad, y no podía permitírselo porque entonces su cabeza no estaría lo suficientemente despejada como para pensar con claridad. Además, la única esperanza que tenía de escapar era poder subir al piso de arriba, así que al final, la razón había acabado por vencer al orgullo.

- No se Elena, no estoy segura, si intentas cualquier tontería acabaría teniendo yo la culpa.

- No, de verdad Caroline, te prometo que no haré nada, por favor...

Elena había visto la duda en los ojos de Caroline y había tenido esperanzas por unos segundos. Pero estas se habían esfumado del todo en cuanto la rubia había sacudido la cabeza.

- Lo siento – había susurrado antes de darse media vuelta e irse por donde había venido.

Elena gimió y volvió a acurrucarse en el colchón. La vela titilaba cada vez con más debilidad, dando los últimos coletazos de vida. Se colocó en posición fetal y apretó con mucha fuerza las rodillas contra el pecho. Cerró los ojos justo cuando la llama se apagó.

* * *

Damon llevaba horas sentado en su despacho intentando pensar a solas en un plan de ataque efectivo. La chica Gilbert llevaba casi tres días encerrada en su sótano y John todavía no había dado señales. Sus espías tampoco habían notado ningún movimiento extraño por parte de aquella sabandija o de sus hombres. Pero Damon no se fiaba del todo. Estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano tendría noticias y necesitaba estar preparado.

Elena había seguido dando problemas, tal y como era de esperar. Y aunque se había ganado la simpatía de Damon con aquella actitud en un principio, empezaba a crisparle los nervios. Sobretodo después de que Caroline le dijera que no había comido nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada. Damon no había bajado a verla porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que trabajar de niñera, pero si seguía con aquella actitud tendría que acabar por darle una lección. No podía permitir que acabara por morirse de desnutrición, antes le metería un tubo por la garganta y la alimentaría él mismo.

- Veo que papá no te enseñó a llamar a la puerta. - espetó al ver a Stefan sentarse en frente de él. Como de costumbre, su hermano optó por ignorarle y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

- ¿Alguna noticia? - preguntó el menor de los Salvatore.

- Ninguna, de momento.

- ¿Crees que vendrá a buscarla?

- Eso espero. - dijo. Y realmente lo esperaba. Si aquella basura dejaba a su hija en manos de su enemigo gustosamente, entonces, era todavía más escoria de lo que él imaginaba. - ¿Cómo evoluciona la princesita?

Stefan carraspeó incómodo.

- Precisamente a eso venía. Acabo de hablar con Caroline.

Damon hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Deja que lo adivine... no hay mejora.

- Bueno, depende de como se mire. Desde ayer se comporta como un vegetal. Ya no patalea ni intenta huir cuando le llevan comida. Según Caroline lleva más de veinticuatro horas tumbada en ese colchón mirando al techo. Ni siquiera responde cuando la llaman.

Damon gruñó y se levantó de golpe.

- Estoy harto de esa malcriada – dijo al fin – ¿porqué coño no puede resignarse como todas las demás?

- Bueno Damon, es normal que no te lo ponga fácil – concluyo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros. - Sabe precisamente que ella no es como las demás. Si lo fuera ya estaría muerta.

- Por eso mismo. Voy a solucionar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Damon!

Pero Damon ya no le escuchaba. Gracias a la velocidad que le otorgaba su condición de vampiro, ya estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían al sótano.

* * *

Supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto entró en los pasadizos. Los gritos retumbaban a través de las paredes de piedra y Damon pudo notar el dolor que había en ellos. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luchó contra si mismo para apagar de nuevo sus emociones. Él también había sentido un dolor así y sabía lo mucho que te desgarraba por dentro. Cuando recuperó la compostura, agarró un candil encendido y se acercó hasta la única celda que en esos momentos estaba ocupada.

Aquellas jaulas tenían más años todavía de los que tenía él. Siempre habían servido para encerrar prisioneros, no para tener a los humanos que pasaban a ser de su propiedad. Elena era la única excepción que habían hecho hasta ahora, normalmente, cuando un humano daba problemas acababa muerto. Y no precisamente en sus manos; generalmente los otros vampiros tenían tan poca paciencia como él. Esa era la razón principal por la que tenía a esa chica entre rejas. Ya no debía tener verbena en sangre, y cómo le había dicho a Stefan, era un bocado más que apetecible. Se había dirigido hacia allí con la intención de castigarla, no sabía muy bien como, pero a juzgar por aquellos gritos desesperados quizá ella había aprendido al fin la lección.

Se asomó a través del agujero de la puerta y vio que estaba tumbada sobre el colchón. Damon aguardó unos segundos y entonces la chica gritó otra vez. Se llevó las manos hasta el cabello y su cara se contrajo con una mueca de absoluto pánico. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Elena tenía los ojos cerrados. Damon abrió la cerradura y entró, temiendo que todo aquello formara parte de algún truco. Pero cuando se acercó comprobó que la chica estaba dormida.

Elena se retorcía, gritaba palabras incomprensibles y pataleaba con fuerza. Damon intentó agarrarle los brazos, temiendo que se hiciera daño ella misma, pero solo logró empeorar la situación. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y Damon se estremeció. Podía ser un monstruo en muchas ocasiones, pero no le gustaba ver llorar a una mujer.

- Elena – gritó zarandeándola. Si no la despertaba acabaría por arañarse a si misma o darse un buen golpe. - ¡Elena, despierta! ¡Es solo una pesadilla!

Entonces, la chica abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en adaptarse a la luz del candil que reposaba sobre la mesita, dónde Damon lo había dejado, y pareció calmarse un poco. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba casi encima de ella soltó otro grito y se arrinconó contra la pared.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Damon sintiendo una punzada de inesperada ternura. La chica estaba despeinada, sucia y temblaba como una niña. Rápidamente, aplastó ese sentimiento - Estás hecha un asco. ¿Porqué no te comportas de una vez para que pueda dejarte salir de aquí?

Pero Elena no respondió. A Damon le extrañó, pues las veces que se habían encontrado ella jamás se había quedado callada, al contrarío. Tenía una lengua de mil demonios.

- ¿En qué soñabas? - siguió él intentando despertar cualquier tipo de reacción. Pero nada, ella seguía encogida y temblando.

Al fin, Elena pareció reaccionar, pero de su garganta no salió más que un sollozo ahogado.

- La...luz – dijo. - Déjame... el candil...

Damon ahogó una carcajada. ¿Eso era lo que la tenía así? ¿La oscuridad?

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? - dijo divertido – Te has enfrentado a mi, a los demás vampiros sin despeinarte siquiera... ¿Y le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? - rió en voz alta y pudo sentir como la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿Algún trauma infantil?

Elena siguió sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Eso es lo que provocaba las pesadillas? - Damon chasqueó la lengua y alargó un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza. Ella intentó apartarse pero chocó contra la pared, así que Damon pudo enredar los dedos en su larga y revuelta melena. - Si me hicieras caso no tendrías que sufrir esto. ¿Porqué no quieres comer nada?

- No teng..o ham...bre – respondió Elena.

Damon enarcó una ceja al escuchar cómo su estómago parecía opinar justamente lo contrario.

- No voy a dejarte ninguna luz. - Dijo Damon con determinación. - Ni saldrás de aquí hasta que aprendas a comportarte de una vez.

Con resolución, Damon apagó el candil y Elena ahogó un sollozo. Damon conocía de sobras aquellos calabozos así que no tenía ningún problema en caminar a oscuras. Quizá ese miedo era lo único que tenía para doblegarla, así que pensaba aprovecharse de ello. Entonces, sucedió lo inesperado. Algo se agarró a su pierna. La chica parecía totalmente avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero aún y así, al girarse, Damon vio a Elena en el suelo, de rodillas y rodeando su espinilla con los brazos.

- Déjame salir de aquí. Por favor. - Sorprendentemente, su voz no tembló esa vez y se ganó un poquito más del respeto de Damon. Realmente era una lástima que no se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias. O mejor dicho, era una auténtica pena que ella fuera hija de quien era. Se agachó hasta colocarse a su altura y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para levantársela.

- ¿Te vas a comportar?

Elena asintió con la cabeza.

- Me lo pensaré. - Dijo él sin más y luego salió de la habitación.

Elena se precipitó contra la puerta, golpeando inútilmente el hierro y la piedra, gritando desesperada para que al menos, encendiera alguna luz. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. El candado ¡No estaba puesto! Con manos temblorosas y el corazón en la garganta, abrió la puerta y salió de la celda, tanteando todavía a oscuras. No podía creer que hubiera tenido tantísima suerte. Extendiendo ambos brazos para seguir la pared con las manos y luchando contra el temor que amenazaba con paralizarle los músculos, caminó por los angostos y oscuros pasadizos hasta encontrar una ranura de luz. Corrió hacia esa ranura todo lo rápido que su débil cuerpo le permitió y cuando abrió la puerta, se dejó caer contra las escaleras.

Pronto, notó como dos manos la sujetaban de las axilas y la levantaban. Elena se estremeció al notar aquel familiar calor en su espalda. Era como si estuviera teniendo un _dejavú_ de la noche en la que su vida había dado un giro de 90º grados.

- Te vigilaré de cerca – susurró el vampiro en su oído – cómo hagas cualquier tontería volveré a encerrarte ahí abajo. A oscuras, y me dará exactamente igual lo mucho que me supliques. ¿Entendido? - Ella no respondió así que el brazo del vampiro le rodeó con más fuerza la cintura - ¿Entendido? - repitió. Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces, Damon desapareció.

**A/N: Trataré de actualizar esta historia todos los domingos, y con capítulos más largos de lo que os tengo acostumbrados. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer! :)**


	3. Capítulo 3 - La libertad

**3. LA LIBERTAD**

Elena casi se echó a llorar cuando sintió el agua caliente resbalar por su piel. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrada en el sótano de la mansión Salvatore y aquella ducha le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

En cuanto reunió el valor para subir las escaleras y logró llegar al piso de arriba, se encontró de frente con Caroline. Esta no había sido capaz de mantenerle la mirada y Elena comprendió que se sentía culpable. La rubia había intentado justificarse por no haberla sacado de la celda pero Elena no la había dejado continuar. Ella también la había juzgado sin pararse a pensar en lo dura que ya debía ser su situación y no estaba orgullosa de ello. Así que después de un apretón de manos y una sonrisa, habían quedado en paz.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que era mucho más inteligente _portarse bien _que dar problemas. Caroline la dejó asearse un poco y dormir en su habitación y al día siguiente le enseñó la enorme mansión Salvatore. Elena aprovechó la visita turística para tomar nota mentalmente de aquellos rincones que podían resultarle útiles y contempló maravillada la belleza de aquella casa. No había querido darle problemas a Caroline porque lo último que necesitaba era que volvieran a enviarla a los calabozos, así que se había comportado en todo momento. Incluso había reprimido las ganas de soltar algún improperio cuando un grupo de vampiros la había devorado con la mirada. Caroline le había dicho que ese grupo era justamente el que debía evitar a toda costa y Elena decidió que lo más sensato era hacerle caso. Lo último que quería era terminar muerta a manos de uno de esos monstruos.

Mientras se enjabonaba la larga melena, sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia Damon. Solo conjurar su imagen mentalmente envió un corriente eléctrico a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Aquel vampiro la sacaba de sus casillas. Todavía tenía ganas de golpear algo con fuerza cuando pensaba en lo humillada que se había sentido el día anterior por su culpa. Cómo se había reído de ella por su miedo a la oscuridad y cómo había hecho que se arrodillara... ¡para jugar con ella! El muy cretino había dejado que creyera que se iba y la dejaba encerrada, y luego había tenido la desfachatez de amenazarla. Apretó la esponja entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia hacia otro ser vivo, ¿Cómo había podido Caroline defenderlo? Sacudió la cabeza, apartando a Damon de su mente y se esforzó por volver a disfrutar del contraste del agua ardiente contra su cuerpo todavía destemplado.

Había sido un auténtico regalo que Caroline la hubiera invitado a usar su baño siempre que quisiera. No todos los habitantes de la mansión tenían baño propio, así que Elena se alegraba de que la chica hubiera mostrado interés en ser su amiga. Caroline se había portado realmente bien con ella y estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para que se sintiera cómoda. Ahora que ya no tenía que estar encerrada, le había dicho que si estaba de acuerdo, compartirían habitación y por supuesto Elena había aceptado. La rubia era una anfitriona estupenda y le había proporcionado todo lo que podía necesitar y más.

Sintiéndose mucho mejor tras la ducha, Elena se envolvió en una toalla y salió hacia la habitación. Caroline le había dicho que le dejaría una muda limpia sobre la cama así que frunció el ceño al ver el vestido azul oscuro que reposaba sobre las sabanas. No era exactamente lo que se esperaba encontrar. Se acercó un poco más y vio que le había dejado una nota: ponte esto, vas a estar estupenda. Lo había acompañado de muchas exclamaciones y un par de caritas sonrientes y Elena no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Hubiera preferido una camiseta y unos vaqueros, pero no tenía demasiado donde escoger así que se colocó el vestido y se arregló un poco para sentirse algo mejor consigo misma.

Encontró un inmenso placer en cosas tan mundanas como cepillarse el cabello. Después de tantos días sin ni siquiera un balde de agua para asearse, sentirse limpia y cuidada era algo maravilloso. Se dejó el cabello suelto; ondas oscuras cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y se maquilló ligeramente las mejillas y los ojos. Cuando consideró que estaba lista, se sentó sobre la cama de Caroline y esperó. Quince minutos, veinte, media hora... pero nadie vino a buscarla. Impaciente, decidió atreverse a explorar el lugar por si misma.

Al llegar al piso de abajo le sorprendió escuchar ruido, cómo si hubiera muchísima gente aquella noche en la mansión. Extrañada, rodeó la sala de estar y entró en la cocina. Como todas las habitaciones de aquel lugar, era enorme y muy luminosa y tenía una puerta trasera, algo que podía serle muy útil cuando decidiera llevar a cabo su plan de huida. Habían unas cuantas personas caminando por ahí, entre fogones ...parecían estar preparando algo con esmero. Elena no podía adivinar a simple vista si eran humanos o vampiros, pero parecían vivir todos en bastante buena sintonía. Aunque alguien llamó rápidamente su atención. En uno de los rincones había una chica joven, vestida con varios ropajes y sentada en un pequeño taburete. La chica la estaba observando fijamente, así que cuando Elena se dio cuenta, se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Te conozco? - le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Lo poco que veía de su cara, cubierta por una especie de chal de seda, le resultaba familiar...

Pero la chica se levantó y desapareció dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Elena dudó sobre si debía seguirla, pero se lo pensó mejor y se quedó donde estaba. Sería más productivo si diera algunas vueltas por la mansión, necesitaba aprendérsela de memoria antes de decidir por donde escapar.

- ¡Elena!

Su plan se frustró al escuchar la voz de Caroline a sus espaldas. Fingiendo su mejor sonrisa, se giró y vio que la rubia llevaba un par de bandejas de plata en las manos.

- ¡Es genial que te hayas decidido a bajar! ¡Así podrás ayudarme! Toma esto, yo cogeré un par más.

Sin dejar que se opusiera, le colocó las bandejas sobre las manos y agarró otras dos. Al simple comando de _sígueme_ salió hacia una sala que Elena no recordaba haber visto y la morena no tuvo más remedio que seguirle los pasos. Al entrar en el enorme comedor a Elena se le subió el corazón hasta la garganta. Había una mesa muy larga dispuesta en el centro y toda la estancia estaba ocupada por hombres y mujeres que Elena no conocía.

- Son vampiros – le susurró Caroline al oído – algunos vienen de otros pueblos del estado, y ese sector de ahí es de Nueva Orleans. Son los Mikaelson, todos viven allí excepto Kol, que prefirió quedarse con los Salvatore. Son los vampiros originales – añadió bajando aun más el tono de voz – Y no tienen demasiada paciencia. Así que por favor, hoy no cometas ninguna estupidez. Es tu prueba de fuego ¿Me estás escuchando? por favor, Elena, me caes bien.

Caroline la miró prácticamente suplicándole a través del azul de sus ojos y Elena asintió. No pretendía dar problemas, eso era parte de su nuevo plan: pasar desapercibida hasta definir bien su estrategia de huída. Sin embargo, estar allí, en medio de esos seres que desde pequeña le habían repetido lo peligrosos que eran le helaba la sangre. Caroline tuvo que darle una patadita en la espinilla para que reaccionara y empezara a servir la comida.

Mientras lo hacía, notó las miradas de todos y cada uno de los asistentes clavándose en su piel y no le gustó la sensación. No tenía ningún problema en servir, quizá su padre fuera alcalde pero su madre provenía de una familia humilde y le había inculcado sus principios desde que era una niña. Lo que la incomodaba era como se la comían con los ojos e incluso cómo algunos alargaban la mano para rozarla disimuladamente mientras ella procuraba concentrarse en su tarea. Aguantó por Caroline, quien por lo que le había contado, se había presentado voluntaria para organizar la comida anual entre los Mikaelson y los Salvatore. Por supuesto, eso implicaba que la propia Caroline se encargaba de la disposición de los cubiertos, del orden de los platos e incluso de la presentación de estos. Pero a medida que avanzaba la velada Elena se fue dando cuenta de que Caroline parecía más interesada en servir cuantiosamente un extremo concreto de la mesa, que no en controlarlo todo. Uno en el que había un hombre rubio de ojos claros con marcado acento inglés.

- Hola preciosa.

Al suponer que se dirigían a ella, Elena se giró para encontrarse con un vampiro al que no había visto nunca. Se tensó al notar como este la agarraba del brazo y la acercaba hacia él. Con la otra mano le acarició la barbilla y Elena tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

- Has sido una adquisición estupenda – susurró el tipo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- Si me disculpas, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo – Elena intentó apartarse, pero el hombre la agarró con un poco más de fuerza, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ¿Porqué no te quedas aquí conmigo un rato? - Intentó sentarla en su regazo y Elena sintió ganas de vomitar. Sobretodo cuando el vampiro acercó la nariz hasta su nuca y empezó a...olerla...

Por suerte, Elena notó rápidamente que el agarre del hombre se aflojaba. Ella se apartó y entonces chocó con otra superficie blanda. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules. Cómo no... tenía que ser él. Damon la agarró de la cintura y le sonrió de un modo que hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Mientras la tenía apretada contra el pecho, levantó la cabeza y miró al otro vampiro. Elena pudo ver como este se tensaba al darse cuenta de la manera en la que Damon acariciaba la cintura de la chica. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Jamás la había tocado así y Elena no tenía ninguna intención de consentirlo. No había escapado del regazo de aquel tipo asqueroso para caer en los brazos de su reciente y nueva peor pesadilla. Pero Elena aprendió una vez más que ella allí no tenía ni voz ni voto. Damon no solo no la dejó alejarse, sino que la condujo hacia su sitio e hizo que se sentara un buen rato sobre sus rodillas. Cuando consideró que ya había tenido suficiente, le retiró suavemente el cabello de la oreja y le ordenó que siguiera con su trabajo.

Elena entró furiosa en la cocina. ¿Quien se creía que era aquel vampiro? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa forma delante de los demás? Se había sentido tan humillada como cuando le había tenido que suplicar en el sótano. O incluso más todavía, y su piel aún ardía por culpa de sus caricias. No le gustaba lo más mínimo aquella sensación.

- ¡Elena! - gritó Caroline acercándose a ella con un montón de platos vacíos - ¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto en toda la comida.

No, por supuesto que no, pensó Elena, bastante ocupada estaba la rubia con aquel inglés.

- ¿Cómo vas? - le preguntó con preocupación. Elena sintió una punzada de afecto por su nueva amiga y le mintió, indicándole con una sonrisa que todo iba estupendamente.

La comida finalizó sin muchos más accidentes, aunque Elena se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Damon se clavaba en ella cada vez que entraba en el comedor. Por suerte, nadie se atrevió a volver a tocarla, ni siquiera él, así que pudo terminar de retirar los platos junto a las demás chicas y luego, pudo sentarse tranquilamente en la cocina para disfrutar su parte de la cena. Devoró un plato de pollo en cuestión de segundos. Llevaba tantos días sin comer bien que aquello le supo mejor que un manjar celestial. Era cierto que nada más salir del calabozo la habían obligado a comer, pero hacerlo por voluntad propia era mucho más placentero. Después de recoger, Elena se quedó sentada en uno de los taburetes, con la cabeza apoyada en los puños y sintió como los ojos empezaban a cerrársele a causa de todo el ajetreo.

- ¿Estás Cansada? - preguntó Caroline poniéndole una mano sobre los hombros. Elena tenía que preguntarle por aquel inglés. Caroline le había dicho que pertenecía a Tyler, pero aquella noche estaba más resplandeciente que nunca y Elena había observado cómo miraba a aquel vampiro. - ¿Porqué no subes a la cama? Yo me ocuparé de la fiesta a partir de ahora.

Elena asintió agradecida y observó como Caroline regresaba al comedor. Elena se dirigió al salón, pues para subir al paso de arriba tenía que atravesarlo, rezando internamente para poder llegar a su destino sin más interrupciones. Por desgracia, alguien agarró su antebrazo. Elena estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña.

- Realmente, eres un bombón. Es una lástima que seas la putita de Salvatore...

Elena se puso en alerta inmediatamente y se soltó bruscamente del agarre. Se giró y se encontró de frente con el vampiro que la había magreado durante la comida.

- Yo no soy la puta de nadie. - respondió con toda la dignidad con la que fue capaz en semejantes circunstancias.

El vampiro, lejos de molestarse, sonrió divertido y dio un paso hacia ella. Entonces, Elena volvió a notar aquel familiar cosquilleo en la espalda.

- ¿Algún problema, Nate?

El aliento de Damon le rozó la coronilla y Elena se estremeció. ¿Es que aquel tipo era omnipresente? ¿O es que la estaba siguiendo? Lo que tenía claro era que parecía decidido a recordarle que ella no era más que una posesión, y que le pertenecía a él. El tal Nate negó con la cabeza y desapareció del salón sin rechistar. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Damon la soltó y ella volteó para mirarlo a la cara. Entonces, Damon tuvo el descaro de mirarla de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose golosamente en aquellas partes en las que se le ajustaba mejor el vestido que Caroline le había prestado. Elena se abrazó a si misma en un acto de pura defensa. Aquel hombre la estaba haciendo sentir desnuda.

- Te prefería hecha un asco – dijo al fin Damon con desprecio – Hubieras ocasionado menos problemas.

Elena apretó los puños en los costados de su vestido y lo miró con un odio que si este quemara, Damon se habría desintegrado haciéndose cenizas.

- Yo no he hecho nada. No tengo la culpa de que todos los de tu especie seáis unos degenerados – respondió con la voz temblorosa a causa del enfado.

Damon sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella. Elena intentó huir, pero Damon la abrazó por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho. Tuvo que concentrarse en su rabia para no deleitarse con los fuertes abdominales que se adivinaban a través de la camisa oscura del vampiro. Era un cretino, pero debía reconocer que tenía un cuerpo estupendo.

- No cometas ninguna tontería.

- Es difícil – respondió ella intentando poner distancia – cuando todos me miran cómo si fuera un trozo de carne.

Damon la soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Quién te ha dejado ese vestido?

- Caroline. Yo no tenía ninguna intención de ponérmelo, ni de bajar a ayudar. Lo he hecho por ella, y estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no estampar toda tu vajilla encima de cada vampiro que me ha devorado con la mirada, ¡Tú incluido!

Lo soltó todo del tirón, gritando, y luego se quedó tan agotada que le costó recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó una mano a la boca, temiendo que aquel hombre se enfadara y volviera a meterla en el calabozo. Pero Damon, en contra de todo pronóstico, se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo, y tenía una sonrisa bonita. Elena sacudió la cabeza para reconducir sus pensamientos.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Sabes – dijo él una vez recuperado – es una lástima que seas la hija de John. Me gustas, tienes carácter. - Elena volvió a ponerse a la defensiva al ver que él se acercaba. - Podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos.

- Ni lo sueñes – espetó con rabia alejándose de él.

- Oh, no, no te preocupes. Con la sangre que corre por tus venas jamás te pondría una mano encima. - Entonces, la sonrisa desapareció y su semblante se volvió amenazador - Recuerda algo Elena: sigues viva porque a mi me interesa. Pero todos tenemos un límite, y yo nunca he sido un hombre demasiado paciente.

Mientras lo decía, volvió a apretarla contra él, justo cuando un par de vampiros cruzaban la habitación. Estos lo miraron con complicidad y Elena se apartó de él otra vez en cuanto pudo.

- Ahora se una niña buena y sube a tu habitación de una vez. ¡Vamos! No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dejado salir de la celda.

Elena estuvo a punto de escupirle, o de mandarle a la mierda. Pero sentía tantísima rabia que ni siquiera le salieron las palabras. Con las lágrimas quemándole las mejillas, subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro y se detuvo en el segundo piso. Encima que había intentado portarse bien... ¡Ella no había querido ocasionar problemas! Había hecho todo lo que había tenido en su mano para pasar desapercibida. ¡Maldito fuera aquel vampiro que encontraba mal todo lo que ella hacía! Quién se creía que era para amenazarla y darle órdenes continuamente. ¡Seguía siendo un ser humano y merecía que la respetaran! Golpeó la pared con el puño, haciéndose daño en los nudillos y corrió hacia su habitación. Se echó sobre la cama y se permitió llorar a gusto por primera vez. Ni siquiera en el calabozo lo había hecho. No aguantaba más ese lugar, ni a Damon. Odiaba sentir que su vida estaba en sus manos y cómo él no paraba de recordárselo. ¿Porqué a su padre tuvo que ocurrírsele aquella maldita tregua? ¿Y porqué no había ido a buscarla todavía?

Se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No podía permanecer allí ni un segundo más. Estaba claro que no podía integrarse con el resto, porque Damon jamás la dejaría tranquila y no quería que volvieran a encerrarla. Así que solo tenía una alternativa.

Agarró las sábanas de las dos camas que había en la habitación y empezó a hacer nudos, tal y como había visto en las películas. Se tomó su tiempo, sabiendo que todos estaban ocupados disfrutando de la comida y que posiblemente esta se alargaría hasta la hora de cenar. Esperó a que el sol se pusiera y entonces, sacó la cuerda improvisada por la ventana. Lo había visto mil veces en la televisión y siempre funcionaba así que rezó para no ser una excepción.

Se deslizó por el nudo de sábanas todo lo rápido que pudo, sin pensar en la altura de dos pisos que la separaba del suelo. Justo antes de poder poner un pie en la gravilla del jardín, se desequilibró y cayó de golpe, precipitándose contra la superficie dura y lastimándose el hombro. Se lo agarró con la mano opuesta, pero no podía perder tiempo, tenía que salir de allí. Así que tiró de la cuerda de sábanas hasta poder esconderlas tras unos arbustos y luego apretó a correr.

Ese no era su plan inicial: correr sin rumbo tras escapar como una Julieta de pacotilla por la ventana. Su objetivo era camuflarse con los demás hasta poder pensar fríamente una manera de huir de allí. Quería estudiar cada rincón hasta encontrar alguna salida que no levantara sospechas. Pero aquel vampiro lograba llevarla al límite y no se veía capaz de aguantarlo ni un minuto más. Así que siguiendo un impulso, corrió, corrió hasta que las piernas le temblaron, sin saber a donde se dirigía, corrió con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y el cabello molestándole en la cara. Corrió... hasta que se dio de bruces contra una valla.

Elena gruñó de frustración. Debió suponer que la propiedad estaría protegida. Pero si había llegado hasta allí no iban a detenerle cuatro hierros. Escaló la verja como pudo hasta llegar a la parte más alta, pero cuando se dispuso a pasar al otro lado, escuchó una voz grave.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Se apresuró en sus movimientos, pero era demasiado tarde. Alguien la agarró de las piernas y la bajó, haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo. A causa del impacto, Elena se quedó unos segundos sin respiración y entonces aprovecharon para levantarla y empujarla contra la valla. Seguía aturdida cuando notó un cuerpo aprisionándola contra la verja. Se le clavaban las rejas en la espalda y un apestoso olor a tabaco y alcohol le inundó las fosas nasales.

- Pero si es la princesita de John Gilbert.

Unos dedos grandes y fuertes la agarraron de las mejillas y la obligaron a enfocar la vista. No tardó en reconocer aquellos ojos verdes: era Mason. En ese instante recordó la advertencia de Caroline y supo que acababa de meterse en verdaderos problemas. A su alrededor había cuatro vampiros más, entre los cuales estaba el tal Nate, quien la había acosado antes, todos riéndose y animando a su líder a que hiciera lo que fuera que aquel hombre pensara hacer con ella.

- ¿Es que pensabas irte sin pasar un buen rato con nosotros? Que maleducada...

Elena apartó la cara, asqueada por el hedor a alcohol que desprendía el aliento de ese hombre e intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero le fue imposible. Mason le acarició la cintura y las caderas y al contrario de lo que había ocurrido cuando Damon la había tocado, Elena no sintió sus piernas temblar, al contrario, la caricia fue tan posesiva y brusca que tuvo ganas de vomitar.

- Tendremos que decirle a Salvatore que has intentado escaparte. Estoy seguro de que te dará tu merecido... pero creo que voy a ahorrarle algo de trabajo y empezaré yo mismo con el castigo. Mmm... Hueles delicioso.

- Por...por favor – susurró Elena mientras el vampiro enterraba la cara en la curva de su cuello.

Pero Mason no estaba dispuesto a escuchar súplicas y sus amigos no hacían más que animarle y pedirle que dejara algo para los demás. La mano del vampiro se desplazó hasta su escote, destrozando la tela del vestido y jugando con el encaje de su sujetador. Mientras amasaba sus pechos, Elena cerró los ojos y gritó. Aquel bestia le estaba haciendo daño y no tenía ninguna duda de que pretendía violarla allí mismo, con ayuda de sus amiguitos. Se sintió una estúpida por haber pensado que simplemente con correr habría podido huir de allí. Mason intentó besarla, y ella en respuesta le mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre. Enfurecido, el vampiro le dio una bofetada que hizo que cayera al suelo e inmediatamente se colocó encima de ella. Notó como se desabrochaba los pantalones y ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los demás rieran todavía con más ganas. De repente, los ojos de Mason se oscurecieron y Elena supo exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Cuando sus colmillos rozaron la piel del cuello de Elena, esta se limitó a cerrar los ojos y desear que todo pasara lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, al notar que Mason no solo no la mordía, sino que se apartaba de ella, abrió los ojos extrañada. Al hacerlo, se encontró con la cara del hombre contraída en una mueca. Cuando bajó la mirada, se percató de que el vampiro tenía un agujero en el pecho y cuando vio caer hacia un lado su cuerpo sin vida, se topó con los furiosos ojos de Damon. Este tenía lo que parecía el corazón de Mason en la mano y las risas de los demás se habían convertido en un silencio sepulcral. Elena se quedó pálida al ver como Damon lanzaba el corazón hacia un lado, como si no tuviera ningún valor, y como luego la agarraba del brazo con la mano llena de sangre.

Pero Elena no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Estaba dolorida a causa de los golpes y muy cansada por culpa de la carrera, además seguía en una especie de shock producido por la escena que acababa de vivir. Así que no hizo nada cuando, una vez de pie, Damon la giró y la aprisionó contra su pecho, quedando ella de espaldas a él pero de cara a los otros cuatro monstruos. Escuchó un gruñido cerca de su oído y entonces, todo sucedió a cámara lenta.

Damon la agarró del pelo y le inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, le apartó algunos mechones sueltos con la otra mano y luego la bajó hasta colocarla posesivamente en su cintura. Los demás vampiros observaron la escena sin decir nada, inmóviles. Acto seguido, Damon agachó la cabeza y le clavó los colmillos en la yugular.

Solo entonces, Elena reaccionó y gritó, gritó porque era una sensación terriblemente dolorosa. Podía sentir la rabia del vampiro a través de su mordisco y cada succión era aun más insoportable que la anterior. Por suerte, duró poco, y cuando hubo terminado, Damon la soltó y ella cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

- ¿Queda claro de una vez? - fue lo único que la chica llegó a escuchar mientras se cubría el mordisco con la palma de la mano. Y no iba dirigido a ella, si no a los otros vampiros, quienes asintieron como robots y se alejaron de allí inmediatamente. Elena observó por última vez el cuerpo sin vida de Mason y gimió al notar como Damon la levantaba de nuevo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho hacer? - le gritó con furia. Pero Elena no tenía fuerzas ni para reprimir las lágrimas, que por primera vez delante de Damon, resbalaban sin control por sus mejillas. Él emitió otro gruñido, esta vez de frustración al darse cuenta de que la chica apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Le colocó un brazo debajo de las rodillas y otro en la espalda y Elena se recostó instintivamente contra su pecho. Le daba igual lo que hiciera con ella, estaba demasiado agotada, psíquica y físicamente como para pelear. Había quemado otro cartucho en su plan de huída y en esos momentos se sentía perdida. Perdida y estúpida por precipitarse de esa manera y lanzar su última oportunidad por la ventana, nunca mejor dicho.

- ¿Entiendes ya porqué te encerré? - Siguió Damon mientras la conducía hasta la casa. - Si no llego a tiempo te habrían destrozado, ¡podrían haberte matado incluso!. Y por tu culpa, ahora tengo que prescindir de uno de mis mejores hombres. Te dije que mi paciencia tenía un límite, Elena. Cómo vuelvas a intentar escapar...

Elena sintió que las lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza de sus ojos cuando comprendió que iba a volver a meterla en el sótano. En un acto reflejo, se agarró de su camisa manchada de sangre. Pero una vez más el vampiro hizo algo que ella no esperaba y subió las escaleras. Pasó de largo el piso en el que estaba la habitación de Caroline y la condujo por un pasillo que no conocía. Desconcertada, notó una superficie blanda en su espalda cuando Damon la dejó encima de una enorme cama de sábanas de seda. Elena miró a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna respuesta. ¿Ella intentaba huir y él la premiaba instalándola en una suite? Entonces vio como Damon la miraba de nuevo, inspeccionándola con aquel par de piedras preciosas azules y luego hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Mandaré a alguien para que te de algo de comer y te mire esas heridas. Vuelves a estar hecha un asco.

Luego se apartó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes encerrarla allí con llave. Por supuesto, ese lugar era bastante más espacioso que la celda en la que la había encerrado la primera vez. La decoración de la habitación era clásica, exquisita y sobretodo, muy elegante. Elena se levantó de la cama con dificultad, notando un tirón en el hombro dolorido y en la cabeza, en la que todavía tenía la herida que se había hecho el día que se la habían llevado de la mansión Lockwood. Estaba tan débil que no podía mantenerse erguida sin apoyarse en las paredes o en los muebles que encontraba a su paso, pero necesitaba averiguar que estaba haciendo allí, así que empezó a recorrer el lugar a paso de tortuga, ignorando los pinchazos de dolor.

Todavía con las manos temblorosas, abrió los armarios y observó con curiosidad que estaban llenos de ropa. Aquella habitación era de alguien... entonces se le paró el corazón al ver las camisas, todas negras, como las que solía llevar Damon. Fue hacia la mesita de noche y abrió los cajones, buscando alguna prueba sobre el dueño de aquella habitación. Encontró un par de libros antiguos y por unos segundos descartó que aquel sitio pudiera pertenecer a Damon; no podía imaginárselo leyendo gustosamente uno de los primeros ejemplares de _lo que el viento se llevó_. Pero entonces encontró unos gemelos con unas iniciales grabadas: DS. Y su mundo se derrumbó.

Por supuesto que era su habitación. ¡La había encerrado en su propia habitación! La había marcado como a un animal de granja delante de los demás y luego la había llevado a su propio cuarto. A esas alturas todos habrían confirmado ya que era la puta de Damon, tal y como le había dicho Nate. ¿Es que no la había humillado ya suficiente? Tiró los gemelos hacia el interior del cajón y se dejó caer de nuevo contra la cama. Estando allí no tenía ninguna escapatoria, él la tendría vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día y quien sabía lo que le haría … estaba totalmente a su merced.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta y Elena no hizo más que girar la cabeza en dirección a la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que tenía todo el vestido roto y de que el sujetador que le había dejado Caroline apenas le cubría los pezones, así que levantó el brazo, que en ese momento sentía que le pesaba tanto como el plomo y se rodeó el pecho. Al ver que era una mujer la que abría la puerta respiró tranquila, pero entonces reconoció a la misteriosa chica de la cocina. Esta seguía teniendo la cara medio cubierta e inspeccionó a Elena de arriba a abajo como lo haría cualquier médico o enfermero. Le dejó un par de cremas sobre la mesilla de noche y le dio algunos analgésicos para aliviar el dolor físico. Tras darle un poco de agua con azúcar para ayudarle a recuperar fuerzas, concluyó que no parecía tener contusiones graves. Le limpió algunos cortes y poco más. Luego le acercó un carrito con un par de platos tapados por cubiertas plateadas. Elena intentó decirle que no tenía hambre, pero la chica no solo no le hizo ningún caso, sino que insistió en colocar uno de los platos sobre sus rodillas y se marchó.

Elena, que se sentía algo mejor después de los medicamentos y el azúcar, frunció el ceño una vez se quedó sola y con curiosidad, levantó la tapa del plato que reposaba frente a ella. Se encontró con dos trozos de carne y un puré que parecía de calabaza por el color, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un tubito de cristal que estaba semi-escondido en el puré. Abrió mucho los ojos y agarró el tubito, sacando el contenido y sosteniéndolo entre los dedos. Era otro mensaje de Matt.

* * *

Damon clavó con fuerza la pala en la tierra y levantó un montón más de gravilla. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, muchísimo. Se suponía que no tenía que estar cavando la tumba de uno de sus hombres, maldita fuera, no podía permitirse ninguna baja en semejantes circunstancias. Pero había enloquecido, y todo por culpa de aquella niña malcriada.

No sabía que le había pasado, pero en cuanto había visto las manos de Nate en su delgada cintura había actuado por impulso. La chica era suya, que por algo había tenido él la idea de escogerla, y cómo si fuera un novio celoso se había encargado de hacérselo saber a todo el mundo. Ese era el jodido problema, que no debería haber hecho algo así porque gilbert no era más que una prisionera condenada a muerte de antemano. ¿Qué más le daba si sus amigos se divertían un poco con ella?

Pero para su propia desgracia, la muchacha le había caído bien desde el primer momento. Tenía agallas y solo por eso ya merecía su respeto. Además su actitud altanera y rebelde le recordaba a si mismo antes de comprender que uno no puede elegir su propio destino. No podía culparla por haber intentado escapar después de amenazarla, ni podía despreciarla por querer mantener la cabeza bien alta. Habría sido todo muchísimo más fácil si Elena hubiera sido una sabandija llorica y cobarde como su padre. Damon odiaba a la gente así.

Pero no, tenía que ser testadura como un demonio y extraordinariamente hermosa. Porque ese era el otro problema. Aquel vestido azul que Caroline le había dejado le sentaba como un guante y se había puesto duro como una roca cuando la había sentado en su regazo ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda!

Echó los últimos montones de tierra encima del cuerpo de Mason y aplanó la tierra con la parte trasera de la pala. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa y entonces, algo lo arrolló y lo aplastó contra el suelo.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

Damon vio a Stefan sentado encima de él, con el puño levantado y los ojos verdes desprendiendo chispas de ira.

- ¡Qué coño te pasa! - respondió Damon esquivando su golpe.

El mayor de los Salvatore se revolvió hasta tomar el control y golpeó a su hermano en la nariz. No era la primera vez que peleaban, solían hacerlo continuamente, así que conocían de sobras el punto débil del otro. El de Stefan era su cara.

- ¡Has matado a Mason! - gritó este mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes de Damon.

- Lo he matado porque es un gilipollas, y ambos lo sabemos. Al final ha acabado por cansarme.

- Eso no es lo que se rumorea en el comedor.

Recuperando la respiración poco a poco, Damon salió de encima de su hermano y el menor pareció calmarse un poco.

- Se dice que lo mataste para apartarlo de la chica Gilbert ¡Qué hasta la mordiste delante de los demás! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Pensaba que querías matarla!

- ¡No lo hice para defenderla! Iban a morderla Stef, y di órdenes claras y concisas de que eso estaba terminantemente prohibido – obvió la parte de la pseudoviolación y también lo furioso que le había puesto ver a aquel cerdo restregándose encima de ella. Sabía lo que Mason le hacía a las chicas que se resistían, él mismo había enterrado a las cuatro últimas, y a pesar de que sabía que debía odiar a Elena por ser quien era, no podía permitir que ella pasara por eso. No después de como había peleado con él. Si alguien terminaba con su vida, sería él mismo.

Stefan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Entonces porqué la has marcado como tuya. Y a qué vino el espectáculo de la comida. Solo te faltó mearte en ella para marcar territorio. No te he visto jamás actuar así con ninguna de las otras humanas. Ni siquiera con las de tu propia especie.

Damon resopló, harto de aquel interrogatorio.

- ¡Suma dos más dos, Stefan! Esa chica es un nido de problemas. Si seguían sobándola como hacen siempre con las demás ella acabaría por cometer alguna estupidez y por consiguiente, muerta. Lo único que he hecho es evitarlo.

- ¿Te la has tirado?

- ¡Stefan, joder!

- ¿Te la has tirado? - repitió.

- ¡No! Ni pienso hacerlo. Es la hija de Gilbert, su sangre corre por sus venas. ¿Me crees capaz de rebajarme tanto?

- Es guapa. - dijo Stefan encogiéndose de hombros - y es la primera mujer que veo que no se echa a temblar en cuanto la miras.

- Eso no significa que quiera acostarme con ella. Tengo muchas opciones para elegir, no soy tan estúpido como para añadir un problema más a todo este asunto.

Stefan no se quedó demasiado convencido, pero decidió no insistir más.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

Damon se tensó. Si le decía la verdad, Stefan volvería a sacar conclusiones estúpidas. Y tampoco sabía muy bien porqué la había metido en su habitación. En un primer momento había decidido encerrarla en los calabozos de nuevo, pero entonces ella se había puesto a llorar por primera vez delante de él y... había sido débil. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero lo había sido. Así que la había metido en el primer sitio en que se le había ocurrido. Posiblemente iba a arrepentirse de esa decisión pronto, pero de momento la tendría vigilada de cerca.

- Tú no te preocupes por eso, ya me ocuparé yo de ella. - dijo para salir del paso.

- Damon...

- He dicho que me dejes ese asunto a mi ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vamos, Klaus y Elijah deben estar esperándonos en el despacho.

- ¿Estás decidido a pedirles ayuda?

- Sólo les plantearé la posibilidad de que quizá necesito que se unan a nosotros en la lucha. Ya sabes, por si la cosa se complica.

Stefan asintió y siguió a su hermano en dirección a la mansión Salvatore. Mientras caminaban, Damon intentó aclarar las ideas a toda prisa. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Elena? Aquella situación tenía que terminar de una vez por todas. Y si John Gilbert no reaccionaba, él se encargaría de provocarle, pero tenía que deshacerse de esa chica antes de que lo volviera loco del todo.


	4. Capítulo 4 - La calma

******Recuerdo que la historia tiene M de rating por su vocabulario adulto, contenido sexual en futuros capítulos y en ocasiones, descripciones explícitas de sexo y violencia. Que nadie diga que no he avisado ;)**

* * *

**4. LA CALMA**

- Entonces, ¿Contamos con vosotros?

Klaus miró la mano extendida de Damon y la estrechó, cerrando así el acuerdo. Él y sus hermanos se irían en unas horas, aunque volverían a visitarles pronto. Damon estaba decidido a averiguar cuales eran los planes de John a como diera lugar, y en función de lo que lograra saber, actuarían de una forma o de otra. Por lo pronto, había enviado a sus espías con alguna que otra mentira, o más bien verdad adornada, sobre cómo estaba pasando su cautiverio Elena y esperaba que con eso Gilbert reaccionara. Tenía que averiguar alguna pista sobre cómo planeaban atacarlos y adelantarse, y también necesitaba a Klaus y a sus hombres. Cuanta más gente reunieran, más posibilidades tendrían de ganar. Si los Mikaelson estaban sobre aviso, en cuanto se produjera el ataque se unirían de inmediato. Esa era al menos la versión que Damon había hecho oficial. Lo que él realmente quería era averiguar qué planeaba hacer John para poder atacar primero con un buen _ejército_, pero no podía descubrir sus planes por completo o se quedaría sin aliados. Stefan sería el primero en oponerse: su hermano tenía el sentido de la moralidad demasiado desarrollado para su gusto.

Era de madrugada cuando los vampiros de Nueva Orleans partieron y al fin, los habitantes de la mansión Salvatore y alrededores pudieron retirarse a sus habitaciones. Damon no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarse al problema con E mayúscula que lo esperaba en su alcoba, pero estaba cansado y ya era demasiado tarde para hacer una visita sorpresa a alguna de sus amigas. Además en algún momento tendría que afrontar, posiblemente, una de las decisiones más estúpidas que había tomado en toda su vida, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco, temiendo que Elena aprovechara la ocasión para abalanzarse sobre él e intentar huir, y luego se sintió estúpido. Si ella hacía una cosa así, él lograría atraparla en menos de dos pasos. Su problema era que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a mantenerse alerta para evitar las traiciones, por eso estudió la habitación con suspicacia en cuanto estuvo dentro y no escuchó ningún ruido. Estaban en un tercer piso, con lo que esperaba que la chica no hubiera intentado escapar por la ventana otra vez. Dudaba que las sabanas de seda de su cama de matrimonio, por grande que fuera, bastaran para llegar al suelo. Al caer en que la luz de la mesita de noche estaba encendida, Damon se relajó un poco. Pronto vio a la chica sobre de la cama y al notar su presencia, ella lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Porqué me has traído a tu habitación?

Damon se aflojó el cuello de la camisa. Esperaba encontrarla dormida a causa del cansancio, o traumatizada por culpa del último episodio que acababa de sufrir, pero una vez más la había subestimado. Levantó la barbilla y pudo ver una chispa de miedo en los ojos oscuros de Elena.

- ¿Prefieres que vuelva a meterte en el sótano? - dijo sin más, desabrochándose los puños. - Y deja de mirarme así, no voy a hacerte nada.

Elena encogió las rodillas contra el pecho. Era evidente que seguía dolorida por la mueca que hizo al cambiar de posición, pero su cara había recuperado un poco el color. Su cabello, que horas antes lo había tentado con su aparente suavidad volvía a ser una maraña revuelta y desordenada sobre sus hombros y tenía restos de sangre seca en la frente. La chica estaba

envuelta en una enorme manta roja que cubría su cuerpo por completo y Damon pudo ver como sus nudillos, sucios, se agarraban con fuerza a los extremos. Luego se dio cuenta de que el vestido azul rasgado estaba tendido encima de una silla y se reprendió a si mismo por preguntarse si estaría desnuda debajo de la suavidad de la lana.

Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Elena tensó más la manta, cubriendo especialmente la parte derecha del cuello, donde Damon la había mordido.

- Me has marcado cómo a un animal – Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara, tenía la vista fija en un punto lejano de la habitación. Damon no dijo nada. - Caroline me dijo que no dolía... que os alimentabais de los humanos...

- Yo no me he alimentado de ti, Elena – la cortó él acercándose a la cama – y ya te he dicho que no pienso volver a morderte.

- Pero... esa es mi función aquí ¿no? - Susurró ella confundida. Seguía teniendo el suficiente valor como para no amilanarse ante su presencia, pero estaba visiblemente agotada y parecía hacer un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse erguida.

- Podemos dejarnos de hipocresías a estas alturas, Gilbert. - pronunció su apellido con asco - Ambos sabemos que no estás aquí por lo mismo que las demás.

Entonces Elena se tensó y de nuevo, un flash de terror cruzó sus expresivos ojos marrones.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

Estaba tan arrinconada contra el cabezal que parecía estar a punto de hacerse un nudo con la almohada.

- Haría muchas cosas contigo – Ella apretó aun más la sábana contra su pecho - Pero no las haré, así que por eso no te preocupes, jamás tocaría _algo_ que tuviera relación con la sabandija de Gilbert.

- ¿Entonces porqué me has traído aquí?

Damon enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Vas... a... matarme?

Damon la miró inexpresivo. Luego se encogió de hombros y dijo sin más:

- Ya veremos. Es más emocionante si incorporamos el factor sorpresa.

Él sonrió y ella tuvo ganas de romperle el cabezal de la cama en la cabeza. Damon lo leyó claramente de nuevo en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos eran muy peligrosos... eran tan transparentes como el agua de una playa paradisíaca. Damon tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho más ver en ellos el desafío que el terror. De hecho, estaba empezando a cogerle el gusto a provocarla. Estaba muy entretenido pensando en que decirle para hacerla rabiar aun más cuando Elena se movió y Damon vislumbró lo que llevaba puesto.

La manta roja se deslizó por uno de sus hombros. La chica fue a cubrirse de nuevo, pero Damon agarró uno de los extremos y lanzó la manta lejos. Efectivamente, Elena se había quitado el vestido y en su lugar llevaba una camisa negra... de hombre … de Damon, concretamente. La prenda de seda se ajustaba en sus pechos y la cubría justo hasta los muslos. Damon volvió a reaccionar involuntariamente a la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica, igual que le había ocurrido al sentarla en su regazo durante la cena. Por segunda vez en el mismo día fue plenamente consciente de su atractivo: con sus pechos del tamaño justo para ser acariciados por sus grandes palmas, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas redondeadas. No solo tenía cara de muñeca, también tenía un cuerpo condenadamente sexy. Reprimió un gruñido y combatió sus propios pensamientos agarrándola del brazo para ponerla de pie.

- No creas que estar aquí es un regalo. En vez de fulminarme con la mirada, deberías estar dándome las gracias. - Ella tuvo la desfachatez de fruncir el ceño – Estuve a punto de encerrarte de nuevo en ese calabozo, y me habría importado una mierda si pataleabas, llorabas o gritabas. Si estás aquí en vez de entre esas paredes de piedra es por mi generosidad. Y porque me encantó verte arrodillada a la altura de...

Elena se puso roja de furia y lo empujó, pero él no se movió ni medio milímetro del sitio.

- ...Y suplicar. Me encantó verte suplicar. Así que hazte un favor a ti misma y compórtate de una vez. Ese mordisco impedirá que los demás se acerquen a ti por un tiempo, cosa por la que también deberías darme las gracias – añadió con arrogancia. - Y si te dolió, te aguantas. Te lo merecías. ¿De verdad pensabas que podrías huir como una adolescente rebelde por la ventana?

Elena siguió manteniéndole la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

- Te quedarás aquí porque es el único lugar en el que podré vigilarte todo el tiempo que me de la gana, hasta que yo decida que puedes volver a bajar. Pero no estás en una suite de hotel, así que ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a usar mi ropa!

- ¡Mi vestido estaba roto! - se defendió Elena. - Y no tenía... vi esa camisa tendida sobre la cama y pensé...pensé...

- Me da igual lo que pensaste - Espetó Damon. Era su prisionera. Su enemiga. Una cosa era hacerla rabiar para divertirse y la otra permitir que su entrepierna se mostrara más que conforme con la idea de arrancarle la camisa sin molestarse en desabrocharle los botones. Pero es que la pequeña Gilbert tenía un cuerpo estupendo, y unas piernas exquisitamente largas. Se imaginó una de esas piernas enroscada en su cintura... e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cómoda. Abrió un cajón y se aseguró de coger el pijama más de invierno que encontró. Era suyo, pero él jamás usaba pijama, debía haber sido regalo de Stefan o algo así. Lanzó el pijama al suelo del baño y luego empujo a la chica hacia esa dirección.

- Dúchate y póntelo después. - dijo antes de encerrarla con un portazo.

Una vez solo y a salvo, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de aliviar la tensión de sus testículos mientras ella se duchaba, pero lo último que necesitaba era masturbarse pensando en la hija de su mayor enemigo. La misma chica con la que no vacilaría lo más mínimo si tenía que matarla con sus propias manos. San Stefan al final de todo tendría razón: la lujuria iba a ser su perdición. Se pasó las manos por el cabello oscuro y se recordó mentalmente que debía llamar a alguna amiga para desahogarse cuanto antes. Llevaba demasiados días sin sexo y era evidente que aquello estaba afectándole al cerebro. Cuando ella regresó a la habitación, gracias a dios, estaba enfundada en un pijama gris horroroso, que además le quedaba enorme.

- ¿No me vas a dejar salir de aquí?

- No. - Respondió él mientras arrojaba mantas al suelo, justo al lado de la cama. Luego agarró dos almohadas y un cubrecama bien grueso. - Estás igual de encerrada que si estuvieras en el sótano, solo que bajo mi vigilancia. Si te portas bien, podrás volver con Caroline.

- No voy a dormir contigo. - la voz se le quebró un poco y Damon se puso serio de golpe al adivinar cual era su temor.

- Jamás he tenido la necesidad de forzar a una mujer – dijo - No soy un cobarde como Mason.

Elena desvió la mirada y volvió a cubrirse la mordedura de forma instintiva. Damon siguió su gesto con la mirada y se sintió un poco culpable por el destrozo que tenía la chica en el cuello. No le había dado su sangre para que la herida desapareciera y tampoco había tenido ninguna delicadeza para que no tuviera un mal aspecto. Elena tenía en la parte izquierda del cuello dos cortes profundos, y la piel de alrededor había adoptado varios tonos de rojo, azul y negro. Si ella se hubiera comportado desde un principio él no tendría porqué haberla mordido, y en todo caso, podría haber hecho hasta placentera la experiencia, pero había optado por ponerse difícil...

- Ya te he dicho que no te voy a volver a morder. - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Y si.. tienes...hambre?

- Si tengo hambre hay muchísimas chicas dispuestas a ofrecerme gustosamente su vena. - sonrió.

- Pero... - Elena frunció el ceño.

- ¡Basta! Acuéstate de una vez.

Elena cerró la boca y miró la dirección que señalaba el dedo índice de Damon. Le estaba indicando el montón de mantas y almohadas que acababa de disponer en el suelo. Frunció el ceño.

- No esperarás que te deje dormir en MI cama – enfatizó el mi. - Eres mi prisionera, no mi invitada.

- Se supone que no tiene que ser así – replicó ella.

- Contigo si, por no ser una niña buena, vamos – se acercó y la agarró del brazo. Ella intentó zafarse y él intentó no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba cuando ella peleaba. Prácticamente la lanzó encima del montón de mantas. - ¡Y no quiero volver a escuchar ni una palabra! Duérmete.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo, Damon se empezó a desvestir. Miró a Elena de reojo un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que la chica le dirigía miradas furtivas. No pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había sido consciente del poder que tenía sobre las mujeres y estaba claro que Elena no podía ser una excepción, quizá le odiaba, pero estaba seguro de que al menos, la ponía cachonda. La chica no hacía más que mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo con más frecuencia de la debida y eso hinchó su ego.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Quieres tocar? - preguntó esbozando media sonrisa. Las mejillas de Elena se tiñeron de rojo escarlata y la chica se giró furiosa de espaldas a él. Mientras Damon soltaba una carcajada, Elena se cubrió con las mantas hasta que su coronilla desapareció entre las ropas. Divertido y un poco menos tenso, Damon terminó de desvestirse hasta quedarse solo con los calzoncillos. Luego cambió las sábanas sucias por unas color burdeos y se metió en la cama. Estuvo a punto de gemir de placer al sumergirse en la suavidad de su colchón. Notó que le pesaban los párpados, así que alargó el brazo y apagó la luz.

- ¡No!

Damon gruñó y se incorporó.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- La...luz – susurró Elena, todavía de espaldas a él.

Damon la encendió. Él estaba a una altura superior, pues ella estaba prácticamente en el suelo, así que podía observar tranquilamente el perfil de su hombro y sus cabellos aún mojados esparcidos sobre las almohadas.

- Ya eres mayorcita – bufó – Duérmete. - Volvió a alargar el brazo y apagó el interruptor.

La habitación se sumió en un agradable silencio. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, Damon empezó a escuchar gimoteos. Volvió a encender la luz.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué le tienes tanto miedo a la oscuridad?

Damon observó como la espalda de Elena se tensaba.

- Te estoy hablando – repitió.

- Le tengo fobia. – susurró. - Ya lo sabías.

Damon levantó una ceja.

- Te has enfrentado a mis hombres y a mi en incontables ocasiones desde que llegaste ¿y me estás diciendo que le tienes pánico a quedarte a oscuras como una niña pequeña?

- No es nada malo – se defendió ella sin girarse.

Algo le decía a Damon que había alguna cosa más detrás de ese miedo e inexplicablemente, sintió curiosidad.

- ¿porqué?

Ella se calló y a él pronto le quedó claro que no quería responderle. Quizá por eso tuvo todavía más ganas de saberlo.

- ¿Algún episodio traumático? - insistió – ¿tu padre te castigaba encerrándote con la luz apagada? ¿Sigues teniendo miedo al monstruo de debajo de la cama, también? - Se estaba burlando de ella y notó como la espalda de la chica se tensaba.

- Es una fobia – se defendió y giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo por encima de su hombro - ¿Es que tu no tienes miedo irracional a nada?

- Por supuesto que no.

Damon esperó que ella contraatacara, pero era obvio que no quería hablar más de ese tema. En su opinión, todos los miedos irracionales, como ella los llamaba, aparecían por alguna razón. No siempre se era consciente, sin embargo, la reacción de la chica lo llevaba a pensar que ella sabía perfectamente cual era la causa de su miedo a la oscuridad. Pero él tenía sueño y poco tiempo para perderlo con niñatas difíciles, así que se tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Esta vez, dejó la luz encendida.

* * *

Los días siguientes a la fatídica noche de la muerte de Mason no fueron mejores para Damon. Stefan y Caroline lo perseguían por todos los rincones de la mansión pidiéndole explicaciones sobre el paradero de Elena. Nadie sabía donde estaba y Damon sabía que la mente excesivamente imaginativa de Caroline estaría conjurando todo tipo de barbaridades al respecto. No importaba cuanto les había asegurado que la chica estaba viva y bajo su protección, ellos seguían intentando sacarle información y estaban empezando a resultarle un incordio. En especial Stefan, quien no contento con recordarle una y otra vez que su plan con John no estaba yendo como esperaba, gastaba además más de la mitad del día en intentar sonsacarle donde tenía encerrada a la chica Gilbert. Sabía que Stefan debía haber notado que últimamente pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa y borracho que de costumbre y su hermanito tenía aquella maldita manía de parecer más un abuelo con ganas de sermonear que un hermano pequeño. Una noche, sus habituales discusiones acabaron a puñetazo limpio en medio del salón. Tuvieron que separarles los demás vampiros y Damon no se libró de llevarse un ojo morado y un par de costillas rotas, que como siempre, sanaron en cuestión de segundos. Sus heridas desaparecían, pero su enfado no, así que cuando giró la llave de su habitación estaba de un humor de mil demonios.

Elena estaba sentada sobre su cama con un libro en las rodillas. Al verle entrar, lanzó el libro y se puso de pie. Llevaba cuatro días allí encerrada, pero apenas habían hablado desde la primera noche. Él llegaba expresamente cuando creía que Elena estaría ya dormida y se marchaba antes del amanecer. Tenía algunos vampiros comprados para que la atendieran como era debido y no le faltaba ni comida ni ropa, pero él se había mantenido todo lo alejado que había podido de ella. Para evitar problemas. Se sentó en la cama, ignorándola, y comenzó a desabrocharse los zapatos.

- Ha hecho un día espantoso hoy ¿no?. - dijo Elena rompiendo el silencio - Incluso ha llovido un poco...

Damon alzó una ceja y la miró por encima del hombro. Luego siguió con su tarea.

- Debe ser muy tarde... yo solía acostarme siempre tarde cuando estaba en casa. Luego me costaba mucho madrugar pero...

- Elena – la cortó Damon dirigiéndose hacia ella - ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada – respondió ella con un suspiro.

- Entonces cállate.

La chica apretó los puños y los labios. Pero por suerte le hizo caso. Damon empezó a desabrocharse la camisa cuando vio un par de platos cubiertos sobre una mesa.

– ¿Y eso? No estarás volviendo a no comer... - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- No. Es solo que no tengo hambre.

- Pues comes igualmente.

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre.

- Como vuelvas a hacer una tontería...

- ¡Te he dicho que no tengo hambre! - gritó y luego se cubrió la boca con los labios. En el fondo le tenía miedo, Damon podía percibirlo en la forma en la que la chica controlaba sus impulsos. Suponía que ese sentimiento había crecido a partir de la mordedura, y aunque a él debería gustarle... lo cierto era que no era exactamente así. Era más divertido cuando se enfrentaba a él.

- ¿No te gusta la comida?

- No es eso... es que... - Elena resopló – No importa.

Damon volvió a levantar una ceja y siguió poniéndose cómodo. Continuaba de mal humor por culpa de Stefan y ver a Elena no lo había arreglado. Tenerla cerca le recordaba que no había conseguido conseguir ni una sola información útil sobre los planes su padre. Ni siquiera sus falsos rumores habían logrado hacerle reaccionar. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, así que decidió recurrir a su mejor y más fiel amigo: el Bourbon. Se acercó a su armario y rebuscó hasta encontrar la botella que había casi vaciado la noche anterior.

- ¿Bebes cada noche? No creo que... - empezó de nuevo Elena.

Damon resopló con fastidio y se giró hacia ella con la botella en la mano.

- Vamos a ver, ya basta. ¿Desde cuando quieres hablar conmigo del tiempo? ¿O de mi afición a la bebida?

Se acercó y Elena dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. Ella separó los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero los volvió a juntar sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta.

- Me voy – concluyó Damon al ver que ella no tenía intención de hablar - haz el favor de acabarte la cena.

- ¡Espera!

Damon se detuvo casi con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se volvió a girar para tenerla de frente y apoyó la espalda contra la madera. Se cruzó de brazos esperando que ella continuara.

- ¿Cuando podré salir de aquí? No he intentado escapar, ni he hecho nada raro desde que me trajiste... ¿No es suficiente?

Elena parecía desesperada y Damon frunció el ceño.

- Saldrás cuando yo lo considere oportuno. Además, entendía que te quejaras en la celda, ¿Pero que tiene de malo esta habitación?

Elena resopló y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Iba vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de manga larga un poco ancha y su larga melena estaba recogida en una cola de caballo. Caroline se había encargado de pedir toda esa ropa por internet, obviamente pagando con la tarjeta de Damon, pero aquel conjunto no le sentaba especialmente bien. Cosa que en realidad era positiva, una de las razones por las que había evitado coincidir con ella los últimos días era para no volver a experimentar una reacción como la que había tenido al verla vestida con su camisa.

- No es que tenga nada malo – continuó Elena jugando con los puños de su camiseta – pero sigo encerrada... No tengo televisión, ni ordenador... me he leído los libros que tienes en tu mesita de noche dos veces.

- ¿Has rebuscado entre mis cosas?

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer - Determinó Elena dejando caer los brazos a los costados – Puede que no esté en una celda de piedra y sin ventanas pero sigo estando encerrada.

- No creo que estés en posición de quejarte. ¿Que quieres, una tele?

Elena tragó saliva.

- Compañía – se atrevió al fin a decir encogiéndose de hombros. - No duermo por las noches porque no estoy cansada, no como porque no quemo calorías, te he ordenado el armario unas tres veces y he cambiado las sabanas otras cinco – Elena se dejó caer sobre la cama y Damon estuvo tentado de sonreír. La situación podría resultar hasta cómica. - Estoy empezando a hablar sola y todo.

Damon esbozó media sonrisa. Quizá su humor mejoraría un poquito después de todo. Descorchó la botella de Bourbon y pegó un trago. Luego se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas extendidas y se la ofreció a Elena. Ella se acercó y olisqueó el contenido, haciendo una mueca de asco al percibir el fuerte olor del alcohol.

- Bah, blandengue. – se burló Damon volviendo a beber.

Él se quedó unos minutos ahí sentado y Elena permaneció de pie. Luego se sentó en una silla y volvió a levantarse. Había una incomodidad presente en la habitación que no daba pie ni a la conversación, ni a que el malestar de la chica disminuyera. Damon dedujo, por la arruguita que se formó en su frente, que Elena ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido que se quedara haciéndole compañía. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pediré que te suban una Televisión.

- Pero...

Damon no la escuchó terminar la frase, pues volvió a encerrarla con llave antes de que pudiera hacerlo, así que su voz se desvaneció al otro lado de la puerta de madera. No sabía cuando la dejaría salir de allí. Quizá le haría compulsión para que no dijera donde había estado encerrada... no quería tener que aguantar las reprimendas de Stefan si este se enteraba de que la había tenido metida en su propio cuarto. Damon sonrió mientras se unía a Kol, Tyler y algunos más en el salón. Si su hermano supiera que tenía a una mujer en su habitación y que ni siquiera la había tocado, pensaría que se había puesto enfermo. Y quizá era cierto, puesto que últimamente estaba haciendo cosas que ni él mismo entendía.

Como por ejemplo, la noche siguiente. Después de una intensa reunión con sus hombres sobre suministros de prisioneros y distribución de los mismos, Damon se descubrió a si mismo subiendo a su habitación con un cartón de pizza en las manos. Giró la llave y dejó la comida sobre la mesa. Desde encima de la cama, Elena, que estaba disfrutando de la nueva tele, lo miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- ¿Es que me he portado bien y tengo pizza para cenar, como en el comedor escolar? - dijo con ironía. Damon esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y ella pareció relajarse al comprobar que no le había molestado el comentario.

- Calla y come, si te quedas escuálida y te mueres de hambre no me servirás de nada.

Abrió el cartón de pizza y cortó un trozo para si mismo. Despreocupadamente, se tumbó en la cama y comenzó a comer.

- Vigila con las migas o te las haré limpiar con la lengua.

Elena entornó los ojos y cortó un gran trozo de pizza. Damon pudo ver como se entretenía en sacar todas las aceitunas.

- ¿No te gustan?

- No.

- ¿Como pueden no gustarte las aceitunas?

Elena se encogió de hombros.

- Que rara eres.

Damon siguió concentrado en su trozo y en el televisor y Elena poco a poco se fue relajando. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer a pequeños bocados, saboreando la comida. De repente, Damon, que no había dejado de observarla durante todo el rato, vio como fruncía el ceño y se quedaba con la mirada fijada en un punto muerto. Luego lo miró y al ver que él le devolvía la mirada, la desvió de nuevo hacia las sábanas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - se adelantó él leyéndole el pensamiento. Elena tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

- No creo que tu plan funcione.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tu plan. Supongo que esperabas alguna reacción por parte de mi padre. Por eso me tienes aquí.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sí. Creo que pensabas que os iba a atacar, y sinceramente, yo también – Elena agarró otro trozo de pizza y comenzó a apartar de nuevo las aceitunas. Nervioso, Damon le quitó la rebanada de las manos y se las comió él. Luego se la devolvió.

- ¿Y te parece bien?

- Claro que no. Nada de esto me lo parece. - se defendió.

- Que no opines como John no mejorará tu situación - le advirtió Damon.

- Ya lo se. - ella pareció molesta – Pero eso no cambia que siga pensando lo mismo. No va a venir a rescatarme.

Damon se tensó y apretó los puños.

- Claro que lo hará.

Elena se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "si tu lo dices..." y Damon quiso preguntarle porqué pensaba así, pero ella empezó a parlotear sobre el programa que emitían en ese momento en la tele y él pensó que quizá era mejor así. Así evitaría hablar más de la cuenta. No podía fiarse de ella, y una cosa era compartir una pizza y la otra confidencias. Damon Salvatore no tenía amigos, y menos, mujeres. A las mujeres se las follaba y punto, y en este caso, eso no era ni siquiera una posibilidad. Si estaba allí, compartiendo la cena con ella era, en primer lugar porque le había dado lástima la noche anterior y en segundo, porque se sentía en cierto punto culpable de haberle hincado los colmillos. Además de que necesitaba asegurarse de que no se muriera de desnutrición antes de tiempo. Nada más.

Vieron una película y el silencio no fue tan incómodo como la noche anterior, más bien todo lo contrario. Elena se empezó a adormilar a su lado, y cuando Damon se dio cuenta, pensó que era hora de largarse. Y de paso ir a dar una vuelta, a ver si encontraba a alguien con quien pasar la noche; el perfume dulce de Elena estaba empezando a provocarle pensamientos que llevaba días intentando alejar de su mente. Le sacudió el hombro.

- Elena, vete a la cama, te estás durmiendo.

La chica clavó sus vidriosos ojos oscuros en los suyos y Damon estuvo tentado de alargar una mano y apartarle el mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente.

- Vamos.

Elena asintió y se dirigió hacia su montón de mantas.

- Esto me está destrozando la espalda – se quejó mientras intentaba acomodarse.

- Si sigues portándote como una niña buena y obediente podrás salir de aquí pronto – respondió él cubriéndola con una manta.

Damon se dirigió luego hasta donde había dejado su botella de bourbon y volvió a agarrarla.

- Damon.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo de la oscuridad... es por culpa del accidente.

Repentinamente interesado, Damon se giró y se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella.

- ¿Qué accidente?

- Mi madre, mi hermano y yo tuvimos un accidente hace cinco años. Ella perdió el control del coche y caímos a un lago. Recuerdo la sensación de claustrofobia, y la oscuridad. No veía nada y solo encontraba barreras a mi alrededor, ni siquiera podía desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. No se como lograron sacarme de allí porque perdí el conocimiento, pero fui la única que sobrevivió.

Damon se quedó sorprendido de que le estuviera contando aquello por voluntad propia. Él le había preguntado unas cuantas veces por el tema de la luz, bueno, en realidad maldecía en voz alta cada vez que se metía en la cama y tenía que cubrirse hasta las cejas por culpa de la niña malcriada, pero ella no había querido contárselo. Hasta ese momento, sin venir a cuento. Y desde luego no era la confesión que Damon estaba esperando escuchar de sus labios.

- ¿Por eso tenías pesadillas en el calabozo?

Elena asintió.

- Cuando estoy en un sitio oscuro y cerrado revivo aquel momento una y otra vez.

De repente, a Damon se le ocurrió una locura y como de costumbre, actuó sin pensar. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Luego la miró a los ojos.

- Podría ayudarte, hacer que desaparezcan las pesadillas.

Elena le devolvió la mirada confundida. La inocencia que vio en sus ojos lo golpeó como un mazo. No era más que una niña, una niña que estaba pagando por los pecados de su padre. Pero la vida era injusta y él había tomado una determinación. Aún así, sintió lástima por ella.

- Los vampiros podemos obligar a los humanos a hacer cosas... - Elena abrió mucho los ojos – manipular vuestra mente. Podría hacer que olvidaras ese momento e implantar en tu memoria un recuerdo menos doloroso.

Elena lo miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos más y Damon vio que seguía confundida, e incluso que valoraba la propuesta. Ni siquiera sabía porqué le había dicho algo así... finalmente Elena sacudió la cabeza.

- Es parte de mi pasado, no me gustaría tener unos recuerdos que no me pertenecen.

- Entiendo.

Damon la entendió e incluso la respetó por ello. Definitivamente, era una chica valiente. Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

- Eres valiente – le confesó – ¿Cómo una rata cobarde como John pudo haber tenido alguien como tu?

Elena se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, supongo que no lo sabias.

Damon esbozó su peculiar media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, Elena.

- Buenas noches. Ah, Damon.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por la compañía.

A Damon se le escapó una sonrisa involuntaria y abandonó la habitación, volviendo a encerrarla con llave.

Bajó las escaleras de la mansión Salvatore dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar allí arriba. Él, Damon, temible en la batalla y fuera de ella... le había traído una pizza a su prisionera y había visto una película con ella. ¿De donde coño había salido lo de la compulsión vampírica? Era de locos... él había vivido historias peores que la que ella le había contado, a qué había venido ese acto de generosidad? Damon no era generoso. Aquella chica lo trastocaba desde el primer momento, primero lo provocaba con su cuerpo y luego... luego lo miraba con esos ojos de animalito inocente y él hacía cosas raras porque le daba pena. Furioso consigo mismo otra vez, como siempre que pasaba un rato con ella, determinó que había sido mucho más inteligente mantenerse alejado de Elena. No podía caerle bien, no podía gustarle... tenía que tener la cabeza fría cuando llegara el momento de usarla en contra de John Gilbert.

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y en su botella de licor cuando se topó con Stefan en el recibidor. Era casi media noche y era raro encontrar a Stefan por allí a esas horas. Al verlo, este se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego inclinó su perfecto peinado en dirección a la puerta y Damon siguió su mirada. Allí, agarrado por dos de sus hombres, forcejeaba su mayor enemigo.

- Hola, John.

* * *

_¿Gracias por la compañía?_

Elena se tumbó boca arriba en su montón improvisado de mantas y clavó la vista en el techo. ¿A qué había venido esa estupidez? ¿Y Porqué demonios le había contado lo de su accidente? No había ninguna explicación racional para su comportamiento. Se había extralimitado totalmente... Aquel tipo seguía dándole miedo, lo despreciaba... ¿porqué había sentido el impulso de contarle algo tan íntimo? Ni siquiera su mejor amiga Bonnie sabía lo de sus pesadillas... mucho menos John, quien dudaba que supiera siquiera que ella dejaba cada noche la luz encendida ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? ¿O estaba experimentando una especie de principio de síndrome de Stockolmo? Algo así debía de suceder para que se ablandara por un trozo de pizza y una película después de cómo él la había tratado. Cómo la estaba tratando, se corrigió, porque seguía encerrada después de todo.

Pero debía reconocer que le gustó pasar aquel rato con él. Bueno, gustarle tampoco... pero se sintió a gusto por unos minutos, algo que ni imaginaba que pudiera sucederle en su presencia. Después de tantos días sola le había gustado tener alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuera un arrogante y un gruñón. Y lo de la pizza había sido un detalle. Pero tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Había leído algún reportaje sobre eso... sobre el cariño que algunos secuestrados acababan por cogerle a sus secuestradores... y le parecía una estupidez. Se incorporó y se llevó la mano a la mordedura, de la que ya solo quedaban dos feas cicatrices. Aquel tipo la había marcado delante de los demás y seguramente todos pensarían en esos momentos que se estaba acostando con ella a su antojo. Era un monstruo, y dos trozos de pizza no iban a cambiar eso.

Elena rebuscó en el elástico de sus braguitas y sacó una bolita de papel que desenroscó con los dedos. No se había atrevido a romper la última nota de matt. Sus ojos pasearon sobre las líneas de letra irregular una y otra vez:

_Gánate la confianza de Salvatore. Averigua alguna entrada secreta, alguna via para entrar y salir de allí y comunícamela en cuanto la sepas. No intentes escaparte o nos descubrirán, yo iré a rescatarte. Devuélveme las notas igual que yo te las envio y se fuerte, cariño. Te sacaré de allí. _

Volvió a doblar el papelito y respiró hondo. Ganarse la confianza de Damon... cómo si fuera tan fácil. Su primer intento había sido patético, casi le había suplicado que no se fuera de la habitación y él se le había reído en la cara. Debía reconocer, sin embargo, que la segunda noche había ido mucho mejor. Su impulso de contarle lo de las pesadillas parecía haber sido una buena jugada. Cuando le había propuesto lo de cambiar sus recuerdos ella había visto por fin algo en sus ojos... algo que no era miedo... quizá si seguía cediendo, aunque le costara, acabaría por conseguir que él confiara en ella. Lo veía complicado, pero había visto como la miraba, era una mujer después de todo, y las mujeres tenían _armas_ muy efectivas, solo tenía que pensar bien sus movimientos y no volver a precipitarse. Y sobretodo, armarse de valor para hacer cosas que no quería hacer.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Habían habido momentos realmente confusos durante la noche en los que había sentido una especie de conexión entre Damon y ella, una comodidad... algo realmente enfermizo. Pero que le sería muy beneficioso. Tenía que ablandarlo, pero sin mostrarse excesivamente sumisa. Primero, porque no podría, y segundo, porque él jamás se creería el cambio de actitud. Dándole vueltas al asunto, Elena se quedó dormida conjurando la imagen de unos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.


	5. Capítulo 5 - La resistencia

**5. LA RESISTENCIA**

Elena se despertó al escuchar un portazo. Se incorporó de golpe y se encontró con la figura de Damon vagamente iluminada por la luz de la mesita de noche.

- Hola – susurró mientras se frotaba los ojos - ¿Qué hora es? - bostezó.

Pero Damon no parecía estar de buen humor a pesar de lo relajado que había estado hacía apenas unas horas. Sus ojos desprendieron chispas al encontrarse con los de Elena.

- Damon, ¿Qué pasa?

Alarmada, salió de la cama. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos que provenían del exterior. Cómo había estado dormida desde que él había dejado la habitación, no se había enterado de nada. Su madre siempre lo decía: ya podía producirse una explosión en el piso de abajo que Elena no se enteraría de nada mientras dormía. Pero en ese momento estaba muy despierta, así que corrió hacia la ventana y apretó la nariz contra el cristal al reconocer el coche que estaba aparcado en un lateral de la carretera principal. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, miró a Damon y luego, volvió a dirigir la vista hacia la ventana.

- Es un hijo de puta. - Fue lo único que él le dijo.

Elena corrió siguiendo un impulso. Su padre había estado allí, ¡Había reconocido el mercedes de John! ¡Por fin había ido a buscarla! Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, Damon la agarró de los brazos con la fuerza suficiente para lastimarla y la empotró contra la pared.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó ella retorciéndose. - ¡Es mi padre!¡Ha venido a por mi! Tengo que verlo...necesito...!

- Elena, no ha venido a buscarte.

No levantó la voz, pero el tono de sus palabras era tan escalofriante que Elena sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina. Estaba realmente enfadado y sus ojos azules brillaban por la ira. Al ver que ella se resistía, ignorando la última frase que había salido de sus labios, le agarró las muñecas y se las aplastó contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante y su cuerpo musculoso y duro la aprisionó contra la pared. Entonces Elena reaccionó.

_No ha venido a buscarte._

Un pinchazo le atravesó el corazón y dejó de forcejear. Él aflojó su agarre, pero no apartó los ojos de ella. Ya nada quedaba de aquella conexión que se había producido horas antes entre ambos. Ya no había ni rastro de calidez en los ojos del vampiro.

- Tenías razón – siguió él escupiendo las palabras – no tiene ningún interés en rescatarte. Le importas una mierda, maldita sea. Lo único que le interesa es el poder, ganar esta estúpida guerra – se pasó las manos por los oscuros mechones de cabello.

Elena seguía con la espalda recostada contra la pared. Cada palabra se le clavaba como un cuchillo en el corazón y si no se sobreponía a esa sensación, acabaría por pasarle lo que llevaba evitando a toda costa desde que la habían traído a la mansión: se derrumbaría delante de él.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – susurró.

Damon comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Tu padre ha venido a hacernos una visita – rió con ironía – se ha mostrado muy ofendido. Ni siquiera ha preguntado si estabas bien. No he podido sacarle absolutamente nada. El hijo de puta ha dicho que le habíamos ofendido profundamente rompiendo nuestro pacto y que hasta aquí había llegado ese estúpido tratado de paz. Y se ha dado prisa: Esta misma noche han muerto dos vampiros cerca del centro... maldito y mil veces maldito. Todo esto no ha servido de nada.

Agarró un mueble y lo lanzó contra la pared, destrozándolo junto a todos los objetos que reposaban encima de él. Elena ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía en estado de shock junto a la puerta.

- Eso me pasa por distraerme – siguió Damon señalándola con un dedo acusador – por hacer de niñera. No he averiguado absolutamente nada y ahora estamos aún peor de lo que estábamos al principio. Prácticamente le hemos dado un motivo para que nos ataque.

- Pero... si ataca...podría matarme...

- ¡Exactamente! ¿Y adivina qué, princesa? Le da igual. Se ha encargado de dejarlo muy claro. No ha insistido para llevarte con él, al contrario, ha repetido varias veces que no quería que volviera ningún humano que hubiera estado con contacto con nosotros. Ni siquiera tú.

El mundo de Elena se derrumbó en ese preciso instante y sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Le costaba respirar.

- Tú misma me lo dijiste. Yo fui el estúpido que quiso creer que aunque solo fuera por orgullo, tenerte aquí nos serviría para tomar ventaja. Y pensar que quería convertirte delante de él para hacerle daño – soltó una carcajada que a Elena le pareció cruel - Se habría reído en mis narices.

Damon blasfemó un rato más mientras ella salía poco a poco de su estado de inconsciencia y se dejaba resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo. Las lágrimas no derramadas le quemaban la garganta y ni siquiera el poco orgullo que le quedaba en esos momentos podía hacer nada por impedir que quisieran salir. Era cierto que ella misma le había dicho que John no iba a venir a buscarla, era algo que temía que sucediera. Pero a pesar de todo, en el fondo había mantenido la esperanza de estar equivocada. Al reconocer el coche de su padre casi se le había salido el corazón por la boca. pero como de costumbre, su instinto había tenido razón: No iba a mover ni un dedo por ella. No la quería. Hasta aquel momento, ella estaba convencida de que John amaba más su carrera política que a ella, pero en esos momentos, se dio cuenta de que no era una cuestión de prioridades, si no que sencillamente no la quería en absoluto.

Damon se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas y la mirada que le dirigió fue de nuevo escalofriante. La levantó por el cuello sin ninguna dificultad y volvió a presionarla entre su cuerpo y la pared. En un intento de defenderse, Elena se agarró a sus manos.

- Ahora no me sirves de nada – espetó con rabia mientras rozaba su nariz con la de la chica. Elena habría notado su cálido aliento sobre los labios si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en respirar. - Debería matarte.

Aflojó un poco su agarre, pero no la soltó. Sus ojos azules seguían clavados en Elena y estaba furioso. Además la estaba provocando deliberadamente. Pero ella no tenía ganas de pelear. ¿Para qué? La única familia que le quedaba ni siquiera la quería. ¿A donde iría? Todavía tenía a Matt, sí, pero... por desgracia, no era un consuelo. Al ver que ella no pensaba colaborar en ayudarle a descargar su frustración, Damon gruñó y la soltó, lanzándola sobre la cama.

- Me voy antes de que cometa alguna estupidez.

Salió mientras Elena trataba de volver a respirar con normalidad. Tumbada sobre las sábanas de seda, le dolía el corazón, y las palabras de Damon retumbaban en sus oídos "Debería matarte". Había estado a punto, y Elena estaba convencida de que lo haría tarde o temprano, quizá cuando regresara a la habitación. Ya no la necesitaba, él solo la había elegido con la intención de hacer daño a John. Por eso se había tomado tantas molestias con ella, si no, seguramente habría muerto la primera noche. Ahora Damon ya no tenía ninguna razón para mantenerla con vida.

¿Pero a ella le importaba? Esa era la cuestión. Se incorporó con un sollozo e intentó tranquilizarse. Si se quedaba allí estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte. Damon prácticamente acababa de decírselo. ¿Pero que sentido tenía vivir si nadie la esperaba? Si volver a casa significaba encontrarse sola, sin nadie que la recibiera con los brazos abiertos ni se alegrara de que estuviera bien. Escondió la cara entre las manos y lloró. Lloró y se desahogó durante un buen rato: Echaba de menos a Jeremy, y a su madre, si Miranda hubiera estado viva nada de eso habría ocurrido. Si aquel día no hubieran tenido el accidente... Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respiró hondo. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la llave y su cerebro hizo un _click_: Quizá su padre no la quería, pero su madre no había muerto para que ella se abandonara a su suerte de esa manera. Miranda siempre la había animado a ser valiente, a luchar por lo que ella quería. Y Elena sentía que dejar de luchar sería como traicionarla. No podía hacerlo. Corrió hacia el mueble que Damon había destrozado y agarró un trozo de madera que se había desprendido de una de las patas rotas. Luego, lo escondió tras la espalda y se arrinconó contra la pared.

Damon estaba borracho. Elena había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuanto rato hacía que él había abandonado la habitación, pero había sido el suficiente para que él bebiera hasta no poder caminar derecho. El alcohol parecía haber relajado los músculos de su rostro, que ya no estaban contraídos por la ira, al contrario, parecía confundido, derrotado... casi inofensivo. Cuando sus ojos vidriosos la miraron, Elena sintió una punzada de nostalgia al recordar el rato que habían compartido aquella misma noche. Damon la confundía desde el primer momento en el que lo había visto, mientras la presionaba contra el coche en la puerta de la mansión Lockwood. Sus ojos eran normalmente impenetrables, fríos y herméticos, como si quisieran esconder algo al mundo. Pero cuando se relajaba, las pocas veces que lo hacía, había algo en ellos... algo que la atraía poderosamente. Sacudió la cabeza: no podía pensar así cuando él había querido matarla. Había sido débil, estúpida y él debió estar riéndose en silencio de ella mientras le confesaba lo de las pesadillas. Todo aquel tiempo, lo único que quería era hacer era convertirla en un monstruo como él.

- Elena

Damon se acercó con pasos lentos. Elena, que permanecía con la espalda contra la pared, visualizó un amplio trozo de pecho musculoso a través de la camisa y percibió el alcohol en su aliento. Estaba muy furiosa; furiosa y asustada a partes iguales. Apretó más los dedos contra la estaca que tenía tras la espalda, pero no se movió.

- Elena – dijo él con la voz ronca – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

La miraba con una expresión que Elena no fue capaz de definir: la estaba devorando con la mirada. Seguramente era producto del alcohol, pero a Elena se le erizó el vello de la nuca al pensar en que quizás querría disfrutar de ella antes de matarla. Había visto como la miraba; era un hombre después de todo y con el tiempo había aprendido que todos pensaban con la entrepierna. Repitiéndose a si misma que solo lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, no lo rechazó cuando él apoyó la nariz en la curva de su garganta, ni tampoco cuando la desplazó hasta su clavícula y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el hombro. Se despreció a si misma al notar un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

- Matarme, ¿No? - susurró.

Damon levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

- Sí, eso es lo que debería hacer. Odio fracasar, tu eres el vivo recuerdo de mi fracaso.

- Entonces hazlo. Mátame.

Damon arrugó el ceño.

- ¿Quieres que te mate?

- ¿Es que tengo otra opción? No quiero que me conviertas. Prefiero morir. – añadió con resolución.

- ¿Ves? Es culpa tuya. Todo sería más sencillo si fueras como tu padre… - Agarró un mechón de cabello entre los dedos y se lo quedó mirando fijamente – Ahora solo eres una molestia. Y das muchos problemas.

Elena volvió a apretar la estaca que escondía tras la espalda. Sus caricias y la contradicción que había entre su actitud suave y sus palabras hostiles la estaban volviendo loca. Él se detuvo a centímetros de la boca de la chica.

- No quiero matarte.

- Entonces no lo hagas. - respondió ella hipnotizada por el momento y por el miedo que le paralizaba la columna vertebral. Era una mezcla de sensaciones que la embriagaba tanto como a él el alcohol. La estaba desarmando y no podía permitírselo.

- Pero jamás me he desviado de un objetivo. Tengo que hacerlo...

Entonces, cuando los labios de Damon apenas rozaron la comisura de los suyos, Elena recobró el juicio y le clavó la estaca en el pecho. Damon abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor y se quedó unos segundos paralizado. Elena aprovechó el momento para meterle la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, robarle la llave de la puerta y salir corriendo. Damon estaba encogiéndose en el suelo mientras las manos temblorosas de Elena luchaban por acertar con la cerradura. Sentía el sudor frío que le resbalaba por la espalda, pero intentó dejar de pensar y concentrarse en su objetivo.

- Elena...

Su nombre resonó débil en los labios de Damon mientras daba la última vuelta a la llave.

- Elena – repitió.

Ella cerró los ojos, ignorando el sentimiento de culpa. Tenía que irse de allí. Pero cuando empujó la puerta, algo le agarró el brazo y la tiró contra el suelo.

Al ver el rostro de Damon de nuevo a centímetros del suyo se le heló la sangre.

- Tienes una puntería horrible.

Se había abalanzado sobre ella con el pecho ensangrentado y los ojos echando chispas. Elena logró apartarse pero Damon la agarró del tobillo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación.

- Maldita niña del demonio – gritó Damon. Seguía oliendo a alcohol, pero no quedaba en él ni un rastro de torpeza. La mano derecha del vampiro se cerró alrededor de su garganta, la boca de Damon se contrajo y los ojos se le oscurecieron. Ella estuvo a punto de suplicar que la soltara cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Dios mío, tenías razón!

Damon voló hacia la otra punta de la habitación, catapultado por Stefan. Caroline, que era la que había gritado, se arrodilló al lado de Elena y la rodeó con los brazos mientras ella se dejaba abrazar, todavía recuperándose de lo que acababa de suceder en los últimos segundos.

- Pensé en lo peor – siguió Caroline con su incesante parloteo – De verdad creí que ese bestia de Damon te había matado. Después de tantos días sin verte... y cuando Stefan me contó lo de tu padre...Stefan fue el que tuvo la idea de que te buscáramos aquí, y ¡Menos mal! ay dios mio Elena, ¡como me alegro de que estés bien!

Caroline la agarró de las mejillas para que la mirara, pero Elena seguía aturdida. Su vista se clavó en la maraña de brazos, piernas, y objetos que se precipitaban de las estanterías. Stefan y Damon se estaban destrozando a golpes y Elena pensó que acabarían matándose si alguien no les detenía.

- ¡Sabía que la tenías aquí! - gritó Stefan esquivando un puñetazo en la nariz - ¿Cómo puedes cometer tantas estupideces, Damon?

- ¡Maldita sea! - Damon se retorció hasta que logró empujar a Stefan y salir de debajo de él – ¿Es ella la que me ha clavado una estaca cerca del corazón y soy yo el que se lleva los gritos? ¿Que coño te pasa?

- ¡La tenías encerrada en tu habitación!

- ¡Para que no la mataran!

- Claro, ¿Querías tener tú ese privilegio? ¡Solo nos faltaría eso, Damon!

- ¡No! - Damon se pasó las manos por el cabello - ¡Mierda!

- Apestas a alcohol.

- Déjame en paz.

Damon se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación, golpeando a Stefan con el hombro al ver que él no pretendía apartarse de su camino. Su hermano lo siguió y desaparecieron de la vista de Elena y Caroline, que decidieron dejar también la destrozada habitación. Mientras iban hacia el cuarto de Caroline, Elena notó la mirada de las otras chicas que se encontraban allí; en sus ojos había una mezcla entre curiosidad, respeto y compasión y a Elena no le gustaba en absoluto. Incluso la propia Caroline la miraba de forma extraña. La rubia se moría de ganas de preguntarle algo, pero parecía no atreverse a hacerlo. Al final, Elena se cansó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Caroline? - le preguntó sentada sobre uno de los colchones de la habitación. Por fin tendría una cama propia, una de verdad. Acarició la superficie de las sábanas inconscientemente mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en su amiga.

Caroline la miró, luego desvió la mirada hasta el suelo y luego volvió a clavar la vista en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, pataleó como una niña pequeña y finalmente bufó.

- ¿Cómo es? - se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Oh vamos... Ya sabes – extendió las manos a ambos lados, como si fuera una pregunta muy evidente pero Elena no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería. - Damon es como una especie de leyenda aquí dentro ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, se acuesta con un montón de mujeres, tiene fama ser muy bueno en... ya sabes...- repitió.

- ¡Caroline, no me he acostado con Damon! - la interrumpió entre indignada y escandalizada. - Pero si quería matarme, tu misma lo viste. Jamás podría irme a la cama con él. Para él no soy más que una prisionera.

- Tonterías... vi como te miraba cuando te tenía en el suelo... era una mezcla entre pasión, lujuria y odio... - añadió en tono excesivamente dramático.

- Creo que lees demasiadas novelas románticas, Caroline.

- Quizá, pero nunca me equivoco – se defendió entrecerrando los ojos. - Es imposible que Damon tenga a una mujer en su cama y no se acueste con ella.

- No lo es, yo soy la prueba. Y si no me lo crees, pregúntaselo a él.

Caroline pareció valorar durante unos segundos la propuesta y descartarla después. Al ver que Elena no iba a proporcionarle ningún cotilleo jugoso, se mostró decepcionada.

- Todavía es muy pronto – dijo resignada al ver que Elena había dado por zanjada la conversación. - ¿Porqué no descansas un rato? Te dejaré sola, lo necesitarás después de tanta emoción fuerte. - Cuando quería, Caroline podía ser muy agradable y comprensiva, aunque a los cinco minutos volviera a ser una cotorra insoportable. - Me alegro de que estés bien - Le dio un apretón amistoso en el brazo y salió de la habitación.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión Salvatore, no escuchó el sonido de ninguna cerradura.

Elena relajó la tensión de los hombros y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Estaba tan perdida como hacía unas horas, con el añadido de que Damon seguramente la perseguiría hasta matarla. Si antes había tenido alguna duda sobre lo que hacer con ella, estaba convencida de que la estaca en el pecho debía haber acabado por darle una idea. Se sentía tan idiota... y tan desconcertada. Por unos segundos, en la habitación, había creído que Damon quería besarla en vez de matarla. Algo totalmente absurdo, pues él ya había dejado muy claras sus intenciones. Como fuera, le había clavado una estaca, y ni siquiera había acertado al corazón. Ahora él se vengaría. El temblor empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sacudió la cabeza. Quería irse de allí pero no podía volver a casa. La traición de su propio padre todavía le dolía. Lo que necesitaba era alejarse de Mystic falls para siempre. Y para ello, solo podía contar con la ayuda de Matt. Rebuscó entre las cosas de Caroline hasta encontrar papel y lápiz y se puso a escribir:

_Matt, necesito que me saques de aquí cuanto antes. No he podido averiguar demasiado, solo que la casa está vallada por la parte delantera. Hay una segunda puerta en la cocina y tiene calabozos subterráneos, con varios pasadizos. Por favor Matt, es urgente, necesito tu ayuda. Es imposible ganarse la confianza de Damon... apúrate. _

No le puso que lo quería porque en cierto modo era una mentira y Elena no se sentía con fuerzas para mentir. Todavía muerta de un miedo que no quería mostrar, abandonó la habitación y avanzó por el pasillo mirando a un lado y a otro sin parar. Por suerte era de madrugada y no había prácticamente nadie despierto. Elena supuso que debía haber sido una noche movida en la casa por culpa de la visita de John así que esperaba que se levantaran especialmente tarde aquel día. Bajó hasta la cocina buscando a su _cómplice _y se sintió aliviada cuando la encontró en el rincón en el que la había visto por primera vez. Le extendió la nota enrollada y la chica misteriosa de la cabeza cubierta la agarró sin levantar la mirada. Se la guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido y Elena se quedó esperando que ella dijera algo. Pero nunca sucedió, ella sencillamente se levantó y se fue, dejándola sola de nuevo.

- ¿Elena?

Elena se sobresaltó al ver a Caroline.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es muy pronto, todavía no puedes estar en este piso. Deberías esperarte hasta las nueve para bajar, son las normas.

- Es que... tenía hambre.

- Ya, seguro que ese bruto no te alimentó como es debido... aun no me puedo creer que te escondiera en su propia habitación y nadie se diera cuenta – sacudió la cabeza – anda, subamos, repasaremos los horarios ¿Te parece?

Elena sonrió por puro compromiso y la siguió, pero de reojo intentó localizar a la chica a la que le había entregado el mensaje. No tuvo éxito: era como si se hubiera esfumado. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que la luz estaba prendida. Al entrar, se encontraron con los dos hermanos Salvatore, de pie y con los brazos cruzados mirando en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - preguntó Caroline.

- No venimos a verte a ti, no te hagas ilusiones – dijo Damon.

- Damon... - le reprendió Stefan. - Caroline, por favor, ¿Nos puedes dejar con Elena?

- Pero... es pronto, no...

- Caroline, por favor. - Con un gritito propio de una niña con un rabieta, se cruzó de brazos y salió.

Elena se quedó mirando a los dos hombres que ocupaban el espacio de la habitación. Eran tan imponentes como distintos el uno del otro. Stefan tenía una belleza serena y Damon oscura y peligrosa. Se abrazó instintivamente el cuerpo con los brazos ¿Habrían venido a matarla? ¿Habría cambiado Stefan de opinión tras hablar con su hermano? Sintió como el miedo le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

- No tengas miedo – se adelantó Stefan. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y su aspecto no encajaba con los vampiros que su padre le había descrito tantas veces de niña. No parecía un ser monstruoso, si no más bien un chico agradable. - No vamos a hacerte nada. Ni a ti ni a nadie que viva bajo nuestro techo.

- Pero yo no quiero vivir aquí.

- ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan condenadamente difícil? - interrumpió Damon exasperado.

- Damon, por favor. Elena, piénsalo bien ¿Qué otra alternativa tienes? Tu padre no quiere que vuelvas y regresar a casa sería más peligroso para ti que quedarte con nosotros. Todo va a seguir igual aquí.

- No sigue todo igual, estamos en guerra y mi propio padre podría matarme si decide atacar mañana.

- Estaremos preparados y nos adelantaremos si hace falta.

- Tampoco podré estar nunca de vuestra parte – dijo Elena alentada por la actitud conciliadora de Stefan – Aunque no me quiera, es mi padre. Tengo amigos en esa parte de la ciudad. y... no quiero convertirme en vampiro.

Stefan miró a su hermano y este puso los ojos en blanco.

- Está bien. Mira, puede que esa fuera mi intención inicial, pero está claro que no va a dar ningún resultado y tener que enseñarte a controlar tus instintos me daría más preocupaciones que ventajas. Es mejor que aceptes lo que te está diciendo Stefan, a fin de cuentas sigues viva gracias a él.

- Damon, ¿No podrías tener un poco de tacto?... - interrumpió Stefan.

- Es la verdad. Me has dicho que le diga la verdad, pues eso mismo estoy haciendo. Todo sería más fácil si te sacamos de en medio, pero mi hermano tiene el estúpido sentido de la moralidad ultra-desarrollado, y además, lo único que conseguiríamos matándote sería darle un motivo extra a John para que quiera exterminarnos. No nos conviene, así que puedes estar tranquila porque no vamos a hacerte nada. De momento.

Elena apretó los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Por dios! Elena, Lo que Damon intenta decir es que no tienes que preocuparte por tu vida, no va a pasarte nada. Ni de momento ni nunca – enfatizó mirando a su hermano, quien hizo una mueca de fastidio – Da igual cual fuera el motivo por el que te trajimos aquí, las circunstancias han cambiado y siempre hemos sido leales a los nuestros. Tú eres una más: No más encierros, ni más sustos... solo tienes que aceptarlo y seguir nuestras normas. Lo último que necesitamos ahora son problemas internos.

Elena miró a los dos hombres. Primero a Stefan y luego a Damon y se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando los ojos de Damon se encontraron con los suyos notó como se formaba una corriente de electricidad entre ambos.

- Él intentó matarme.

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú me clavaste una estaca!

- Porque... porque me dijiste que querías convertirme y que ahora no te servía de nada... que tenías que matarme...

- Es que Damon suele hablar más rápido de lo que piensa – interrumpió de nuevo Stefan con la intención de disminuir la tensión palpable que había entre ambos.

- Eso no es verdad, todavía estaba valorando posibilidades. Y te dije que no te mataría.

Elena lo miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Hacemos un trato entonces? Tu seguridad a cambio de que te integres aquí.

Elena miró la mano extendida de Stefan y acabó estrechándosela. Le daba igual, tarde o temprano Matt iba a sacarla de allí, así que si de mientras la dejaban en paz, ya le iba bien. Lo de ganarse la confianza de Damon lo veía más complicado, por no decir imposible, así que tendría que encontrar la vía de salida ella sola. Y esta vez no podía cometer ninguna estupidez que la hiciera volver a cambiar de estrategia.

Stefan le dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo, cuando Damon hizo el mismo recorrido, se detuvo en frente de ella y le puso el dedo índice bajo la barbilla.

- Cómo vuelvas a intentar clavarme una estaca en el corazón, me dará exactamente igual lo que diga mi hermanito ¿Entendido?

Elena se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, desafiándolo. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de apartarse y dar su brazo a torcer, pero Stefan regresó para sacar de allí a su hermano y la pelea de miradas terminó en tablas. Cuando se quedó sola al fin, Elena se sentó sobre su nueva cama y rezó para que Matt encontrara pronto la manera de sacarla de allí. Había decidido que cuando lograra irse se marcharía lejos... lejos de mystic falls, a donde la llevara la aventura... le daba igual. Solo quería marcharse de ese horrible lugar y olvidarse de aquella guerra estúpida. Sobretodo, quería marcharse de un lugar en el que nadie la quería.

* * *

Damon acabó de hacer un par de anotaciones en el plan de ataque que llevaban días diseñando. No había tiempo que perder, pero mientras tanto, se dedicaban a organizar patrullas de vigilancia. En solo un par de días ya habían muerto más hombres de los que los vampiros se podían permitir, así que habían decidido que aquella noche, Damon y Stefan irían a inspeccionar personalmente la zona humana. Y de paso le harían una visita a John.

Eran las ocho y cuarto de la tarde cuando salió del despacho, preparado para marcharse al fin. Stefan lo interceptó en el pasillo: ya se había cambiado y vestía todo de negro. En Damon era un color normal, pero era inusual en Stefan.

- Los Mikaelson llegarán mañana – dijo ajustándose la cazadora de cuero oscura – con algunos hombres, así que por fin tendremos refuerzos.

- ¿Sigues oponiéndote a prenderle fuego a la casa de Gilbert? - dijo Damon sin más mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

- Por supuesto y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Ya sabes que soy partidario de la resistencia hasta que se nos ocurra una manera de hacerle entrar en razón.

- No entrará en razón Stefan – dijo Damon exasperado. Aquella discusión la habían tenido incontables veces y nunca terminaba en un punto satisfactorio para ninguno de los dos. – no ha dado su brazo a torcer ni por la seguridad de su hija. Estará reuniendo fuerzas para atacar y entonces, vamos a tener un susto de muerte. Le estamos dando ventaja, tendríamos que haberlo matado de una vez.

- Todo a su tiempo, Damon. Matarlo ahora solo enfurecería a las masas, ese tipo es una especie de líder espiritual para los humanos.

- ¿Entonces nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras él pide refuerzos?

- No, de momento le haremos una visita, le daremos un ultimátum mientras esperamos la llegada de los nuestros. Si no da su brazo a torcer... entonces veremos.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco porque era inútil discutir. Por supuesto que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y entonces estarían en el mismo punto que ahora, solo que habiendo perdido un tiempo maravilloso.

- Ey, Damon.

Al escuchar la voz de Kol, Stefan siguió caminando hacia la puerta, pero Damon se detuvo y compartió un saludo amistoso con el vampiro.

- Hola tío, hacía días que no te veía.

- Ya... estuve visitando a una amiga... - Le dijo kol con complicidad, Damon se debatió entre enfadarse porque hubiera estado desatendiendo sus obligaciones o darle una palmadita en la espalda. Como él mismo había estado visitando a muchas _amigas_ últimamente, tuvo que decantarse por lo segundo. - Escucha, quería preguntarte algo... ¿Los humanos van a quedarse aquí, verdad?

Damon lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Ya dijimos que sí. Ahora más que nunca nos conviene tener alimento de calidad cerca. No podemos entretenernos en cazar. ¿Por?

- Verás... ya se que había escogido a Jéssica y a Julie para alimentarme de ellas, pero después de la última llegada...

Damon se tensó. Sospechaba lo que iba a pedirle Kol y solo de pensarlo...

- Ya se lo que sucedió con Mason, y que reclamaste a la chica Gilbert como tuya, pero tu olor ha desaparecido de su cuerpo y también la mordedura. Me preguntaba si...

- No.

Su respuesta fue tan contundente que le sorprendió a él mismo. Desvió la mirada y como si aquella conversación la hubiera conjurado, ahí estaba ella, riendo con Caroline en el otro extremo del pasillo. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, pero ella la retiró e hizo como si él no existiera. Habían pasado un par de días desde el encierro en su habitación y su relación se había reducido a la ignorancia mutua. La había intentado provocar un par de veces, pero había terminado con un molesto dolor de testículos, así que al final había optado por luchar contra su propio cuerpo e ignorarla. El problema era que su cabeza seguía reviviendo imágenes de la chica vestida solo con su camisa, o tumbada en el improvisado montón de mantas, o saboreando sensualmente un trozo de pizza... y su entrepierna reaccionaba inmediatamente. Ni siquiera el abundante sexo que había tenido los últimos días había logrado borrar a la humana de su mente.

- Pero Damon, nadie se está alimentando de ella y...

- He dicho que no – dijo con frialdad. - Y punto.

Kol protestó y se fue maldiciendo, pero Damon no le hizo ni el menor caso. No sabía porqué le había dicho que no, pero por la razón que fuera, no pensaba permitir que nadie la tocara. Y no quería luchar contra si mismo por eso también, lo había decidido y punto.

Fue al encuentro de Stefan y si hubiera creído en dios, habría rezado para que el plan de aquella noche saliera bien.

* * *

Elena estaba terminando de cenar junto a Caroline en la cocina. Ya era pasada la media noche así que tenían que darse prisa porque estaban fuera del horario permitido. Se habían entretenido arreglando los parterres del jardín y como Caroline era desquiciantemente perfeccionista, habían estado hasta las tantas plantando rosas. Ahora devoraban un sandwitch a marchas forzadas sentadas frente a la ventana. Elena seguía con la mente ocupada en su objetivo de salir de allí. Matt le había vuelto a enviar una nota preguntando sobre los pasadizos pero ella no había podido responderle todavía porque con todo el revuelo que había habido últimamente, apenas había tenido tiempo de hacer otra cosa que no fuera seguir las órdenes de Caroline.

- Está todo muy silencioso hoy – preguntó lamiendo el exceso de queso fundido - ¿Donde ha ido todo el mundo?

- Creo que tenían algún tipo de misión... debía ser importante, han ido los Salvatore.

Elena se tensó involuntariamente.

- A veces me pregunto a mi misma de qué lado estoy – siguió divagando Caroline. - No puedo estar a favor de que maten a mi familia ni a mis amigos, pero... creo que esto se parece más a un hogar de lo que jamás lo fue lo que me ofrecían mis padres.

Elena la miró y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

- Mi padre se rindió conmigo sin luchar siquiera, así que supongo que te entiendo.

- Es sorprendente lo de tu padre, todos pensábamos que iba a sacarte de aquí como fuera.

- Bueno, es que en las fotos del periódico podía un hombre muy amoroso, pero me parezco demasiado a mi madre. Nunca nos hemos entendido y su máxima prioridad es destruir a los vampiros. Mi _secuestro_ solo le sirvió de excusa para volver a declararles la guerra.

- Es triste – suspiró Caroline. Elena asintió con la cabeza.

Un gruñido mezclado de quejidos de dolor terminaron radicalmente con su conversación. Alarmadas, Caroline y Elena se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada. Un grupo de vampiros entraba agotado de su última expedición y al final de todo, estaban Damon y Stefan, Stefan se apoyaba en Kol y Damon hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie rechazando cualquier ayuda.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Caroline acercándose corriendo a Stefan.

- Una explosión, madera impregnada de verbena por todas partes... - dirigió la mirada hacia Elena – lo siento, tu padre no atiende a razones. Es inútil intentar esto por las buenas.

Elena se estremeció y desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

- Él... ¿Está...?

- No – interrumpió Damon – el hijo de puta está más vivo que nosotros. Se dedica a enviar a sus hombres de kamikazes mientra él se rasca los huevos en su palacio. ¡Iros a dormir de una puta vez! – gritó dirigiéndose a sus hombres - ¡Y dejadme en paz!

- Damon, tendrás astillas por todas partes – gritó Stefan intentando hacerle entrar en razón. - Deja que te ayude alguien - Pero Damon se ponía de un humor de mil demonios cuando perdía alguna batalla y se negaba a que se le acercaran.

Elena comenzó a caminar hacia él por impulso, pero Damon lo detectó inmediatamente.

- Ni se te ocurra. - le dijo como única advertencia. Elena, que no tenía ninguna necesidad de ayudarle, levantó la barbilla y dio media vuelta. Por ella, podrían pudrírsele las astillas dentro de la piel.

Damon subió solo a su habitación mientras los demás hombres se dispersaban. Caroline se ofreció a ayudar a Stefan y subieron a la habitación del vampiro. Elena estaba desconcertada en relación a la estrecha amistad que había entre ambos, pero por extraño que fuera, parecían apreciarse en serio, así que no sería ella la que los juzgara. A fin de cuentas, Stefan parecía muchísimo más fácil de tratar que Damon.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, se puso una camiseta y unos shorts a modo de pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Se enrolló con las sábanas e intentó dormir... pero no podía quitarse a Damon de la cabeza. Estaba hecho un autentico desastre cuando había llegado: le sangraba la espalda y tenía trozos de madera clavados por los brazos y las piernas. Necesitaba ayuda, y como no, la había rechazado. Y a ella no debería importarle. No se caían bien, incluso habían estado a punto de matarse mutuamente y él le había dejado muy claro que si seguía viva era gracias a Stefan. ¿Entonces porqué no se quedaba tranquila? Seguro que era por culpa de ese maldito instinto compasivo suyo. Siempre le traía problemas.

Enfadada consigo misma, se puso una sudadera sobre el fino top, se abrochó unas zapatillas y subió al piso de arriba. Recordaba vagamente donde estaba la habitación a pesar de que tenía grabado cada detalle del interior. Finalmente la encontró, la más imponente de todas, y no se molestó en llamar.

Entró y no vio a nadie. Confundida, inspeccionó la estancia, que se había repuesto del último desastre sorprendentemente bien y se asomó por la puerta abierta del baño. Su corazón traidor se aceleró al encontrarse con la visión de Damon inclinado dentro de la bañera vacía, vestido solo con unos calzoncillos grises. La espalda seguía sangrando y él gruñía de dolor cada vez que intentaba arrancarse una astilla con sus propias manos. Notó su presencia inmediatamente y pronto se hizo evidente que su humor no había mejorado en absoluto.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? - ladró.

Elena se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

- Observar lo cabezota que eres. ¿Tienes unas pinzas?

Damon profirió unas cuantas maldiciones mientras Elena se esforzaba por encontrar unas pinzas de depilar. Cuando las encontró, se sentó en el borde de la bañera e inclinó a Damon hacia adelante. Sus manos ardían bajo la firme piel de su espalda y se reprendió a si misma por el calor que nacía de su vientre. No era momento para reacciones físicas involuntarias, y menos mientras él la insultaba.

- No necesito tu ayuda.

- Si hablas no puedo encontrarte las astillas, y tenemos para rato, así que relájate.

- Podría matarte ahora mismo.

- No, no podrías porque estás lleno de verbena.

Elena vio como Damon se mordía el labio interior y seguía maldiciendo en voz baja. Sabía que la necesitaba, y por eso, en el fondo estaba colaborando. Era un imbécil orgulloso, pero no era tonto. Hurgó demasiado con las pinzas y Damon se quejó.

- Lo siento – dijo ella limpiando la zona – es increíble como las heridas sanan solas en cuanto retiro la madera – susurró fascinada.

- Esa es una de las pocas ventajas de ser vampiro, supongo.

- Además de la fuerza, la velocidad y la inmortalidad – sonrió.

- La inmortalidad no es ninguna ventaja, créeme.

Elena notó dolor en su voz y no quiso preguntarle más, aunque sintiera un poco de curiosidad. Se concentró en su tarea hasta que otra pregunta la asaltó.

- ¿Esto os lo hizo mi padre? - Damon asintió con la cabeza.

- Madera impregnada de verbena. Es un cabrón listo.

Elena se tensó.

- ¿Todavía te importa? Si te ha dejado tirada en mis manos. Y sabe de lo que soy capaz.

- Es mi padre.

- Eso no es un padre, por mucho que haya puesto el esperma.

- ¿Es que no tienes ni una pizca de sensibilidad?

- ¡Au! - se quejó Damon al notar otro tirón demasiado fuerte – No. Así que no la esperes de mi parte.

- Yo no espero nada, Damon. Estate quieto.

- Que estés aquí no significa que vaya a darte ningún privilegio.

- Como sigas por ahí, volveré a hacerte daño.

Damon levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

- Podría habérmelas apañado solo. Lo estaba haciendo.

- Claro, y a lo mejor haber terminado de sacarte toda la madera pasado mañana. Si no hubieras espantado a los demás habría sido más fácil. ¿Porqué insistes?

- ¿En qué?

- En apartar a todo el mundo de tu lado.

- Porque cuando pierdo me pongo de malhumor.

- No me refería solo a hace un rato. - Elena se concentró una vez más en la musculosa espalda del chico y sonrió satisfecha – listo. Ya está.

Damon se levantó y salió de la bañera y Elena hizo lo propio, dispuesta a huir de allí antes de que él cambiara de humor una vez más. Sin embargo, Damon la agarró del brazo justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Espera. - Damon aflojó la presión de sus dedos y se colocó arrinconándola prácticamente contra la encimera del baño. - ¿porqué has venido?

Elena se lo quedó mirando a los ojos. Él paseaba los suyos por las facciones de la chica, esperando ansioso una respuesta.

- Por la misma razón por la que tú me hiciste compañía hace algunas noches.

Damon no dijo nada, pero tampoco se apartó. Al contrario, dio un paso más y el trasero de Elena chocó contra el mármol.

- Damon por favor...

- Tu también la sientes.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De la conexión que hay entre nosotros.

Su voz era tan ronca como la de la noche que había abandonado esa misma habitación, solo que estaba totalmente sobrio, y Elena se estremeció. Cuando él alargó una mano y le acarició el muslo, la respiración se le aceleró.

- Damon, no.

- ¿Porqué no?

- Solo quería ayudarte, por compasión, nada más.

- Y también me mirabas cada noche mientras me cambiaba por compasión ¿Verdad?- sus dedos ascendieron hasta el borde de los shorts y Elena, ruborizada por culpa de sus palabras, le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

- Dijiste que jamás querrías tocar nada relacionado con John Gilbert. ¿A que viene esto ahora?

Damon se apartó y ella bajó corriendo de la encimera.

- A que has venido a curarme las heridas sin tener ningún motivo para hacerlo.

- y si lo se, me quedo en la cama.

- Y a que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde que te encerré en aquel calabozo. Tú no eres como John. No tienes nada que ver con él, y tampoco le interesas.

- Ah, Así que cómo él ya no me quiere y no te sirvo para matarme... Has cambiado de opinión y quieres acostarte conmigo.

Damon levantó las cejas.

- Sí. - respondió con la misma sinceridad.

- Ni lo sueñes Damon, te lo dije una vez.

- Entonces no sientes ninguna atracción por mi ¿No?

- Soy el enemigo, ¿Recuerdas? – se defendió Elena retrocediendo a la vez que él avanzaba. - Jamás me acostaría contigo.

- Jamás. No podrías soportar la idea.

- Nunca.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo, hasta que mi polla empezó a pensar por mi.

- Basta, Damon, en serio.

- Me tienes miedo – dijo al notar como ella temblaba. - ¿Porqué me tienes miedo?

- Porque querías matarme hace apenas unas horas.

- Creo que no habría podido matarte de todas formas – alargó un brazo y atrapó un mechón oscuro entre sus dedos. - Me gustaste desde el primer momento. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien, ahora que no tenemos otro remedio que convivir.

La arrinconó contra la pared y Elena tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la resistencia que pudo para no relajarse y disfrutar de su proximidad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Mi cabeza dice una cosa, pero mi cuerpo dice otra completamente distinta. Muchas noches, mientras dormías en el jergón de mantas tuve que contenerme para no agarrarte en brazos y tumbarte sobre mi cama.

Elena estaba a punto de perder el control.

- Te odio, y tu me odias a mí.

- Puede, pero eso no impide que quiera follarte.

Elena lo apartó de un empujón. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella no era así. No se había acostado con nadie más aparte de con Matt y jamás había sido amante de las relaciones sexuales esporádicas. Ni de los líos de una sola noche. ¿Porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante las palabras de Damon? Se estaba excitando... jamás había reaccionado a un hombre de aquella forma. Claro, que jamás nadie le había hablado con tanta rudeza sobre el asunto.

- No te resistas, se que tu cuerpo reacciona de la misma forma al mío.

De repente, le sacó la sudadera por la cabeza sin darle oportunidad a poner ninguna objeción y sonrió de medio lado al mirar hacia sus pechos. Elena se cubrió con los brazos la prueba evidente de su excitación, que se transparentaba a través de la fina camisola y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la respiración acelerada.

- No vuelvas a tocarme. - gritó en el marco de la puerta.

Pero algo le decía, que Damon no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada, me fue totalmente imposible. Pero muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, espero que el capítulo haya merecido la espera! (Creo que me he pasado y todo con su longitud…nunca había publicado un capi tan largo!) Ah, y para los seguidores de NDN… no la he abandonado, solo que ahora mismo tengo poco tiempo y mi imaginación está centrada en esta… pero la retomaré cuando pueda.**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Las dudas

**6. LAS DUDAS**

Damon echó un vistazo a la pelirroja que dormía encima de su pecho y se apartó para sacársela de encima. Si ella no se despertaba pronto, tendría que hacerlo él: Aquella noche no estaba de humor para mimos. Había acudido a Sage en busca de sexo brutal y salvaje, y lo había encontrado. Ella era una buena amiga con la que solía desahogarse habitualmente: ambos buscaban lo mismo y se entendían bien en la cama, por eso cuando había aparecido en su casa de madrugada y le había arrancado la ropa sin decir una palabra, Sage le había seguido el juego sin hacer preguntas. El problema era que, tal y como venía pasándole últimamente, el sexo con la pelirroja no había logrado paliar las ganas que tenía de acostarse con cierta morena de mal carácter. Seguía deseando a Elena y tras mucho luchar contra si mismo, había llegado a la conclusión de que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que la hiciera suya.

Cuando ella había subido a curarle las heridas, vestida con ese short minúsculo y el cabello alborotado, Damon había actuado una vez más sin pensar. Había un millón de razones por las que no debía querer acostarse con ella, pero el contacto de sus delgadas manos en la espalda y su olor dulce lo habían vuelto loco. Tanto que podría haberla tomado allí mismo, sobre la encimera del baño, si ella no hubiera opuesto resistencia.

Lo peor de todo era que su rechazo no había hecho que entrara en razón, al contrario. Pensar en cómo la chica había intentado resistirse a él lo excitaba todavía más. Había notado como se le dilataban las pupilas, como se le aceleraba la respiración y cómo se le endurecían los pezones: ella lo deseaba igual que él a ella, solo que ese condenado carácter que tenía le impedía reconocerlo. Y a Damon, eso le volvía loco.

Le dio un codazo a Sage y la chica se removió, molesta. Damon se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

- ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó la pelirroja desperezándose con sensualidad. - ¿No te quedas un poquito más? Es pronto.

Damon negó con la cabeza mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- ¿Que te pasa? Te noto extraño – preguntó Sage sentándose sobre la cama.

- No me pasa nada.

- No me engañes. Te conozco... ¿A quien le hacías el amor ayer? - preguntó suspicaz con los ojos entrecerrados – porque lo único que tengo claro es que no era a mí.

Damon se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- Yo nunca te he hecho el amor, Sage.

Acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Sage era una zorra lista y se había dado cuenta; la noche anterior había tenido momentos de debilidad... la pelea con Elena lo había alterado muchísimo. En varios momentos, mientras el cuerpo de la pelirroja se arqueaba debajo del suyo, su cabello se había oscurecido en su imaginación, y sus ojos se habían vuelto marrones. Esa obsesión repentina que sentía por Elena estaba mal, muy mal. Ella seguía siendo una Gilbert, por mucho que hubieran cambiado las cosas, y eso debería ser motivo suficiente para no querer ni tocarla. Sin embargo, era obvio que su cuerpo era ajeno a cualquier lógica. Además, saber que no tenía la obligación de matarla había hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles y no era complicado olvidarse de su apellido cuando la tenía cerca: la muchacha no podía ser más distinta a su padre.

Maldita fuera, pensó mientras giraba la llave de contacto de su coche, tenía que poner solución a aquella ridícula obsesión pronto. No tenía tiempo para preocupaciones extra.

Aparcó delante de la mansión Salvatore y fue directamente hacia su despacho. Hacía poco que había amanecido, pero su mente ya estaba despierta y enfocada en el que debía ser su principal objetivo en esos momentos: Hacer daño a John. Al haber descartado usar a Elena para ello, tenía que pensar y rápido alguna alternativa. Abrió la luz del despacho y se acomodó en la silla, sacando una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a escribir, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Buenos días Stefan – dijo sin levantar la vista de la hoja de papel.

- Ayer vi a Elena salir de tu habitación.

Damon levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de su hermano.

- Te felicito por tener tan buena vista.

- Damon, no juegues conmigo.

- Entonces ve al grano.

- Está bien – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa chica? Hace dos días me dijiste que jamás te acostarías con ella y ahora la veo salir de madrugada de tu habitación. Además, te recuerdo que estuviste apunto de matarla

Damon resopló y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Tú también? No iba a matarla, estaba confundido, y sentía que era lo que debía hacer, pero no iba a hacerlo. No se muy bien porqué; debe habérseme pegado algo de ese estúpido sentido de la moralidad tuyo.

- No me tomes el pelo Damon, no ibas a matarla porque te gusta, reconócelo de una vez.

- No digas tonterías.

- Te gusta.

- Es una mujer, claro que me gusta – dijo como si resultara evidente.

- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. Quieres acostarte con ella, si es que no lo has hecho ya, y no me vengas con lo de "es una mujer" otra vez.

Damon se levantó, harto de que lo sermoneara.

- ¿Y si es así, que?

- ¡Oh, por dios! - Stefan se pasó las manos por el cabello - ¡Lo sabía!

- No te adelantes, para tu información no me la he tirado, todavía. - enfatizó esbozando su peculiar media sonrisa - Pero si quiero hacerlo o no es asunto exclusivamente mío.

- No Damon, no lo es. ¿O no te acuerdas de lo que pasó la última vez?

Damon cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Aquel había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Stefan. Muy bajo.

- Lo siento, no quería volver a remover el pasado, pero creo que tengo que advertirte...

- ¿No querías? - Respondió Damon enfadado – pues yo creo que te encanta recordarme mis errores, hermanito, a la mínima que puedes, vuelves a sacar el tema.

- Eso no es verdad. Y no te culpo por lo que pasó, te lo he dicho mil veces... es solo que no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

- No volveré a arruinar a nuestra familia por estúpido, Stefan.

- Me importa una mierda eso, Damon, lo que no quiero es que vuelvan a arruinarte a ti.

Damon miró fijamente a su hermano y no supo si sentir agradecimiento o rabia.

- Ya lo hicieron aquella vez, Stef. Ya no queda nada del Damon de antes. Tengo la lección bien aprendida, llevo más de ciento cincuenta años sin perder la cabeza por una mujer. ¿Porqué debería hacerlo ahora? Me he acostado con más de las que puedo contar.

- Porque la miras igual que la mirabas a ella.

Damon sintió como aquellas palabras se le clavaban en el pecho como un puñal. Eso no era cierto, había aprendido muy bien la lección. No confiaba en nadie más que en él mismo y había aprendido a apagar sus emociones para evitar volver a flaquear. Puede que Elena le gustará más de lo que le había gustado otra mujer en mucho tiempo, pero era algo físico, nada más. Jamás sería tan estúpido de volver a confiar a ciegas en alguien del sexo contrario.

- Elena es la hija de John Gilbert – siguió Stefan. - Es humana y pertenece al bando contrario. Si quisiera, podría destruirnos. John es su padre, podría traicionarnos en cualquier momento.

- ¡Maldita sea Stefan, Ya lo se! ¿Por quien me tomas?

- No te estoy tomando por nada. Pero todos tenemos debilidades...

- Yo no.

Stefan se pasó una mano por la cara, empezando a perder los nervios.

- Dejé de tener debilidades cuando Katherine las usó para destrozarme. No queda nada de ese Damon débil que mendigaba amor como un imbécil. Dejé de sentir cualquier cosa hace tiempo, Stef, así que puedes ahorrarte este discurso.

Stefan tuvo intención de decir algo más, pero recapacitó y finalmente se quedó con la boca cerrada. Mejor, ahora estaba con un humor de mil demonios por su culpa.

- Y si ya has acabado de decir estupideces, siéntate, tenemos que idear un plan estratégico antes de que lleguen los Mikaelson. ¿Porque llegarán hoy, no?

Stefan se resignó al cambio de tema y se sentó donde su hermano le indicaba.

- Eso dijeron. Supongo que estarán aquí por la noche.

- Bien, necesitaremos todo su apoyo.

- ¿Piensas atacar?

- No podemos hacerlo sin fijar un objetivo. No quiero iniciar una guerra civil. Me da igual quien muera en el proceso, pero no me interesa perder hombres y tiempo en gente que no me aporta nada. Quiero ir a por John.

- Matarlo ahora sería un error y lo sabes. La gente lo adora.

- Ya lo se, por eso tenemos que pensar una manera de lograr que dejen de hacerlo.

- ¿Pero cómo?

Damon frunció el ceño.

- Eso es lo que no sé. Por lo pronto, necesitamos averiguar qué es lo que pretende él. No tiene poder ni influencia para bombardearnos, estamos a minutos de distancia del centro de Mystic falls y sería como destruirse a si mismo. Debe tener un objetivo, y tenemos que conseguir averiguar cual es antes de que de el primer paso.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, analizando mentalmente la situación.

- Damon … - susurró Stefan al fin. - Siento lo de antes. No volveré a sacar el tema, pero por favor... piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Damon miró a su hermano con expresión impasible.

- ¿Podemos centrarnos en esto de una vez?

Stefan suspiró resignado y asintió. Cuando Damon se ponía tozudo con alguna cosa era inútil insistir. Sin embargo, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocérselo, las palabras de Stefan habían hecho mella en el mayor de los Salvatore, pero decidió que ya reflexionaría sobre el asunto más tarde.

* * *

Elena no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Tenía la mirada clavada en el techo y había cambiado de postura por lo menos cien veces. Cuando el sol empezó a penetrar a través través de las cortinas, optó por rendirse y asumir que no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Elena?

Giró la cabeza y miró a Caroline, que seguía también tumbada en la cama.

- ¿Estás despierta?

- Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Donde te metiste ayer por la noche?

Elena se tensó.

- Fui a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Tan Tarde? - Caroline se incorporó un poco y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - No deberías andar por ahí a esas horas, ya te lo dije.

- No tenía sueño – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Estás segura de que no tiene nada que ver con Damon?

Elena se tensó ¿Pero porqué? En realidad, no tenía nada que ver con Damon, no en el sentido en el que lo decía Caroline: Había hecho lo que cualquier persona que tuviera un mínimo de humanidad habría hecho, nada más. No tenía porqué avergonzarse de ello. Lo que había sucedido después ya era otra historia en la que no quería pensar demasiado. Y aún y así, eso había sido culpa exclusivamente de él.

- Subí a curarle las heridas, igual que tu hiciste con Stefan. No me mires así, me dio lástima, nada más.

Caroline arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Lástima? ¿Damon?

- Hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho.

- Damon no.

- Bueno quizá Damon no, pero yo sí, lo habría hecho por cualquier otro. Pensé que después de cómo había tratado a los demás nadie iba a subir a ayudarle, y no me equivoqué. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a su mal humor, así que... – se encogió de hombros.

Caroline no se quedó nada convencida.

- ¿Estás segura de que no ha pasado nada entre vosotros?

Elena concentró todos sus esfuerzos en no ruborizarse. Técnicamente no había pasado nada, así que no le estaba mintiendo, pero lo que había sucedido en el baño tampoco podía catalogarse de "nada". Lo había notado empalmado a través de los calzoncillos y ella había tenido que poner mucha resistencia para no sucumbir a lo que él le estaba proponiendo. De todas formas, aquello jamás volvería a repetirse.

- No.

Caroline suspiró resignada.

- Está bien. Solo una cosa, ve con cuidado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A Damon. Además de un vampiro mortífero, es un seductor nato y un mujeriego. ¿Conoces a Rose?

Elena en seguida conjuró la imagen de otra de las chicas que vivían en la mansión. Rose ya estaba ahí cuando ella llegó, así que supuso que había llegado cuando Caroline. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Se obsesionó con ella en cuanto la vio. Se alimentó unos meses de Rose, se acostaron y luego... sencillamente se cansó de ella. El problema fue que sin quererlo, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Se enamoró de él?

- Como una loca. Ninguna podemos entenderlo todavía, pero lo hizo. – se encogió de nuevo de hombros – Y sufrió muchísimo. Tuvimos que pasarnos noches enteras consolándola mientras veía a Damon traer a otras mujeres a casa. Él no tuvo ninguna delicadeza con ella.

- Quizá él no sabía...

- Por supuesto que lo sabía. Simplemente no le importaba. Damon no se preocupa por nadie, Elena. Estoy totalmente a favor de que tengáis una aventura – Elena fue a protestar, pero Caroline la detuvo extendiendo una mano. – pero te considero una amiga y creo que debo advertirte de como es él, para que lo tengas en cuenta.

Elena se quedó consternada con aquella historia. ¿Cómo había podido ser Rose tan tonta? ¿Y qué demonios le había visto para enamorarse de él? Sentía tanta curiosidad que se planteó ir a hablar con ella, pero lo desestimó. No debería importarle, y desde luego, no iba a pasarle lo mismo. De entrada, no pensaba permitir que Damon volviera a arrinconarla de aquella manera. Si a Rose le había utilizado por una razón puramente sexual, con ella podría ser mil veces peor: aunque no pudiera usarla directamente en contra de John, en su cabeza estaría deshonrando a la hija de su enemigo. Era un reto para él y no pensaba darle el gusto.

- No te preocupes Caroline. No me interesa ni siquiera para una aventura, me considero más inteligente que eso.

- Lo siento, no quería parecer que estaba...

- Déjalo. No pasa nada.

Elena se levantó medio ofendida y comenzó a vestirse. Caroline le pidió disculpas un par de veces más y finalmente, a Elena se le pasó el enfado. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que estuviera acostándose con él? En el poco tiempo que la conocía, Elena tenía claro que Caroline tenía una imaginación prodigiosamente retorcida pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos: Damon la había amenazado con matarla y la había encerrado, por el amor de dios, se consideraba una mujer sensata y le dolía que su nueva amiga pensara que era tan tonta como para caer en las redes de Damon.

Cuando se cruzaron por el pasillo aquella misma tarde, se ignoraron mutuamente. Y lo peor fue que a los dos les molestó por parte del otro. Damon porque había visto la mirada desafiante de Elena antes de girar la cabeza y Elena porque no entendía a que venía aquella actitud después de lo que le había dicho en su habitación. Pero el orgullo de ambos fue más fuerte y mantuvieron estoicamente su actitud durante todo el día. Damon seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras Stefan. Su cuerpo había decidido que quería, o más bien, necesitaba, acostarse con Elena, pero dentro de su cabeza había una minúscula parte racional que no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho su hermano. Estaba obsesionado con Elena, y no quería que esa obsesión derivara en algo mucho más peligroso. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ella hasta que tuviera claro qué debía hacer.

Sin embargo, la determinación les duró relativamente poco.

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Elena se rindió en relación a las tareas de jardinería de Caroline. Después de plantar por lo menos un millón de rosas entre aquel día y el anterior, su amiga parecía decidida a poblar toda la mansión de vegetación y Elena tenía la espalda destrozada de estar agachada. No quería molestar a su amiga y realmente agradecía estar ocupada en una actividad al aire libre, pero ya no aguantaba más el dolor de rodillas y de espalda. Se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y aprovechó para alejarse un rato de la rubia. Además del dolor físico, empezaba a estar harta de escucharla dar órdenes.

Rodeó la mansión y se entretuvo en disfrutar un poco del aire libre. La mansión Salvatore era enorme, y también lo eran sus tierras colindantes. A Elena no se le quitaba de la cabeza que por muy bonita que fuera la jaula, ella seguía encerrada, pero cuando paseaba por aquellos jardines, el nudo que sentía en el estómago se reducía considerablemente. Mientras disfrutaba de su paseo, puso la mente en blanco y se olvidó de Damon, de que tenía que enviar otro mensaje a Matt, y de la traición de su padre. Caminó con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que se encontró con el camaro del mayor de los Salvatore aparcado en medio del patio trasero. Lo reconoció inmediatamente porque había sido el coche en el que la habían metido para traerla hasta allí y también porque lo había visto alejarse de la mansión con él la noche anterior. Alargó la mano para tocar su carrocería y sonrió con nostalgia: A Jeremy le encantaban los coches y aquello era una auténtica reliquia. Estaba convencida de que a su hermanito le habría encantado verlo. Sus dedos acariciaron la desgastada pintura azul y no pudo evitar preguntarse como era posible que alguien cómo Damon siguiera aferrándose a conducir semejante antigualla. A juzgar por como vestía, lo tenía por alguien con más sentido de la moda.

- Nadie toca mi coche sin mi permiso. - ladró una voz a sus espaldas.

Aquella voz, tan dolorosamente familiar la sorprendió tanto que la dejó paralizada en el sitio. Retiró la mano del coche y se giró para contestarle a la cara. Damon estaba lejos de ella, casi tocando a la casa, con los brazos cruzados y aquella mirada desafiante que tanto la sacaba de quicio. Elena abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces, escuchó un fuerte estruendo a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Damon presenció la explosión. Vio cómo el camaro explotaba en mil pedazos y el corazón se le subió a la garganta al darse cuenta de que Elena estaba delante de la carrocería que acababa de volar por los aires. La chica se tiró instintivamente al suelo, pero la onda expansiva la lanzó varios metros lejos del coche. Damon no pudo protegerla, porque no lo había visto venir. Acabó tirándose al suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de los trozos de metralla que volaron en todas las direcciones. Cuando hubo pasado lo peor, se levantó y corrió hacia Elena. Más tarde se lamentaría por la pérdida de su camaro, pero en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que asegurarse de que Elena estaba viva.

La chica estaba tendida en el suelo y llena de hollín, golpes y sangre. Tenía trozos de metal clavados en los brazos y en las piernas, pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba a Damon. La giró rápidamente y la colocó de manera que pudiera apoyarle la cabeza en su regazo. Tenía la cara sucia y un feo corte en la mejilla, pero lo que realmente lo alarmó fue darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

- Elena – dijo primero con suavidad retirándole el cabello de los ojos. - Elena ¿me escuchas?

Pero la chica no respondió. Temiendo lo peor, Damon comenzó a zarandearla desesperadamente. No podía perderla, ¿Con quien iba a pelearse si la perdía?

- ¡Elena, maldita sea, abre los ojos!

Mientras seguía concentrado en intentar reanimarla, todos los habitantes de la mansión Salvatore acabaron por rodearles, alarmados tras escuchar el fuerte estruendo de la explosión. Al levantar la vista, Damon vio a Stefan sujetando a Caroline, que parecía muy alterada. Cuando fue capaz de convencerla de que se dejara llevar de nuevo hacia el interior de la mansión, Stefan corrió hacia su hermano y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Stefan mientras buscaba el pulso en el cuello de Elena.

- Mi choche, ha explotado en mil pedazos y ella estaba cerca. Mierda Stefan, dime que no está...

en ese momento, La cara de la chica se contrajo en una mueca casi impredecible, pero Damon lo vio y respiró aliviado. Elena entreabrió los ojos, pero estaba demasiado débil y se le volvieron a cerrar.

- Tiene el pulso muy débil, Damon, es mejor que la llevemos a su habitación.

Damon no se lo pensó ni un segundo. Agarró a Elena en brazos y la subió hasta la habitación que compartía con Caroline. Reprimió el impulso de llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto y la tumbó encima del colchón. Ya pensaría más tarde en esa sensación de absoluto pánico que sentía en la boca del estómago.

- Ni se te ocurra dejar que Caroline suba. - advirtió a Stefan. Este fue a protestar, pero en el fondo sabía que su hermano tenía razón, lo último que necesitaban era aguantar el llanto histérico de Caroline.

Meredith, que era su médico de confianza, acudió inmediatamente. Meredith estaba enamorada de un vampiro, así que no constituía una amenaza para ellos a pesar de no pertenecer a su raza. Prácticamente era una más y Damon sospechaba que acabaría por convertirse, lo cual consideraba un error terrible. Pero ya se sabía, la gente hacía auténticas estupideces por amor.

- Está realmente grave – dijo Meredith después de revisarla – No puedo hacer un diagnóstico completo si no la llevamos al hospital, pero no pinta bien. Los pulmones suenan como si estuvieran obstruidos, y diría que tiene varias costillas rotas. Si alguna costilla ha perforado el pulmón podría tener una seria hemorragia interna. Por no hablar de las contusiones en la cabeza... me parece un milagro que todavía siga con vida. Prácticamente le ha explotado el coche encima.

Cuando Meredith se fue, Damon se acercó a la cama de la chica y se sentó a un lado del colchón. No pudo evitar extender una mano y acariciarle la piel todavía sucia de la mano. A él no le extrañaba en absoluto que hubiera sobrevivido, su pequeña fiera era toda una luchadora. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuando Elena era suya?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? - preguntó Stefan interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano. - Ya has oído a Meredith, no parece haber solución. - añadió apenado.

Como si les hubiera escuchado, Elena se retorció y volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez clavó la vista en Damon.

- ¿Elena? - la llamó el vampiro inclinándose hacia ella - ¿Puedes verme? Respóndeme valiente, vamos.

- Damon... - Stefan le puso una mano en el hombro. La chica volvió a dormirse y Damon se pasó las manos por la cara. - No podemos llevarla al hospital.

- Ya lo se. Sería un suicidio, está en la parte humana del pueblo, lo se perfectamente. ¿Pero que sugieres que hagamos? No podemos dejarla sufrir hasta que se muera.

- Se va a morir igualmente.

Damon se giró y miró a su hermano.

- Esa explosión era para mí. Ha sido una advertencia. Ella no tenía que haber estado allí, maldita sea, siempre tiene que meter la nariz donde no la llaman.

Stefan frunció el ceño.

- Pero... A ti no te habrían matado.

- no, claro que no. Solo nos estaban avisando. - Damon se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. - Queríamos saber cual era su objetivo. Pues ya nos lo han dicho, su objetivo soy yo.

Damon tenía una expresión fría e impasible, una expresión que helaba la sangre. Estaba furioso,por su coche y sobretodo, por Elena. Él podría haberla martirizado, podría haberse planteado matarla, pero no pensaba permitir que nadie ajeno lo hiciera. Ni siquiera se había planteado dejarla morir; por razones en las que no quería profundizar demasiado por el momento, no quería que muriera. Y no iba a hacerlo. Se giró de nuevo hacia la cama y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. Parecía tan vulnerable, allí tumbada con aquella expresión de dolor en la cara. Su pecho se elevaba lentamente, con dificultad, y Damon supo que tenía que darse prisa.

- Stefan, vete.

- ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Tu sal, déjame a solas con ella.

- Pero Damon...

- ¡Stefan, sal de la puta habitación!

El grito furioso de Damon dejo paralizado a Stefan, quien obedeció de inmediato y salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo solo, Damon se acercó a la cama y volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón, inclinándose hacia adelante. Acarició con cuidado las mejillas de Elena y susurró su nombre una última vez.

- Elena.

- A...ayúdame...duele...

El ronco sonido que salió de los labios de la chica no tenía ni un remoto parecido con su voz y Damon sintió que la rabia lo invadía. Iba a matar a ese hijo de puta. Sin saberlo, había estado a punto de asesinar a su hija. Si lo que quería era matarle a él, le daría motivos más que de sobras para tener aun más ganas de hacerlo. Pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Elena y la inclinó hacia si, apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no le iba a gustar a Elena en absoluto cuando despertara, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra alternativa. No podían llevarla a un hospital y no pensaba dejarla morir. Se mordió la muñeca y luego, la acercó a los labios entreabiertos de la chica. Ella se retorció, intentando apartarse, pero estaba tan débil que apenas se movió un milímetro. Damon aprovechó para empujar más el brazo contra su boca y la zarandeó suavemente con la mano con la que la tenía sujeta.

- Vamos, Cabezota, no seas orgullosa ahora.

Le dio la orden en un susurro cerca de su oído, y como si aquello hubiera activado su sentido común, los labios de Elena comenzaron a moverse lentamente encima de la herida abierta.

- Eso es, venga valiente, bebe.

La succión aumentó a medida que pasaban los segundos y Damon notó como la joven revivía en sus brazos. El cuerpo comenzó a calentársele y sus labios se volvieron más exigentes contra su vena. A medida que ella volvía en si, el estomago de Damon se contraía involuntariamente. No era momento para sentir placer ante aquello, pero no podía evitarlo. Como siempre que implicaba la presencia de Elena, no podía controlar ni sus actos, ni las emociones que había mantenido enterradas durante tanto tiempo. Con la mano con la que la sujetaba, la agarró por la cintura y la aprisionó más contra su cuerpo. Escondió la cara en su pelo y aspiró su aroma, que se entremezclaba con el olor a humo y a hollín provocados por la explosión. Su mano comenzó a descender por su estómago mientras la chica seguía chupando su sangre y solo se detuvo cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con la expresión horrorizada de Elena. Entonces, se apartó inmediatamente de ella y la observó, mirándolo con absoluto horror y llevándose una mano a los labios. Luego observó sus dedos y la sangre que había en ellos con auténtico asco. Aquello fue como un puñetazo en el estómago para Damon. No le preguntó que tal estaba, simplemente se levantó y se fue de allí.

Minutos después, seguía paseando intranquilo por su propia habitación cuando Stefan fue a su encuentro.

- Pensaba que ibas a matarla.

Le dijo en un tono tranquilo. Ambos sabían que era la opción más lógica.

- Quizá debería haberlo hecho. - Respondió Damon sinceramente.

- No. No se lo merecía.

Damon lo miró de nuevo desafiándolo a que volviera a sacar el tema que habían discutido aquella misma mañana. Que le reprochara su cambio de opinión con respecto a la chica. Hacía apenas unos días la habría rematado, no habría cometido la estupidez de darle a beber de su propia sangre, pero las cosas habían cambiado y apenas podía explicarse porqué.

- No voy a cuestionar tus motivos, Damon, tú verás lo que haces. Pero darle sangre de vampiro es peligroso. Podría morir y entonces...

- No morirá. Y no se merecía hacerlo por culpa de una explosión que iba dirigida a mí. Si yo decido matarla, será mi responsabilidad.

- Ya lo se.

- Darle mi sangre era la única manera de que sobreviviera.

- También lo se.

- Entonces deja de juzgarme por todo lo que hago y céntrate en nuestro nuevo descubrimiento. Gilbert va a por mí.

Stefan suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Eso todavía me preocupa más. ¿Porqué habrán querido avisarnos?

- Supongo que para añadirle más emoción al asunto. John es un hijo de puta sádico.

Stefan suspiró y se quedó en silencio. Desde luego, tenían que pensar en algo. Casi mataban a una chica inocente, no sería la primera ni la última y no podían ir usando su sangre para sanar a todo el mundo. Había muchos humanos viviendo bajo su mismo techo y aunque pudiera parecer extraño, se sentía responsable de su seguridad.

Permanecieron un buen rato sin decirse nada el uno al otro, hasta que Damon se cansó.

- ¿Porqué sigues aquí, quieres algo?

- No – respondió Stefan suspirando de nuevo – es que Caroline está durmiendo en mi habitación y no tengo a donde ir. He tenido que hacerle compulsión para que se tranquilizara, mañana me va a patear el culo en cuanto se entere.

Damon esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Stefan sin entender la mirada de su hermano.

- Que me resulta curioso que te dediques a darme consejos sobre faldas tú precisamente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás loco por Barbie?

Stefan abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego intentó serenarse y disimular.

- No digas tonterías.

- No lo hago. En vez de preocuparte tanto por lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con Elena, deberías empezar a ponerte las pilas. Los Mikaelson llegarán en unas horas y como no te apures, Klaus te la robará delante de tus narices.

Stefan boqueó como un pez sin que le salieran las palabras.

- Te dejo reflexionando sobre el asunto, puedes quedarte aquí todo el rato que quieras, voy a dar una vuelta.

Satisfecho por habérsela devuelto, salió de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos y descendió las escaleras. Se detuvo por impulso en el segundo piso y se maldijo a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer. Pero lo hizo igualmente. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Elena y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Su excelente visión vampírica se acostumbró rápidamente a la oscuridad y vislumbró a la chica, durmiendo acurrucada por las sábanas. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la sensatez y saliera de allí, Elena encendió la luz.

Damon se quedó donde estaba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la observó atentamente. El color había vuelto a sus mejillas y estaba limpia y resplandeciente de nuevo. Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna al recordar con que ansia había succionado su sangre.

- ¿Porqué no me mataste?

- Porque no quise.

- Habría sido lo más fácil.

- Te dije que no te mataría, Stefan tampoco habría estado de acuerdo.

- Pero estaba prácticamente muerta. Era tu oportunidad para deshacerte de mí.

Damon se acercó a ella y se sentó en el colchón, como había hecho cuando ella estaba semis-inconsciente. Ella no se apartó cuando Damon le colocó un dedo bajo el mentón.

- La explosión no iba destinada a ti, era a mi a quien querían matar. Tu no tenías nada que ver con ello.

Retiró la mano, pero sus ojos siguieron clavados en Elena.

- Me... - tragó saliva – me diste tu sangre.

- Era la única manera de salvarte.

- Tengo sangre de vampiro... ¿dentro de mí?

Damon volvió a mirarla y fue consciente una vez más de su corta edad. No era más que una niña, ¿como podía su padre haberse rendido tan rápido con ella? Para su propia sorpresa, se arrepintió de haberla secuestrado de entrada. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Asintió respondiendo a su pregunta. Vio de nuevo el horror en sus ojos marrones y otra vez volvió a sentir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

- No tenía otra opción Elena – se defendió enfadado. - ¿Qué preferías, que te dejara morir?

Ella lo miró desafiante, sin responder.

- No seas testaruda, era lo más efectivo y lo más rápido. Te estabas muriendo.

- no soy testaruda, ¡pero ya te dije que prefería morir antes de convertirme en un monstruo como tú!

Lo dijo con tanto odio en la voz, que Damon se la quedó mirando con rabia. Era un estúpido, un estúpido por haberse arriesgado a salvarla.

- No te vas a convertir, a no ser que alguien te mate en las próximas horas y como sigas provocándome...

- ¿Ves? Ese es el problema. - Elena, que se sentía mejor que antes del accidente incluso, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él. Solo llevaba un camisón color crema, que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y no llevaba sujetador. Damon subió rápidamente la mirada hasta sus ojos antes de que su miembro pudiera tener opción a reaccionar. - Primero me encierras en un calabozo, luego me sacas de allí al descubrir que me da miedo, más tarde me salvas la vida, pero sigues amenazando con matarme... y cuando tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, en vez de acabar con todo de una vez, vuelves a salvarme. ¿Que quieres de mí? Ya no me necesitas para chantajear a mi padre y tampoco has vuelto a morderme. Dime, ¿Qué quieres de mi? Porque no lo entiendo.

Damon se acercó a ella y volvió a levantarle el mentón. Esta vez, dejó la mano allí y la hizo descender, acariciándole el cuello.

- Ya te lo dije – susurró notando como la piel de la chica se erizaba – y es algo que no debería desear. Nos meterá en problemas a los dos.

- ¿Por eso no quieres que muera? ¿Porque quieres acostarte conmigo?

Elena lo miró desafiante y que dios lo ayudara, cómo lo excitaba que se enfrentara a él. Cerró más la mano alrededor de su cuello y sintió un escalofrío al notar la yugular de la chica palpitar contra su palma. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo y sintió que las encías le hormigueaban. La soltó inmediatamente y se giró de espaldas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó ella desconcertada.

Damon apretó los puños e intentó recuperar el control. La visión se le enturbió y sintió que se estaba mareando. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin alimentarse y le había dado mucha sangre a ella para que se recuperara. Necesitaba comer con urgencia.

- ¿Damon?

Cuando volvió a girarse, sabía que tenía aspecto de vampiro y Elena retrocedió horrorizada. No podía controlarse, su olor lo estaba volviendo loco. Quería poseerla allí mismo, de pie, mientras hundía los colmillos en su clavícula. Volvió a darse la vuelta y salió de la habitación haciendo uso de su velocidad Vampírica. En cuestión de segundos, estaba ya en la habitación de Rose. Rose era una de las humanas de las que solía alimentarse normalmente, su sangre era dulce y le gustaba, aunque sabía que esta vez le costaría más saciar su sed. La sacó de la cama de un tirón y la acercó hacia él. Sin pedirle permiso, le clavó los colmillos en el cuello y comenzó a succionar. Era todo un experto, así que a pesar de su hambre voraz, fue todo lo suave y delicado que pudo. Acarició la espalda de la chica con delicadeza y esta se retorció y gimió, disfrutando de su mordisco. Se entretuvo en acariciar la herida con la lengua, y dejó que ella le pasara las manos por el pecho. Pronto, tal y como le había sucedido con Sage, la chica que tenía en sus brazos dejó de tener el cabello claro y corto y se transformó en Elena. Entonces, Damon se volvió loco. La tocó por todas partes, hambriento de algo más que de hambre, la apretó contra si hasta que ella gimió de dolor y tuvo que forzarse a parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cuando se separó de ella, la magia se rompió y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho: Rose se desplomó contra la cama. Cuando levantó la mirada, el objeto de sus alucinaciones lo estaba observando desde la puerta, con los ojos marrones abiertos de par en par y una mano en los labios.

Damon fue a decirle algo, pero Elena se escabulló y apretó a correr, alejándose de allí. Podría haberla alcanzado rápidamente, pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Aquel día había sido una montaña rusa emocional para él, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico teniendo en cuenta que él creía haber apagado su humanidad hacía ya muchísimos años.

Definitivamente, aquella niña lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

**Pobres míos, no saben lo que quieren… :P Bueno, he escrito esto un poco como terapia contra la m*** que están haciendo con la serie, que mejor no voy a pronunciarme porque como empiece a quejarme, acabaría siendo tan largo como el capítulo en si. Solo quería daros las gracias por los maravillosos comentarios que me dejáis, que son un empujón para seguir escribiendo y publicando regularmente a pesar de tener que hacer malabarismos con el tiempo… nunca me cansaré de agradeceros, espero tener un ratito para responder las reviews una a una. Un abrazo y nos vemos el domingo que viene!**


	7. Capítulo 7 - La curiosidad

**7. LA CURIOSIDAD**

Elena estaba ya metida en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta. Como siempre, había dejado una vela encendida sobre su mesita de noche así que podía ver perfectamente en la penumbra de la habitación. Caroline entró sigilosamente; llevaba los zapatos de tacón en la mano para evitar hacer ruido, pero cuando se acercó a la cama y vio a Elena mirándola, soltó un grito y los zapatos salieron disparados contra el armario.

- ¡Madre mía Elena! ¡Qué susto! - chilló llevándose una mano al corazón. - ¿Qué haces despierta todavía? Después del accidente que tuviste deberías reponer fuerzas. Aún doy gracias por esa extraña influencia que tienes sobre Damon...

- No es tan tarde. Me puse a leer y me desvelé – La cortó Elena incorporándose hasta que quedó sentada con la espalda contra la pared. No quería volver a hablar del tema de Damon, Caroline se ponía muy insistente y muy pesada con ese asunto. - ¿Y tú? ¿De donde vienes? A estas horas no se nos está permitido salir de nuestras habitaciones – dijo imitando las reprimendas que siempre le daba Caroline.

- La última vez que yo te pregunté lo mismo me diste largas – se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos – No debería contestarte. Y yo no tengo ese tono de voz tan estridente.

- Si lo tienes. Pero no desvíes el tema, que te mueres de ganas por contarme donde estabas. Anda, suéltalo.

Caroline se mordió el labio, pero acabó por rendirse. Soltó una risita y se ruborizó.

- Con Klaus...

- Oh dios mío – Elena se llevó las manos a la boca. Los Mikaelson habían llegado hacía solo un par de días y era obvio que Klaus no había perdido el tiempo. - ¡Caroline! Pero... ¿Y Tyler?

- Para Tyler solo soy comida y tiene unas cuantas más a su disposición. Klaus en cambio es uno de los vampiros más importantes de todo el estado, todos le temen – enfatizó como si eso fuera una cualidad positiva – si me reclama como suya, Tyler no podrá hacer nada.

- Pero entonces ¿Que pasa con Stefan?

- ¿Con Stefan? - Caroline la miró como si no comprendiera a qué se refería.

- Sí, creía que entre él y tú había algo.

- ¿Stefan Salvatore? - Se echó a reír – Stefan es mi amigo, Elena, un buen amigo, pero nada más.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Pues Claro! Pero no estábamos hablando de Stefan. Klaus es...

Caroline comenzó a parlotear sobre lo fantástico que era estar con Klaus y Elena desconectó. Su amiga podía decir misa, pero ella había visto como el menor de los Salvatore la miraba y no estaba tan segura de que por su parte no hubiera nada más que amistad. El problema era que Caroline parecía no haber reparado en ello y Elena temía que se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo. También había presenciado la química que había entre ella y Klaus, pero mientras que Stefan le parecía un _hombre_ noble, Klaus tenía un aura peligrosa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Caroline, sin embargo, parecía encantada con él. Mientras su amiga relataba con todo lujo de detalles su último encuentro con el vampiro, Elena se percató de un detalle. En un lateral del cuello de la chica había una mordedura reciente. Se quedó mirando fijamente los dos agujeros que destacaban en su piel blanca y su mente se transportó a algunas noches atrás. Todavía sentía escalofríos al recordar lo que Damon le había hecho a Rose.

- ¿Pero como has dejado que te haga eso? - dijo escandalizada. - ¿Porqué te lo ha hecho?

Confundida, Caroline frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la dirección en la que Elena miraba fijamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y sonrió.

- ¡Oh, te refieres al mordisco! En realidad... fue cosa mía. Yo se lo pedí.

- ¡Caroline!

- Él y sus hermanos van a quedarse solo unos días aquí, así que quería que de alguna forma dejara constancia de que soy suya, quizá no está bien pero... me dejé llevar por el momento.

- Pero dejar que te haga daño, ¿Y si te hubiera matado?

- ¿Cómo? Oh, no, no Elena... ya te dije que no dolía, Klaus sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y hasta donde podía llegar.

Entonces fue Elena la que frunció el ceño.

- Pero sí que duele, a mi me dolió muchísimo. Y el otro día, vi a Rose desplomándose cuando Damon la mordió.

- ¿Rose? ¿Ha vuelto a morder a Rose? – Carol se llevó las manos a la cara – tendré que hablar con ella, seguro que después de eso no le ha hecho ningún caso. Debe estar destrozada la pobre...

- Le hizo daño... ¿Cómo puede sentir algo por él? Y tú...

- Vamos a ver Elena, te repito que no duele si ellos no quieren que duela. Cuando Damon te mordió, te hizo daño a propósito, para castigarte. - Elena pareció confundida – Pero el vampiro puede hacer que sea placentero, tanto como el acto sexual, o incluso más. Cuando le pedí a Klaus que me hiciera esto – se señaló la mordedura – no estábamos hablando, precisamente ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Elena lo entendió perfectamente y se sintió perdida. No podía llegar a comprender lo que Caroline le estaba diciendo, que a la vez, era lo mismo que había insinuado Damon. Pero entonces... ¿Porqué a ella le había dolido cómo si le hubieran arrancado la piel? ¿Lo habría hecho Damon realmente a propósito, para castigarla?

- Dices que viste a Damon mordiendo a Rose – continuó la rubia – haz memoria. ¿Recuerdas qué hacía ella? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no se estaba quejando.

Elena hizo lo que Caroline le pedía e intentó recordar con detalle la escena. Cuando ella llegó a la habitación, Damon tenía a Rose agarrada de la cintura y la estaba acariciando por todas partes. Ella se había acercado porque Damon estaba muy raro y después de haberle salvado la vida, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ofrecerse por si necesitaba algo, pero Elena no esperaba presenciar semejante escena. Sus ojos se habían clavado en Damon la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si se esforzaba un poco y pensaba en Rose... lo cierto era que no parecía estar sufriendo, si no todo lo contrario. Recordó sus gemidos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Pero ella se desmayó...

- A Damon se le iría la mano, a veces se emocionan, pero antes la he visto desayunando alegremente con las demás así que no debió ser para tanto. Los vampiros generalmente elijen que el mordisco sea algo agradable porque para ellos también es más placentero así. Tú has tenido mala suerte, pero si sigues aquí estoy segura de que pronto podrás vivir la experiencia.

Caroline se lo dijo con una sonrisa y Elena se horrorizó. La rubia le caía muy bien, pero a veces hablaba de esas cosas tan horribles con una naturalidad que le helaba la sangre. Todavía no entendía como había podido adaptarse tan bien a ese mundo tan oscuro y cruel. Tan bien se había integrado en él que lucía con orgullo una mordedura en el cuello. Aquello era una locura, y como no saliera pronto de allí, temía acabar volviéndose loca ella también.

- No quiero vivir ninguna experiencia Caroline. Venga, durmámonos ya que mañana no nos podremos levantar.

- Está bien, tienes razón. Buenas noches Elena.

- Buenas noches.

Avivó la vela y se tumbó de espaldas a su amiga. Caroline hizo lo propio y pronto, la habitación se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios.

* * *

- ¿A donde se supone que vas? - Preguntó Stefan al ver como su hermano se ponía todo el armamento de guerra encima.

- A ninguna parte.

- Por eso te estás vistiendo para atacar, ¿No?

- Stefan, me estoy cansando de tenerte enganchado a mi espalda a todas horas.

- Soy tu hermano, es mi obligación.

- Eres el pequeño, se supone que debería ser al revés.

- Ya, pero el que hace insensateces continuamente eres tú. ¿A donde demonios pensabas ir a estas horas?

Damon gruñó. Llevaba unos días de un humor de perros y no tenía ningunas ganas de darle explicaciones a Stefan. La noche que habían atacado a Elena, él se había quedado de brazos cruzados porque Stefan se lo había pedido y porque lo que había sucedido lo había aturdido demasiado, la noche siguiente había tenido que atender a los Mikaelson y ponerlos al día, pero dos noches después ya no había nada que lo retuviera en la mansión y Damon era un hombre persistente y tozudo como una mula. No descansaría hasta que le diera a John Gilbert un poco de su propia medicina.

- ¿Damon? - Preguntó una tercera voz.

Damon gruñó a causa de la frustración. ¿Es que no iban a dejarle en paz? Se giró y se encontró de frente con Klaus y Elijah. Miró a Stefan con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Traidor – susurró. Su hermano se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

- No estarás pensando en cometer una locura ¿Verdad? - preguntó Elijah.

- ¿Yo una locura? ¿por quien me tomas? - Se burló Damon.

- Verás, es que teníamos la sensación de que quizá querías hacerle una visita a John Gilbert por el _incidente_ de la noche pasada... y sería un error terrible de tu parte exponerte de esa forma sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- He tenido dos días enteros para reflexionar profundamente sobre el asunto.

- Estás rabioso y tienes ganas de vengarte Damon, así que no sabes lo que haces. - intervino Klaus – Te ayudaría encantado a destrozar a ese hijo de puta y luego nos lo comeríamos para desayunar, pero para hacer algo así hay que pensar las cosas muy bien. La venganza se sirve fría, amigo.

- Ya me he enfriado lo suficiente.

- Damon – intervino Elijah de nuevo – no estoy reuniendo hombres alrededor del globo terráqueo para que tú te inmoles antes de que podamos hacer algo. Os estamos ayudando porque os consideramos amigos, y porque somos miembros de la misma raza. Nos lo debemos. Pero si tienes ganas de destruirlo todo por culpa de un impulso, nosotros no vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Eso tocó la fibra sensible de Damon y le hizo apretar los puños. Necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse aquella noche y pegar a Gilbert le habría venido de fábula para liberar tensiones, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder el apoyo de los Mikaelson.

- Está bien, no iré a ningún sitio. – se rindió finalmente. - Por ahora.

Eso pareció bastarles, pues Klaus se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Genial, ¿porque no celebramos tu sensatez con una copa de ese Bourbon tan exquisito que tienes?

- ¿Porqué no? Pareces muy contento esta noche, Klaus – respondió Damon dejándose conducir hasta la sala de estar.

- Lo estoy, me encanta visitaros. En esta casa se encuentran algunas de mis personas favoritas... - lo dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad y Damon lo entendió perfectamente. De reojo, miró a Stefan y vio como este se ponía pálido al llegar a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado él. Definitivamente, aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga para los hermanos Salvatore.

* * *

- Uuugh – Caroline hizo una mueca de asco al lanzar un calzoncillo directamente dentro de la bolsa de basura que tenía entre las manos. Eran las nueve de la mañana y todos los humanos de la mansión, que en su mayoría eran mujeres, estaban encargándose de hacer una limpieza profunda y exhaustiva del lugar.

- Parece que se lo pasaron bien anoche – comentó Elena con diversión en la voz. Agarró un par de vasos vacíos y los puso sobre la bandeja que llevaba en las manos. - Madre mía, esto está hecho un desastre. No entiendo porque tenemos que limpiar su porquería...

- Porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. - respondió Caroline, y por desgracia, Elena no tuvo con qué replicar a aquella afirmación.

La noche anterior, los vampiros habían montado una buena juerga que no había terminado hasta bien entrada la mañana. Los pocos afortunados que habían podido dormir se habían despertado más tarde de lo habitual aquel día, pues aunque estuviera estipulado que debían levantarse a las siete, a esa hora el salón todavía estaba lleno de alcohol, música y más cosas que Elena agradecía no haber tenido que presenciar. Mientras seguía recogiendo vasos vacíos, vio en el suelo una camisa que reconoció al instante. Eso la perturbó, pero se excusó a si misma recordando que había pasado días encerrada en su habitación y que le había ordenado el armario varias veces. Agarró la camisa de Damon y se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

No había visto al vampiro desde la noche del accidente, bueno, mentía, si lo había visto, pero siempre de lejos y no habían cruzado una sola palabra desde entonces. Aquella noche la había confundido, para no variar. Cuando había sido consciente de que la había salvado, Elena no había sabido que pensar. Pero luego se había dado cuenta de cómo la había salvado y el mundo se le había caído encima. Sobretodo al recordar lo placentera que había resultado la sensación de beber de su muñeca. Sacudió la cabeza y se colgó la camisa del antebrazo; no podía sentir curiosidad, aquello era enfermizo en sus circunstancias.

Por desgracia, no pudo mantener la mente ocupada en otros temas por mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó de recoger los vasos, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Rose concentrada en limpiar profundamente la mesita de café. Elena se mordió el labio, dio un paso y luego lo retrocedió, intentó sacárselo de la cabeza... pero al final no pudo luchar contra si misma, así que se acercó hasta la chica y le sonrió. La castaña levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa con cordialidad. Elena observó que no tenía ninguna marca en el cuello ni nada que evidenciara lo que Damon le había hecho. Y pensar que ella había temido que estuviera muerta...

- Hola, soy Elena, creo que no nos habían presentado formalmente...

- Rose – respondió tendiéndole la mano – eres de la última partida, ¿Verdad?

- Sí. Verás, yo... me acercaba a ti para... ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir... la otra noche, cuando Damon te mordió... lo vi todo, y, ya se que no nos conocemos pero vi como caías sobre la cama y pensé...

- ¿Qué viste? - preguntó Rose turbada.

- Nada, yo... Damon y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien, acabábamos de discutir y...

- ¿Por eso estaba tan furioso? ¿Fuiste tú el que lo puso así? - Rose alzó las cejas sorprendida y Elena no supo si ser ella la culpable de su furia era bueno o malo, así que optó por decir la verdad.

- Supongo que sí, lo siento.

- ¿Porqué lo sientes?

- Porque lo pagó contigo...

- Oh no, al contrario, casi me hiciste un favor – despreocupadamente, Rose regresó a su tarea de limpiar la mesa – hacía muchísimo que no venía a verme y estaba realmente pasional aquella noche, deberías sentirte afortunada. No es fácil irritar de ese modo a Damon Salvatore, Debes ser especial.

Hablaba con una ternura y a la vez una resignación de él, que Elena no pudo evitar seguir metiéndose donde nadie la llamaba. No tenía confianza con Rose para indagar sobre su vida privada pero vivían bajo el mismo techo y por extraño que pareciera, había un ambiente de familiaridad en aquel lugar. Era una sensación rara y difícil de explicar, pero le dio el coraje suficiente para seguir preguntando.

- Entonces es verdad ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Rose soltó el trapo y el limpiacristales y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres y porqué te interesa tanto Damon?

Elena se quedó callada. En aquellos momentos le habría encantado conocer la respuesta a la segunda pregunta. Desarmada, volvió a optar por ser honesta con ella.

- Soy la hija de John Gilbert. Y Damon y yo no nos llevamos especialmente bien, por decirlo suavemente.

Rose asintió y se sentó encima de la mesa de cristal que estaba limpiando. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y observó a Elena unos segundos. Elena hizo lo mismo; la chica debía ser unos años mayor que ella pues aparentaba más o menos la misma edad que Damon y tenía unos bonitos y enormes ojos verdes.

- Así que te has acercado a mí porque sientes curiosidad – dijo Rose leyéndole el pensamiento – quieres saber qué le he visto a Damon.

Elena desvió la mirada y sintió que le ardía la piel de las mejillas.

- Oh, no te preocupes, te he visto acompañar a Caroline a todas partes, tenía que pegársete algo de ella a la fuerza.

Elena fue a protestar, pero Rose hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

- Todas se preguntan qué le veo a Damon porque ninguna ha tenido la suerte de conocerle de verdad. - Se le iluminaron los ojos y Elena sintió un poco de lástima por ella – no me malinterpretes, seguramente Caroline te ha contado lo enamoradísima que estoy de él ¿No es así?

Elena volvió a ruborizarse. Últimamente su piel estaba más tiempo de color rojo que al natural.

- Pues no es verdad. - Elena abrió la boca, sorprendida, pero Rose continuó hablando – Sería una total estupidez por mi parte enamorarme de él. Antes de que sigas profundizando tu amistad con Caroline deberías saber que es bastante exagerada y muy melodramática – añadió bajando el tono de voz hasta un murmullo cómplice. Lo dijo con una sonrisa y sin maldad, y Elena le sonrió de vuelta.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.

- Es cierto que al principio me encariñé con Damon, y eso me supuso varios disgustos, pero no sería tan tonta de enamorarme de él.

Lo dijo con evidente doble intención, pero Elena se hizo la loca.

- Es un espíritu atormentado, Elena. Saca las uñas para defenderse de si mismo y lo hace constantemente, pero tiene un buen corazón.

- Siento discrepar.

- Se que no lo parece, pero así es. Solo hay que rascar un poco la superficie. Cuando vivía en la parte humana de Mystic falls yo era... bueno, me vendieron a la madame de un burdel con solo doce años.

- Dios mío...

- Damon me sacó de allí. No me tocó hasta que cumplí los dieciocho y fui yo la que me metí en su cama.

- Entonces tú ... ¿No te eligieron por culpa de la tregua que mi padre y los Salvatore firmaron?

- Oh no, yo he crecido aquí prácticamente. No todo es tan horrible en el mundo de los vampiros como parece, Elena, a todo el mundo hay que darle una oportunidad.

- Damon no me la ha dado a mí – se defendió – Me ha juzgado por mi apellido y me ha tratado como a su prisionera desde el principio, como si no fuera más que un objeto de su propiedad.

- Es cierto que puede ser muy testarudo, pero le pusiste realmente furioso aquella noche. Me sorprendió notarle tan alterado. El mordisco fue mejor que otras veces, ya sabes – le confesó dándole un codazo amistoso.

- Entonces... ¿No te dolió?

- Oh, no – rió y Elena volvió a sentirse tonta. Era la misma reacción que había tenido Caroline. - ¿Es que nunca te han mordido? Pensaba que os habían traído aquí para alimentarse de vosotras.

- Si pero yo...

- Tú eres más una rehén que una invitada ¿No?

Elena se sintió un poco incómoda hablando de esas cosas con una completa desconocida, pero le resultaba fácil confesarse con ella. Además, estaba segura de que era la que más respuestas podía darle, y en el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba, necesitaba muchas.

- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes – le guiñó el ojo Rose. - La verdad es que Damon es exquisito mordiendo y haciendo otras cosas. Deberías hacer las paces con él y probarlo – Se echó a reír.

- No por dios – replicó Elena escandalizada - él y yo no nos llevamos bien, ya te lo he dicho.

- Está bien, quizá con Damon no, pero ya que estamos encerradas, tenemos derecho a vivir la vida ¿no crees? Se que suena un poco raro para alguien que proviene del exterior pero... si nos obligan a pertenecer a un mundo en el que no nacimos, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es integrarnos en sus costumbres y disfrutar de las ventajas.

Volvió a guiñarle el ojo y retomó con muchas ganas su tarea de limpiar la mesa. Elena no sabía que responder a aquella afirmación y se limitó a no decir nada. Más confundida que antes por las palabras de Rose, se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del salón y se concentró en una mancha que había en el suelo.

Las palabras de Rose retumbaban en su mente: _Es un espíritu atormentado. Saca las uñas para defenderse de si mismo y lo hace constantemente, pero tiene un buen corazón. _Elena sacudió la cabeza. Estaba harta de escuchar que Damon no era tan malo como parecía. A ella no se lo había demostrado en absoluto, aunque debía reconocer que había un par de cosas que la tenían especialmente confusa. _Debes ser especial. _En primer lugar, que él la hubiera salvado cuando habría sido tan fácil deshacerse del problema que le suponía... y en segundo lugar estaba aquel otro asunto... _Damon es exquisito mordiendo y haciendo otras cosas. Deberías hacer las paces con él y probarlo. _Furiosa consigo misma se pasó las manos por el cabello. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía siquiera planteárselo? El corazón le latía con fuerza al recordar aquella sensación extraña que le había recorrido las venas cuando él la había acariciado y le había dado su sangre. ¿Eso era lo erótico que había en el mordisco? ¿O era más bien lo que Damon provocaba en ella? Elena no quería saberlo, no debería querer saberlo, pero recordaba como él había estado apunto de morderla y cómo había corrido a los brazos de Rose en vez de terminar... ¿Y le molestaba? ¡Madre mía! Tenía que salir de allí y rápido antes de volverse loca de remate.

Corrió hacia la cocina en busca de su cómplice. La encontró en el rincón de siempre pelando patatas y esta vez ni se molestó en disimular. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su altura.

- ¿Tengo algún mensaje?

La chica se apresuró en girar la cara, pero Elena vio de refilón su nariz y uno de sus pómulos y volvió a tener la sensación de que la muchacha le era familiar.

- Oye, ¿De verdad que nos conocemos? - susurró. Y como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta. Disimuladamente, la chica extendió una de sus manos y Elena se apresuró a coger el papel que dejó sobre la mesa.

_Te espero en la entrada de los pasadizos. A las once. Te quiero. Matt._

Empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. ¿Es que Matt iba a sacarla de allí hoy? ¿Porqué se molestaría en ir hasta allí si no? Quiso preguntárselo a la chica misteriosa, pero ella siguió con su tarea de pelar patatas y la ignoró una vez más. Le temblaban las manos cuando regresó al comedor. Estaba distraída, con la cabeza muy lejos de allí cuando chocó contra una superficie dura. A causa del impacto se desestabilizó y se hubiera caído al suelo si no la hubieran sujetado por la cintura.

- Eh, preciosa, ten cuidado.

Elena levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una sonrisa arrebatadora. Reconoció inmediatamente a Kol, uno de los hombres de más confianza de Damon.

- No tengas miedo, soy inofensivo – Bromeó al ver que ella se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía.

- No me digas.

Él le respondió con otra enorme sonrisa.

- No me he presentado: soy Kol.

- Lo se, yo Elena. - él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando los labios sobre la piel de la chica más tiempo de lo necesario.

- También lo se. - susurró en su oído antes de apartarse - Escucha Elena, ¿Porqué no vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Estoy bien aquí, gracias.

- No tienes porqué tenerme miedo, no voy a hacerte nada.

- No lo dudo – suspiró – pero tampoco dudo que quieres algo. Llevo bastante tiempo aquí ya y jamás te habías acercado a entablar conversación conmigo – lo retó levantando una ceja.

- Ahora entiendo a Damon – susurró Kol sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, que tienes razón, sí que quiero algo.

- Dime que es, entonces.

- Te parecerá un poco precipitado de mi parte, pero me fijé en ti desde que te trajimos. - Con el dedo índice, le acarició la mejilla y acabó enredando el dedo en uno de sus mechones oscuros. Elena frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que se estuviera tomando esas confianzas con ella. - Se que Damon te marcó, pero es obvio que no ha vuelto a tocarte, así que ahora que eres libre... me gustaría alimentarme de ti – Lo dijo sensualmente, como si estuviera proponiéndole algo deliciosamente obsceno, y Elena sintió que se habría desplomado si no hubiera tenido una pared cerca – Si Damon se entera de que te estoy diciendo esto me meterá una estaca por el culo, pero es que me encanta llevarle la contraria. ¿Que me dices?

Elena se quedó confundida y Kol aprovechó para acercarse a ella y besarla muy suavemente en el cuello. Ella no sintió absolutamente nada y no se le pasó por alto notar que su cuerpo no respondía como lo había hecho con Damon en su habitación. Pero eso no tenía porqué ser malo. Mientras él la acariciaba, su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora.

- Veamonos esta noche, a las diez y media. Pasaré a buscarte. ¿Qué me dices?

Había quedado con Matt a las once, así que veía bastante improbable poder quedar con Kol media hora antes. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que se sentía halagada y que las palabras de Rose y Caroline se repetían involuntariamente en su mente, ¿Y si antes de irse probaba aquello que se suponía que era tan maravilloso...? Sacudió la cabeza descartando semejante barbaridad.

- Kol, mira yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un gruñido atravesó la sala de estar y Kol quedo empotrado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Damon. Elena estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Te lo advertí! - gritó Damon mientras aplastaba el cuello de Kol con su antebrazo - ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?

Elena observó la escena con curiosidad mientras se iba formando un corro alrededor de ellos tres.

- Solo le estaba proponiendo un trato – dijo Kol con dificultad – No tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación sobre eso, que tenga que obedecerte en batalla no quiere decir que mandes sobre mi. Ni sobre ella. Las normas son...

- ¡Me importan una mierda las normas! – Gritó Damon. Ambos tenían los colmillos al descubierto y vistos desde fuera, daban un miedo atroz. - ¿Y vosotros qué miráis? ¡largaos, vamos! ¡Tú no! – puntualizó al ver que Elena aprovechaba la ocasión para huir.

- Damon, te arrancaré el corazón como no me sueltes – Lo amenazó Kol. Damon valoró la situación y finalmente apartó el brazo de su adversario.

- Te dije que no podías alimentarte de ella.

- Y yo te dije que me interesaba mucho.

Elena los observó alucinada y puso las manos sobre las caderas. Definitivamente, estar en ese lugar la había vuelto loca, pues no tuvo ningún reparo en enfrentarse a dos vampiros, furiosos y transformados.

- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si fuera un trozo de carne? - gritó.

- Tú no te metas – espetó Damon.

- Por supuesto que puede meterse, estoy esperando su respuesta. Porque es ella la que tiene que responderme, no tú.

- ¿Una respuesta? ¿A tú proposición? - Damon soltó una carcajada amarga - ¿La de convertirla en tu comida? No me hagas reír, Elena no aceptaría jamás.

Elena se puso roja de nuevo, pero esta vez de rabia. ¿Pero qué se había creído ese cretino? ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar en nombre de ella y con esa superioridad?

- Acepto - respondió dedicándole a Kol su sonrisa más sensual.

De reojo, vio como el semblante de Damon se contraía y perdía el color. Internamente, Elena gritó de alegría por haber ganado una batalla.

- ¿Pero tú estás loca? - le chilló acercándose hasta ella tanto que la hizo retroceder - ¿Lo estás haciendo solo para joderme, no?

- Yo a ti no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, y desde luego tú no tienes porqué hablar por mí – respondió con la rabia que la estaba devorando por dentro. Damon aún le daba miedo, pero la enervaba con tal fuerza que a veces se le olvidaba.

- Oye Damon, déjala en paz – quiso intervenir Kol.

- ¡Tú cállate! - volvió a girarse hacia Elena y sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo. Entonces, ella sintió que empezaba a temblar al suponer qué ocurriría después. - ¿De verdad quieres que te muerdan? ¿Quieres ser una más aquí?

Por suerte para Elena, Kol aprovechó el momento para devolverle el golpe a traición y los dos acabaron revolcándose por el suelo a puñetazos. La chica apoyó la espalda contra la pared e intentó recuperar la respiración. Iba a morderla, estaba segura de que iba a hacerlo y solo de pensarlo, sentía escalofríos. Miró a los dos hombres que se destrozaban en el suelo y pensó que era estúpida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría aceptar la proposición de Kol? No iba a hacerlo, pero como siempre Damon la había sacado de sus casillas. Maldito fuera. Aunque debía reconocerse a si misma que en el fondo sentía algo de curiosidad y que sabía que la ocasión era perfecta para saciarla sin meterse en demasiados problemas.

- ¿Se puede saber porqué quieres matar a mi hermano, Damon?

La voz grave de Elijah resonó en la habitación y los dos hombres pararon de darse puñetazos inmediatamente. Pronto aparecieron Klaus y Stefan, pero Elena no quiso quedarse a ver que sucedía después. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, escapó hacia su habitación, donde podría pensar tranquilamente en cómo salir del lío en el que ella sola se había metido.

* * *

Eran ya las diez y media de la noche y Elena preparaba enérgicamente una bolsa con alguna de las ropas que le había dado Caroline. No sabía si Matt querría llevársela esa misma noche, pero ella haría cualquier cosa para que lo hiciera. Así que había empaquetado todos sus enseres personales por si a caso. Había decidido darle plantón a Kol encerrándose en su habitación. No era su estilo, pero como al día siguiente no iba a verle más no pensaba preocuparse por ser amable ni cortés. A fin de cuentas, ese tipo solo la quería como menú del día, lo cual seguía pareciéndole monstruoso; Rose y Caroline estaban locas cuando habían intentado meterle todas esas ideas en la cabeza.

De repente, llamaron con suavidad a la puerta. Elena se apresuró en esconder la bolsa debajo de la cama y cubrió el hueco con las sábanas.

- Pasa, Caroline.

Pero quien entró en la habitación no fue Caroline.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Damon no respondió, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se quedó allí, mirándola de brazos cruzados.

- ¿A qué ha venido lo de antes?

Elena empezó a inquietarse. Él no debería estar allí, no deberían estar de nuevo encerrados en la misma habitación, Iba a destruir sus planes... y ella se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

- Damon vete de aquí

Se acercó a él con la intención de abrir la puerta, pero él la agarró de la muñeca y la empotró contra la pared. Elena hizo una mueca de Dolor al notar el impacto de su espalda contra el yeso.

- Esta es mi casa, no puedes darme órdenes. ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy con querer pasar por encima de mí?

Elena tragó saliva. Él la tenía aprisionada contra la pared, con un brazo extendido con el que además bloqueaba la puerta.

- Damon, apártate.

- No.

- ¿Es que no sabes hablar conmigo de otra manera que no sea arrinconándome contra cualquier superficie?

Damon sonrió de medio lado.

- No me hagas responderte a eso.

- Vete, por favor.

- ¿Ahora te has vuelto una señorita educada?

Elena escapó por el lado opuesto a la puerta y se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Damon? ¿Discutir?

Damon se atusó el cabello, nervioso y confuso.

- ¿Porqué has aceptado la propuesta de Kol?

- ¿Qué?

- Qué porqué aceptaste Elena. Ha sido solo para molestarme ¿Verdad?

- No Damon – mintió descaradamente – no te des tanta importancia. Sentía curiosidad, Caroline me ha contado maravillas sobre el mordisco y ya que estoy aquí encerrada, creo que tengo derecho a vivir mis propias experiencias. Ahora apártate que llego tarde a mi cita.

Se sintió muy digna cuando lo dijo, pero enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, sobretodo cuando vio como Damon se acercaba hacia ella muy decidido.

- Damon... no...

- ¿Quieres saber cómo es que te muerda un vampiro? Pues yo puedo enseñarte. Porque eso es en realidad lo que quieres, que te muerda yo, no Kol. Reconócelo – la instó con arrogancia.

Elena se puso roja, no supo muy bien si de vergüenza o de la rabia que le estaba dando escucharle.

- Tú ya me mordiste y no quiero repetirlo.

- Lo siento – susurró él cerca de sus labios. Elena se quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos y por el tono suave y ronco de su voz, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, ni de que le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo. - El mordisco de un vampiro puede ser sumamente erótico, casi sexual. No debí morderte de aquella forma, pero estaba furioso. Tú me pones furioso.

- Tú a mi también – respondió apelando al último ápice de resistencia que quedaba en su cuerpo. - Solo has venido para que no vaya con Kol.

Damon escondió la cara en la curva del cuello de la chica y ella se mordió el labio involuntariamente. Él asintió contra el hueso de su clavícula.

- No me culpes. Te quiero solo para mí.

- No soy una propiedad – se defendió ella sintiendo como le flaqueaban las rodillas – y ya te dije que no quiero...

- Shhh...

Elena fue a decirle que a ella nadie le mandaba callar, pero entonces él empezó a masajearle el hombro. Pronto incorporó los labios al masaje mientras le deslizaba una mano por la espalda, deteniéndose en la parte baja de esta. Su lengua estaba haciendo auténticas maravillas contra su piel, tanto, que a Elena se le cerraron los ojos y se le escapó un gemido.

- No puedes huir de esto, de nosotros, dices que no pero tu cuerpo te delata: sientes lo mismo que yo. Y deja de negar con la cabeza, pequeña testaruda del demonio.

Elena sintió las puntas de los colmillos de Damon en su cuello y se puso un poco rígida. Él lo notó y aumentó las caricias en su espalda.

- Relájate. Dios, hueles tan bien – susurró pasándole la nariz por debajo de la barbilla. A diferencia de lo que le había ocurrido con Kol, a Elena no le molestó en absoluto que Damon la acariciara de aquella forma tan íntima. – me muero por volver a probarte. Y esta vez lo disfrutaremos los dos. Tu y yo, no me gusta compartir.

Pero Elena seguía sin relajarse.

- Me tienes miedo – dijo Damon con pesar mientras retiraba el cabello de los hombros de la chica - ¿Porqué? Te salvé la vida, no voy a matarte ahora. Si esto es lo que quieres, yo te morderé. Pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Elena quiso echarse a reír, pero de su garganta no salió más que un traidor gemido.

- Rose... - balbuceó – Rose se desplomó...

- No llegaré tan lejos – susurró a milímetros de sus labios – Dios mío Elena, no puedo más.

La voz de Damon era temblorosa, y ella solo fue capaz de emitir otro gemido en respuesta. Algo que él debió interpretar como un permiso pues volvió a lamerle el cuello y entonces, Elena notó los colmillos del vampiro perforándole la piel. Gritó de dolor, pero la punzada solo duró un segundo. Rápidamente, y sin apenas ser consciente de como había sucedido, el dolor se transformó en placer.

La quemazón se mezcló con una sensación indescriptible, parecida a la que había sentido cuando él le había dado su sangre, pero muchísimo más intensa. Damon debió sentir lo mismo, pues gimió y la apretó todavía más contra su cuerpo. Elena sentía todo y no sentía nada a la vez, perdiendo totalmente el control sobre sus actos, cerró los ojos y enredó los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Damon, empujándolo todavía más hacia su cuello. Con cada succión, Elena veía las estrellas y sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas, y cuanto más fuertes eran las sacudidas, más se sumía en una profunda y desconocida espiral de placer. Era como un orgasmo sin fin, era... algo que no había experimentado en la vida. Escuchó un gruñido de protesta cerca de su oído y estuvo a punto de hacer ella lo mismo al notar como los colmillos de Damon se retiraban de su clavícula. La sensación de pérdida fue instantánea y también abrumadora, tanto que casi tuvo ganas de llorar y suplicarle que volviera a morderla, pero el vacío en su estómago volvió a llenarse enseguida cuando él comenzó a lamerle la herida.

Las caricias de su lengua la volvieron loca. Todavía embriagada y en pleno subidón de adrenalina, se aferró del cuello de la camisa de Damon y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los besos que el chico empezó a desplazar de la clavícula a la parte baja de su cuello. Damon tenía una mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Elena, y no la bajó más, aunque ella se muriera de ganas de que lo hiciera. La otra la usó para inclinarle todavía más la cabeza y poder darse un festín con aquel punto sensible de debajo de la mandíbula. Elena le acarició la espalda con ansia y el gimió. Sus besos empezaron a ascender por la mejilla, la barbilla y la comisura de los labios.

Fue entonces cuando Elena perdió del todo el control. Más tarde quiso achacarlo al trastorno que le había ocasionado la mordedura, pero en ese momento fue incapaz de procesar ningún pensamiento coherente. Subió la mano derecha, metió los dedos entre los oscuros mechones del cabello del vampiro y le devoró la boca sin pedir permiso.

Él debía estar esperándolo, pues de su garganta salió un sonido que bien pudo ser un gemido, un gruñido o incluso un gimoteo, y que a la vez se entremezcló con las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Él abrió la boca, exigente, y ella hizo lo mismo. Damon se inclinó para obtener mejor acceso y ella le puso las manos en la nuca. Sus lenguas se encontraron, bailaron y se provocaron la una a la otra hasta el punto de que ninguno de los dos supo quien llevaba realmente el control del beso. La espalda de Elena volvió a chocar contra una pared, pero esta vez no le importó en absoluto. Él le mordisqueó un par de veces el labio inferior, luego el superior y más tarde se pegó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, empujando la evidente prueba de su excitación contra el vientre de la chica.

Quizás fue eso, o quizá el ruido que provocó un jarrón de porcelana que cayó de la cómoda al suelo por culpa de un movimiento brusco de Damon, fuera lo que fuera, algo hizo que Elena recuperara la cordura de golpe. Abrió los ojos como platos y empujó a Damon para apartarlo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, pero ella sintió que estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando vio los labios y la barbilla del vampiro llenos de sangre: de su sangre. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y observó horrorizada que también estaban manchados. Dios santo, ni siquiera le había importado.

- Elena... - escuchó de fondo como Damon la llamaba, pero ella estaba demasiado horrorizada consigo misma como para escucharlo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la habitación se convirtió en un borrón. - Elena no te atrevas a arrepentirte de lo que acaba de pasar. Ha sido...

- ¡Cállate! - Chilló ella, haciendo que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Damon fue a dar un paso hacia la chica, pero ella retrocedió dos. - ¡No me toques! ¡Vete de aquí!

- ¿A qué viene esto? - respondió Damon, ofendido - ¡Esto es lo que querías! ¿Es lo que querías que te hiciera Kol, no?

Elena sacudió la cabeza y fue hasta la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

- Vete.

- Te ha gustado – siguió insistiendo él. - Lo has disfrutado.

- ¡He dicho que te vayas!

Lo empujó hacia la puerta y él no opuso resistencia. Elena estaba alterada y Damon no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Cuando ella logró hacer que él traspasara el umbral, Damon se enfadó en serio.

- Deja de comportarte como una estúpida, no hemos hecho nada malo. Reconoce que te ha gustado, y que te ha gustado porque te he mordido yo. Si te consuela, Gilbert, reconozco que ha superado mis expectativas.

Entonces, Elena le cerró la puerta en las narices. Sintiéndose asqueada por como había perdido el control, se limpió la cara con una toalla y se apresuró a volver a sacar su bolsa de debajo de la cama. Quedaban apenas diez minutos para las once.

* * *

**Hola! siento no haber podido publicar el domingo pasado, pero no estaba convencida con el resultado y preferí quedarme contenta con lo que os ofrecía, espero que al menos la escena final lo haya compensado :P Por otro lado, malas noticias para vosotros y para mi… por un problemita de salud no puedo garantizar actualizar cada semana (lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometeos nada). No se muy bien como evolucionará el asunto, espero y deseo que favorablemente, pero de momento tengo que reducir las horas de ordenador y por consiguiente, la frecuencia con la que subo capítulos. Ojalá os pueda decir que está solucionado muy pronto. Un abrazo y mil gracias a todos de nuevo :)**


End file.
